Team RXDY
by Vader23A
Summary: A team brought together by circumstances, seek to protect the world of Remnant from the Grimm and other threats. Watch as they travel the lands, facing challenges that will put their skills and bond to the test. Starts off after the end of Volume 2 and transitions into the events of Volume 3.
1. Rena's Trailer

Rena's Trailer

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, I only own my OCs.

Team RXDY

At some random harbor of Vale, a group of men are busy loading up crates full of Dust. They were part of a group of species called faunus, humans with animal features like ears, tail or enhanced senses or eyesight.

Their uniforms were composed of black bodysuits, white vests over it that had the face of a Beowolf with three claw marks slashed over it, gray gauntlets, boots and wore masks shaped like a monster's face.

The leader of the group waves his hand, directing and overseeing the operation.

Two additional men with fox ears stand guard in front of two warehouses holding heavy-duty equipment one would use for mining. One stood at 5'11" tall, appeared to be in his early 20s, tanned skin, lean build and had scars running along his right arm.

His partner stood slightly shorter than him at 5'9, 19 years of age, lighter skin tone, lean build and had a narrow scar wrapping around his entire left bicep.

He sighed, "This job is so boring. Why do we need this much Dust?"

The taller man said, "It will help us in our righteous cause, brother. We joined the White Fang because we were sick of being treated like lowlife by those pesky humans. Soon they'll learn what it's like to being ridiculed based on your looks." Unknown to them, a figure stands on the roof of the warehouse behind them looking down at the operation.

She was a member of a rare faunus breed that shared physical appearance of humans but their strength, senses, eyesight and intelligence put even the most gifted human to shame.

She stood at 6'3, fair skin tone, long, straight black hair that reached her mid-back, red eye with an eye patch over where her left would be, lean and athletic build, appeared to be 16 years old and 36D cup breasts. The person wore blue armor, dark brown boots, black leggings, short-sleeved black shirt (Think of Nightmare's P1 outfit from Soul Calibur II minus the helmet, chain mail, mutated right arm and iron boots). Strapped to her back was a sword held in a sheath covered with black silk.

Her targets chosen, the faunus jumps off the roof landing in a dark corridor between the warehouses. She lets out a whistle to get the guards' attention, seeing their ears twitch. Once they're close, she pulls them in and the other White Fang members hear struggling until a snapping of bone is heard then nothing. The silence is broken when footsteps echo through the air and slowly the figure emerges.

One member gasped, "It's her! The red eye, hair as black as night, a menacing aura! It's Rena Schwartz, the One-Eyed Devil!"

Another faunus shook her head, "Impossible! She's a myth!"

Rena said, "Oh, I'm very real. Now, I'm gonna have to stop your little operation. No one's leaving here alive." She slowly drew her claymore sword named Scarlet, "Come at me." She enters her battle stance, grasping Scarlet in both hands and tilting it toward the ground.

(Insert song: Red Fraction, first opening of Black Lagoon)

The White Fang members drop what they're doing and draw their weapons.

A bear faunus revs up a huge drill before charging at Rena who stands there motionless until the bear faunus lifts the drill over his head and thrusts it downward, Rena brings Scarlet up thwarting the attack. Sparks fly as steel grinds against steel. She casually thrusts the opponent back, the bear faunus staggers on his feet before catching his balance. Without looking Rena sweeps a snake faunus' feet out from under him, twirling Scarlet in her hand before driving the sword into the enemy's chest puncturing the heart, ending the snake faunus. Pulling Scarlet out the human faunus waits for her next victim to step forward with a stoic expression.

A group of White Fang members swarm Rena from all directions hoping to dog pile her when the young fighter swings her weapon in a full 360 degree spin, repelling them. Clenching her left hand, the knuckles pop as Rena spins a second time repelling another swarm attack. She next spots a male bat faunus coming at her catching the fool Rena slams him to the ground, wrapping her free hand around his foot the one-eyed faunus throws him into the left warehouse behind her. Briefly turning her attention toward the structure, Rena channels her Aura into Scarlet then stabs the claymore into the ground, heating it to 9,000 degrees Fahrenheit. The earth cracks and the fissure races toward the warehouse in a snake-like fashion engulfing it in flames along with a scream of sheer agony from her victim.

Running catches Rena's attention, looking over her shoulder she spots a male deer faunus bellowing a war cry with a chainsaw. Facing his direction Rena waits for him to come closer and executes an uppercut leaving a fatal laceration running up the fool's torso, she quickly thwarts a jab aimed for her skull slicing off the attacker's hands then launches a series of rapid strikes inflicting more injuries until a horizontal swing finishes the combo, the enemy corkscrews through the air then falls onto his back bleeding to death.

She closes the distance to another bear White Fang member, snapping his neck. Dropping the body Rena deflects bullets shot at her and throws her claymore like a javelin into the shooter's skull, blood and brain matter stain the ground. Seeing a group of enemies approaching her, Rena pulls Scarlet free and stabs the blade into the ground, a pentagram forms. The five-pointed star expands, the targets look at their feet in confusion before a column of fire erupts turning them into ash.

The first bear faunus charges at Rena with his drill weapon, the black-haired fighter blocks the strike. She blocks the next series of strikes, the larger faunus ducks to keep his head from being chopped off. Switching to a one-handed grip, Rena uses her wrists to wrestle the drill weapon out of the opponent's hand. The bear faunus pulls out a smoke grenade, throwing it at Rena's feet obscuring him from view. He recovers the drill that landed behind him and runs through the smoke only to have it blocked by Scarlet.

Rena commented, "You got guts pulling that stunt." Blocking a horizontal sweep she continued, "But that won't save you." The bear faunus doesn't see the wooden crate being swung at his head, shattering it on impact. Taking advantage of her stunned adversary, Rena rips the drill out of her opponent's hand and into the air, quickly grabbing it and drives it into the attacker's skull. The now lifeless White Fang member slumps to the ground. Sensing no more enemies, the one-eyed faunus sets the port on fire ending the White Fang's operation there.

(End of Red Fraction song)

After reaching a safe distance, Rena hears firetrucks heading toward the harbor. No doubt the Vale Fire Department received a call about the attack. However, because the attack was so sudden whatever evidence found would convince the authorities it was carried out by humans that despised the White Fang.

Sure enough it was all over the news.

Rena gazes at the fractured moon.

A/N: Here's an early Christmas present for all of you readers/writers out there.

This is my first RWBY story. It's also my attempt to branch out into stories besides wrestling, Armored Core or Vandread so flames won't be acceptable. If you don't like it, go read some other story.

I've decided to do trailers for each of my characters, similar to the way Roosterteeth did when RWBY first came out. The actual story will begin after the trailers.

The first trailer was for the leader of Team RXDY: Rena Schwartz.

Read and review.


	2. Xavier's trailer

Xavier's Trailer

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, I only own my OCs.

Team RXDY

A lone figure wanders through a burnt town in the kingdom of Mistral in search of his objective.

He was 15 years of age, stood 6'5, tanned skin tone, dark brown eyes, ripped and muscular build and short black hair with a few blonde streaks. His attire consisted of a red tank top, blue jeans, shoes and a necklace with a sapphire hanging from his neck. On his massive arms were two silver gauntlets with an emerald at the front named Gemini after the twin constellation.

His name was Xavier Stone, an ox faunus as evident by the horns poking through his hair.

The young faunus' objective was to clear the town of a tribe known to steal and raid for resources.

Reaching the center Xavier stops the eerie silence telling him it was a trap, smoke permeating the air.

He backs up as a human comes out of nowhere staff drawn. The attacker pulls his weapon out of the ground.

He wore red and black tribal clothing Xavier didn't recognize.

The ox faunus cracks his knuckles then his gauntlets deploy, covering his entire forearms.

The young faunus informed, "You saved me the trouble of finding you. My client said you have been causing this town problems thus he hired me to resolve it. Before we start, may I know your name?"

His opponent twirled his staff then entered his battle stance, "Hawk."

Xavier nodded, "Well Hawk, my name is Xavier Stone. Now, let's dance."

(Insert song: Let It Roll by Divide the Day)

Hawk charges at Xavier who enters a boxer stance, arms up, fists clenched and the dominant foot held back. Hawk swings the staff at Xavier's side who blocks it and throws a right hook that made Hawk skid on the ground, Xavier runs at him letting out a battle cry raising his fist Hawk barely reacts in time, jumping back as it strikes the ground cracking it. The man swings his weapon at Xavier in a series of rapid twirls, the ox faunus blocking each strike. Forming an X to thwart a downward thrust Xavier kicks Hawk in the chest with enough force to send the man rolling on the ground.

Getting to one knee, Hawk asked, "What the hell are you?"

Xavier pounded his fists with a grin, "Isn't it obvious? I'm an ox faunus." Storing that bit of information in the back of his mind, Hawk gets up and activates his Semblance, creating a clone of himself. Together, they rush at their opponent.

Xavier blocks an attack from the main target and backhands the clone. The clone recovers and blitzes the faunus, striking the back of his knee this allows Hawk to swings his staff with all of his strength launching Xavier into a burnt building. Already weakened by a fire that burnt itself out the building collapses. Hawk and his clone wait to see if there's movement. They hear wood and other debris shift as Xavier rises of the ashes wiping his tank top of ash. They notice his gauntlets have gone from a silver to a dull orange, ignoring it they charge.

The ox faunus meets them head-on throwing a punch, Hawk and the clone split to evade the punch, double-teaming Xavier they swing their weapons leaving the ox faunus no time to react. Unknown to the attackers, Xavier was absorbing their hits. Hawk and the clone launch a powerful strike that sends the faunus barrel rolling on the ground.

He got up brushing his shoulder then asked, "Is that your best?"

Hawk retorted, "The attacks have no effect on him." Directing his gaze toward the clone he ordered, "Don't just stand there, attack!" The clone runs into Xavier's waiting hand, feeling the iron grip on his throat.

The ox faunus declared, "My turn!" He lifts the clone up and delivers a devastating chokeslam that certainly shattered the opponent's spine, Xavier next brings his foot up and slams it on the clone's chest dispelling it.

Leveling his gaze at the real challenger Xavier clenches his fists as Gemini glows white-hot ethereal flames complete the look. He slams his fists together creating a shockwave.

Hawk's eyes widened behind his mask, "What is that?"

Xavier flashed a grin, "It's my Semblance. I absorb my enemy's attacks, enhancing my defense as evident by Gemini glowing. In addition I can redirect my enemy's attack back at them. Ready for me to lay the smack down on you? No? Too bad." He runs full speed at Hawk intercepting the staff with one hand and starts tightening his grip, cracks appear until the weapon snaps causing Hawk to stagger back.

The ox faunus doesn't give him a chance to recover because Xavier throws a series of hard punches across Hawk's body, each impact generated minor shockwave. One vicious uppercut sends Hawk flying back the young man groaning as he lands on his back. Xavier grabs his masked face and drags him along the ground then throws him into another burnt building. Walking over he buries his hand in the cold ash, sorting through it until he feels it touch something solid. Placing a grip on it, he pulls Hawk out and lands hard punches to the stomach, driving the air out of Hawk's lungs then head butts him knocking the man down and shattering his mask. Xavier rubs his forehead after the head butt. He watches the opponent get up on wobbly legs no idea where's he at, Xavier took this as his cue to end the fight.

Gathering the remaining energy in Gemini, he said, "Don't take it personally, lad. This was just a mission by the client. If you know what's good for your tribe, tell your boss to quit bothering the townspeople." Quickly closing the distance, Xavier cocked his fist back focusing the energy there and thrusts it forward with all his might. A yell escapes his mouth as the fist moves closer then strikes Hawk in the face catapulting the man through numerous buildings until he disappears from sight. His gauntlets return to their normal silver color.

(End of Let It Roll song)

Xavier rubbed the back of his head, "Perhaps I overdid it there. Oh well, mission accomplished." After meeting with the mayor and collecting his reward, the ox faunus sits at a bench in the town's park eating a bowl of mixed fruit he bought and drawing a picture of the forest of Forever Fall, a place he's been to many times but it never ceases to amaze. The constant fall of leafs allowed Xavier to admire such beauty in spite of the constant threat the Grimm pose.

The sound birds chirping and kids, humans and faunus alike playing provides a calming atmosphere.

He sighed in content, "Nothing like relaxing in the outdoors, eating and drawing to calm the nerves after a battle." Xavier draws Forever Fall with such detail one would like it to a master artist. The ox faunus wouldn't call himself a master artist drawing was something he likes to do in his downtime.

He's so deep in his concentration, Xavier didn't notice a faunus family approach until he notices their shadows. Looking up he discovers the group as a cat faunus.

The mother and father were about in their mid 30s and wore civilian attire while their child about 6 years old wore more casual clothing.

The female faunus asked, "Excuse me, sir?"

Xavier responded, "Yes?"

The female cat faunus introduced herself, "My name is Michelle Heart." She then gestured to the two males, "The man next to me is my husband Sean Heart and our son James Heart."

Sean bowed his head, "Greetings, young one."

James waved, "Hello, mister. Like your drawing."

Xavier smiled at the trio, "Hello there. I'm Xavier Stone, future Huntsman."

Sean asked, "Aren't you attending school? With someone of your talents, I'd imagine you would be enrolled. You should sign up for Beacon in Vale. It's a great place, having trained generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses. My wife and I attended there. The headmaster is an awesome guy once you get to know him."

Xavier chuckled, "That's a nice offer though public schools aren't my thing. Have a bad history with them."

Michelle smiled sympathetically, "Ridiculed based on your faunus traits, I presume?"

The ox faunus nodded, "Yeah, something like that." His statement was half true but he kept the other half secret.

Sean said, "Well, give Beacon a try. Faunus attend there along with humans. Not all the students are bad."

Xavier replied, "Maybe so but all I'd do is send bullies to the infirmary with broken bones. The headmaster would most likely be swamped with warnings from the Vale Council to keep his students in line otherwise there would be dire consequences."

Michelle gave him a friendly smile, "At least think it over."

Xavier returned the smile, "I will."

Sean blinked in realization, "Oh yeah, my son wanted to ask you something." He gently pushed his son, "Go ask him, James."

The boy requested, "Mr. Stone, would it be nice if I could have that picture you're drawing."

Xavier said, "The one of Forever Falls? Sure thing, kid. I'm almost done." He puts the final touches and autographed it before handing it to the boy, "Here ya go."

James beamed, "Thank you so much!"

Sean chuckled with amusement, "Anyway, we need to get moving. It was nice meeting you, Xavier Stone." The ox faunus nods happy that he was able to put a smile on somebody's face.

Returning his attention to the blank piece of paper, he starts his next drawing.

A/N: Here we get to see the second member of Team RXDY: Xavier Stone, an ox faunus.

Read and review.

Vader 23A


	3. Draco's Trailer

Draco's Trailer

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, I only own my OCs.

Team RXDY

Outside the kingdom of Mistral, a lone faunus wanders through a mountain range looking for Grimm.

He stood 5'11, shoulder-length green hair, yellow eyes, 15 years old, fair skin tone and ripped figure. He wore a white t-shirt, black jacket, charcoal gray jeans and polished shoes.

His name was Draco Lance, sole surviving member of the rare dragon faunus. Hanging off his shoulder was a custom shotgun with a strap attached to it.

Based on the Mossberg 590A1 law enforcement model, the weapon named Judgment was dark gray in color, had a 20" barrel, metal trigger and safety, a red dot sight and ability to equip secondary weaponry.

However, Draco's version can hold up to 12 shells.

Reaching the opening of a forest, Draco takes a break pulling a chocolate protein bar out of his left pocket. Tearing it open he starts eating, relishing the soft texture of the bar. He finishes it with three bites and swallows before he hears a growl. Looking directly ahead, the dragon faunus sees glowing red eyes glaring at him through the darkness of the trees. He removes the shotgun off his shoulder, loading shells before cocking it.

He taunted, "I was beginning to wonder if you chose to turn tail and run, fur balls. Come meet your executioner." The Beowolves walk out of the forest releasing low growls at they look to tear Draco apart.

(Insert song: This Will Be The Day from RWBY Volume 1)

The leading Beowolf charges at Draco who casually sidesteps a claw strike, pointing Judgment at the back of the Grimm's head he pulls the trigger, vaporizing the monster's head completely. He sidesteps another Beowolf whose claws hit only air. Draco shoves Judgment into the Grimm's mouth and fires, blowing the Beowolf's lower body off. He backs up just as a third Beowolf slashes at him, the claws coming dangerously close until one strike tears holes in his jacket.

Examining the damage, he said to the Grimm, "Hey, this is my favorite jacket! You know how much this is gonna cost to fix? Of course not because you're too stupid to understand currency!" He pulled his head back as the Beowolf attempts to bite his face off and placed Judgment under the Grimm's lower jaw, "Fuck you!" The Beowolf only has enough to growl before his head is blown to bits.

A screeching noise gets Draco's attention. Looking up the dragon faunus spots an adolescent Nevermore flying overhead, attracted by the battle.

Circling around the bird Grimm takes aim at Draco firing razor-sharp feathers at him Draco evades them. One feather strikes his hand causing Judgment to fly out and the Nevermore swoops down to catch it with its talons. Turning its head the bird lets out a taunting shriek at Draco. The dragon faunus shakes his head.

Directing his yellow eyes at the Beowolves he said, "You think Judgment was my only weapon? Wrong-o." He activates his Semblance.

His pupils became slits, dark claws grew from his fingertips, teeth turned razor-sharp and exposed skin taking on a scaly appearance.

Meeting a Beowolf head-on Draco intercepts a strike from its claw with his own and uses his other hand to slash the Beowolf across the chest, the Grimm lets out a cry of pain. Recovering it snarls at the faunus then charges at Draco who stands his ground. Locking hands, the two growl at each other. Breaking the hold he strikes the Grimm's face, taking out one of its eyes, not wasting a moment he drives his dominant hand deep into the Beowolf's throat before pulling it out. The Beowolf chokes on its own blood then falls onto its back. Dead. Unleashing a battle cry Draco runs at the other Beowolves, his claws ripping into their black furred bodies. The final Beowolf lunges mouth wide open in preparation to sink its teeth into Draco's flesh. The young faunus whips around, getting behind the Grimm and slices its tail off. The Beowolf cries out in agony before Draco drives his clawed hands into the monster's back ripping its spine out. The corpses begin to evaporate.

A loud howl echoes through the sky. Draco watches a larger Beowolf appear out of the forest. It was the alpha.

Seeing its pack dissolve into black smoke, it searches for the perpetrator until its red eyes lay on Draco, Grimm blood dripping from his claws.

Snarling at him, the Alpha Beowolf charges. Raising its arm with the intent on avenging its fallen pack Draco evades each strike before retaliating. To his surprise the Alpha Beowolf blocks his attacks and strikes Draco's face, leaving three slash marks on his cheek. Releasing a quick yell of pain, he returns the favor slashing at the Grimm's chest. Shrugging off the attack, the Alpha Beowolf back hands Draco launching him. The dragon faunus rolls on the ground before using the momentum to jump back to his feet.

Seeing an opportunity presenting itself, the Nevermore dives opening its beak to swallow Draco whole. Draco sidesteps the bird and slashes at the foot holding Judgment. The first strike doesn't make it let go so he strikes again and again until the pain becomes unbearable the foot opens, dropping Judgment. The faunus catches it and straps it diagonally to his shoulder, tightening it so that it stays put. Returning to the Alpha Beowolf Draco runs forward trading blows with the Grimm.

They duke it out for another five minutes before the Alpha Beowolf makes a mistake and misses a strike meant to rip open Draco's chest. The dragon faunus cuts the enemy's left arm off. Loosening the strap and cocking, Draco points Judgment at the injured Grimm. He rapid fires at the Alpha Beowolf, empty shells eject from the ammo chamber and onto the ground. The Alpha Beowolf staggers on its feet hole littering its body as it struggles to breathe.

Cocking his gun Draco said, "You are terminated, fucker!" The Alpha Beowolf's head gets blown to smithereens.

Turning his gaze to the Nevermore, Draco reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out a box of explosive shotgun shells. The shells had pellets made of Fire Dust that served as the explosive component.

He loads the red-orange shells into the ammo chamber and cocks it.

Tracking the Nevermore's flight path, Draco fires. The pellets impacts the left wing generating a small fireball and making the Nevermore shriek. He unloads five shells on it trying to get the bird Grimm to attack. It works. The black bird makes a sharp turn and dives at him Draco rapid fires. The pellets tear open the right wing effecting the distribution of air flow. Despite this the Nevermore continues its descent. Draco unloads the remaining rounds on the left wing. He dives to the ground as the adolescent Grimm flies overhead and crashes to the ground. He hears the distinctive sound of bone cracking as the bird finishes rolling on the ground and leaves a trail as it grinds to a halt.

(End of This Will Be the Day song)

Draco loads a single standard shotgun shell as he walks past the Nevermore's flank and stands in front of it. The mortally wounded bird glares at the dragon faunus who glares back.

He said, "Your master is next." Pressing Judgment against the bird's skull, Draco pulls the trigger. The top half of the Grimm's head explodes.

Blowing the smoke off the barrel Draco departs the area with a satisfied smile on his face as his appearance returns to normal, indicating his Semblance deactivated. He starts whistling a tune as he continues to walk.

A/N: This trailer was of the third member of Team RXDY: Draco Lance, the dragon faunus.

Read and review.

Vader 23A


	4. Yumi's Trailer

Yumi's Trailer

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, I only own my Ocs.

Team RXDY

Within the confines of the forest known as Forever Falls, a female wolf faunus twirls around in the falling leafs, humming a happy tune with a smile.

She was 16 years old, 5'6" tall, had short silver hair, amber eyes, slightly pale skin, 38C cup breasts and lean and athletic build due to her faunus traits. Her attire was composed of a white t-shirt, faded blue shorts that showed her slim legs and black shoes. Strapped to her belt was a dagger named Hermes.

Her name was Yumi Asuma.

Her social and outgoing personality was infectious, adding to a cuteness that turned every boy she met into mush, metaphorically speaking. However, she doesn't like having her tail touched and only gives the person one warning. If they don't heed it, she scratches the hell out of them.

Yumi's ears twitch when they pick up the sound of a twig snapping the wolf faunus stops dancing and looks at the direction. The smile is replaced with a fierce determination.

(Insert song: Being, second opening from Shakugan no Shana season 1)

Yumi pulls her dagger out as a pack of Ursas step into view, the leader roars as if commanding its brethren to attack. Yumi charges moving so fast she vanishes, the bear Grimm move their heads to find their target when one of them guarding the rear falls to the ground with a thud, its pack mates turn around in time to see it dissolve into black smoke. Perched on a tree branch, their assailant chooses her next target. Yumi leaps off the branch dagger raised above her head, falling at top speed the girl drives her weapon into the second rear-guarding Ursa's skull killing it automatically before vanishing from sight again. She slits another Ursa in the throat, a flank rearing Ursa in its underbelly. Her speed and agility allows Yumi to wipe out virtually the entire pack until only the leader remained.

The wolf faunus stands before the lead Ursa as the Grimm growls menacingly. It next unleashes a roar telling Yumi she'll pay for killing its pack, the wolf faunus doesn't flinch. Instead she levels a glare at him. The surviving Ursa roars again before swinging its claws at Yumi who dodges them with minimal effort. She parries one strike, the force behind it made Yumi stagger. She stops herself and slashes at the Ursa across the bridge of its nose, the bear Grimm roars in pain. Snarling it swipes at her, sparks fly as its claws hit Hermes before Yumi retaliates stabbing the left front paw then runs off. The Ursa searches the area wondering where its target went. Suddenly Yumi lands on its back causing the Ursa to wildly thrash. It succeeds in getting Yumi off and pins her to the ground with its front paws. Yumi moves left and right to evade the Ursa's jaws. Gritting her teeth Yumi drives Hermes into the Ursa's left eye, the bear Grimm cries loud enough to rattle her ears. The wolf faunus pulls her weapon out of its eye and quickly crawls out from underneath the monster.

Now with one eye the Ursa was enraged. Unleashing the loudest roar it can produce the bear Grimm charges. Yumi dashes around her target, face filled with determination. During a pass she leaves a deep gash in its chest. The bear Grimm's jaws clamp down on Yumi's left arm, earning a cry of pain as she feels razor-sharp teeth pierce her skin. The Ursa starts shaking its head violently hellbent on ripping the arm out of its socket. Fighting through the pain, Yumi repeatedly stabs the Ursa's neck until it releases her. The wolf faunus briefly stares at the wound on her arm before glaring at the Ursa. She needs to end this now.

She activates her Semblance, day turns into night and the moon shines brightly. Yumi's amber eyes glow with it and moves so fast she appeared as a blur.

The Ursa has no time to react as the silver blur dashes toward it, striking in multiple directions. The only indication of strikes were red lines appearing on the Ursa's body. Leaping into the air, Yumi turns her body in mid-flight and raises the blood-soaked Hermes above her head. The last thing the Ursa feels is sharp steel penetrating its skull with a loud crack. Yumi stabs its skull a couple more times to ensure it was dead before pulling her dagger out. Her Semblance deactivates and daylight returns.

Thankfully Yumi's Aura absorbed most of the damage and the bite on her arm was already healing.

(End of Being song)

The wolf faunus walks out of the forest with a smile back on her face. That smile brightens when she spots her leader waiting for her.

She ran toward the person, "Rena!" A rare smile forms on the human-like faunus' face as Yumi jumps into her arms. Rena's strength keeps her on her feet.

She said, "Heard fighting going on in there. Did you encounter Grimm?"

Yumi titled her head, "I did?"

Rena stated the obvious, "Suffering a memory lapse, I see."

Yumi's ears lowered, "Sorry, Rena."

The one-eyed shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Yumi. I'm sure those Grimm didn't stand a chance against your speed and agility."

That perked Yumi up and she smiled again, "The leader gave me some trouble but I won in the end." Rena presses her forehead against Yumi's, the wolf faunus' tail wagged happily at the affection Rena showed only to those close to her.

She said, "I'm glad to be part of your team, Rena." Her feet touch the ground as Rena puts her down.

The black-haired faunus stated, "Let's go." Yumi clasps her arms behind her back as they depart Forever Falls.

The sun sets as they return to the village Team RXDY was staying for the night. Xavier and Draco meet up with them in the courtyard.

Rena asked, "What have you two been doing?"

Xavier shrugged, "I was drawing to pass the time."

Draco held up a shopping bag, "Got some Dust shotgun shells. It's best to come prepared." They turn to see setting sun turn the sky into a breathtaking display of orange with shades of red and dark blue for the clouds.

A/N: This was Yumi Asuma's trailer. Sorry if it's shorter than the others.

I'm taking requests for cover art for this story and my other story Last Paragons. If anyone who does high-quality fan art and wishes to do a cover art for my stories, you can PM me and I'll send my Ocs' description.

Read and review.

Vader 23A


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Painting the Town Red

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, I only own my OCs.

Team RXDY

 _A female voice said, "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond for counting the exploits of heroes and villains forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led to the tools that would even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows' absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they're gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world but take heed for there will be no victory in strength."_

 _Her voice was then replaced with a male one, "Or perhaps victory is in the simpler things you've long forgotten. Things that require a stronger, more determined soul!"_

It was a cold mid-morning on the continent of Anima, Rena leads her team through a village composed of humans and faunus. The two races live in harmony, a rare sight considering the discrimination the faunus face every day.

Draco looked around commenting, "This isn't something you don't see every day. Humans and faunus co-existing without tension."

Rena told him without looking at the dragon faunus, "This village at one point was sparsely populated due to constant attacks by the Grimm. So the mayor of the town asked the Vale Council for assistance but didn't get an answer. Desperate he turned to Atlas. Unlike the Vale Council, Atlas accepted the mayor's plea and with the kingdom's military might backing them, the humans and faunus united to hold the line. Not expecting fierce opposition the invading Grimm forces were pushed back. However, pushing the creatures outside the village's main gate wasn't enough for the mayor. He wanted to prove his village won't tolerate being invaded so mustering his forces along with the Atlas military, the Grimm were hunted down without mercy. Down to the last abomination. Once the village was deemed safe, the mayor thanked his ally. Since then the population has grown from a few thousand to about one point two million and maintained a strong relationship with Atlas, the latter going as far as offering them a fraction of its forces patrolling the boarders. The inhabitants get along well despite being two different races. This should be an example that peace between humans and faunus is possible." A young male deer faunus sees them and offers them a friendly smile something that Yumi returns. Some of the male teenagers melt from it while others are captivated by Rena's beauty.

The glare she sends them is enough for them to get the message.

They stop at a sandwich restaurant for lunch, sitting in a booth. They order what they want and the waiter writes it down before telling them their food will be out shortly.

Draco stated, "You know a lot about this place. How?"

Rena said, "I've been here before." The waiter returns with their food telling them to enjoy the food and ask if they anything else.

The group eats while engaging in idle chatter. After picking their meals clean, Rena pays the bill and the faunus team departs the restaurant.

Arriving at the mayor's office Team RXDY stands before the person.

The mayor was a middle-aged male fox faunus with short gray hair, 48 years old, stood around 5'10, fair skin, amber eyes and still had an impressive build. He wore a blue business suit and purple tie. He currently sits in his brown leather chair.

He interlocked his hands, "Ah, you're the mercenary faunus team everyone talks about. The name's Sean Heatherway, I'm the mayor of this city, Kurajima."

Yumi complimented, "It's a nice place."

Sean smiled, "It is, isn't it?"

Rena asked, "What's the mission?"

Sean became serious, "For about a year, things have been peaceful in Kurajima but recently Grimm have started surfacing. Not only are they picking off travelers but also threatening to end trading routes I've established with Atlas. There's a village near the opening of a mountain range north of here. Head over there, find the source of the Grimm infestation and take it out. Tread carefully. Anima is a haven for bandits. Should you encounter any during the mission, take them out as well."

Draco said, "I'm surprised they haven't raided your village yet or the Grimm coming to eat you."

Sean answered, "The mountain range is known for rock slides and tumbling boulders. They usually keep the Grimm in check but with travelers coming and going, the Grimm are getting bolder."

The dragon faunus assured, "We'll wipe out the infestation, sir. No Grimm will make it out alive."

The mayor smiled gratefully, "Thank you very much. I'll have the money prepared for you when you return." RXDY leaves the mayor's office.

Reaching Kurajima's front gate the guards in the observation towers pull the switch, opening the gate for the team to pass.

Walking along the dirt road the faunus team stays alert, knowing an ambush can happen.

Xavier stated, "Why doesn't Atlas take care of this? They have the firepower to deal with the Grimm."

Yumi looked at him, "Maybe Atlas wants to conserve their resources. They patrol the boarders and don't want to risk losing ships to terrain."

The ox faunus thought about it, "Sounds reasonable." Approaching the neighboring village, the group sees a sign showing the name: Yokohama.

Drawing their weapons they enter the place only to be greeted with blood staining the walls of houses and road and rotting corpses, the horrible scent coming off made Yumi cover her nose. Draco clenches his shotgun while Xavier can only imagine the carnage that plagued this place. Rena keeps walking unfazed by the gruesome sight.

Yumi said, "This place is deserted. I'm not sensing any Grimm."

Rena told her, "Grimm don't have Aura or a soul, they're creatures of darkness." Laying her eye on a little girl Rena moves toward her only to find her half-eaten, the child's brown eyes glazed over. Kneeling the human-like faunus quietly closes the girl's eyes. Shaking her head Rena does a small prayer.

Suddenly the grounds begins to rumble, then shakes violently and explodes. Through the dust glowing red eyes stare back at the faunus hissing. Once the dust clears the Grimm's identity was confirmed as a Death Stalker but this one wasn't like the typical scorpion Grimm seen around Vale. This Death Stalker was obviously larger, older and more dangerous as indicated by the scars on its body.

Xavier balled up his fists, deploying Gemini, "What's a Death Stalker doing out here? Don't they prefer warmer climates such as Vale?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "This giant makes an exception. It's probably the one preying on travelers Sean told us about. As far as I'm concerned, it's just another dead Grimm." He cocks Judgment.

Releasing a beastly shriek, the overgrown arachnid charges. Raising its left pincer the scorpion swings it, RXDY jumps back. The swing generates a powerful gust of wind that forces the faunus team to lay on the ground. Despite this, they can feel themselves slowly being pushed back prompting them to stab their weapons into the ground for added resistance. When gust ends Draco quickly gets to his feet loading fire Dust shotgun shells into Judgment and opens fire. The Death Stalker brings its pincers together shielding its face. Rena runs at the giant scorpion and leaps into the air, when the Death Stalker separates the pincers the one-eyed faunus swings Scarlet across its face. The attack barely leaves a scratch on the beast's exoskeleton. Rena sees the Grimm bringing its pincer close and forms an X with her gauntlets before the attack connects launching her backwards. She black flips on the ground before recovering in a crouch position stabbing Scarlet into the ground to slow her momentum. Once she comes to a complete stop Rena stands activating her Semblance. Flames erupt on Scarlet with a loud hiss, she stabs her claymore into the ground again the flames race along the fissure her weapon created.

The Death Stalker notices the flame trail coming. A pillar of fire engulfs the Grimm. The team waits for the end result to show. To everyone's shock the Death Stalker is unharmed save for a smoking exoskeleton.

Rena ordered, "Xavier, launch Draco onto the creature's back!" The ox faunus nods grabbing the dragon faunus' outstretched arm. He spins around gathering speed then throws Draco at the scorpion Grimm. Landing on the back Draco extends his claws.

He aggressively slashes at the Grimm causing it to shake its massive body. Draco drives his claws into the back to keep himself steady, frustrated the Death Stalker shakes harder which causes Draco to hold on tighter. Now enraged by the nuisance on its body, the Death Stalker charges at a boulder hoping to drive Draco into the rock. The dragon faunus looks behind him to see the massive rock so he jumps off seconds before the Death Stalker collides with it. Disoriented the Grimm hisses at the headache the collision made. It next feels excruciating pain as Draco targets its limbs. It turns to face the faunus and snaps its pincers at Draco, the young hunter back peddles and looks up to see the Death Stalker lifting its glowing stinger he knows what it was planning. Draco jumps back seconds before the stinger hits the ground, the Death Stalker quickly pulls it out and tries again. Draco evades knowing the stinger contained an extremely potent venom that can kill even the strongest hunter or huntress.

Xavier finds himself battling with a Beringel that was hiding within the village.

The two exchange blows, fists meeting. Sidestepping a punch Xavier grabs it and flips the Beringel overhead. The gorilla Grimm roars at him throwing its fist Xavier catches it and bends the limbs the opposite direction earning him a cry of pain from the Beringel.

Balling its free fist the primate throws a hard punch that Xavier blocks with his gauntlets. Recovering the ox faunus charges his opponent cocking his own fist and thrusts it forward with a yell. The force behind it sends the Beringel into a house. Already weakened by weather and erosion the structure collapses on top of the Grimm. Xavier knows that won't finish it. Beringel were stronger, durable and surprisingly aggressive for its size. The gorilla rises of the debris snapping its arm back into proper place then pounds its chest. Jumping into the air it looks to smash Xavier into the ground. He dodges it and exchanges blows with his adversary once again. Xavier subtly moves Gemini at the direction of punches thrown by the Beringel, absorbing the hits and in turn making the gauntlets brighter.

Rena stares at the Death Stalker with a calm expression while thinking up a strategy to finish the giant arachnid. Every strike dished out won't penetrate its exoskeleton. Directing her gaze upward she sees it. If they can somehow direct the stinger its sheer mass can punch through the exoskeleton.

Yumi uses hit and run tactics on the giant scorpion targeting the joints. Hermes leaves only minor cuts.

Draco sees his comrade in danger and fires at the Beringel this allows Xavier to get up. Gemini glows white hot as he activates his Semblance. Running at his opponent the ox faunus raises his fist the gorilla Grimm does the same. The punches connect but thanks to Semblance Xavier wins shattering the Grimm's arm, dodging attacks by its remaining arm Xavier lands strikes on the Beringel's stomach, chest, legs and finishes it with an uppercut. The Grimm falls onto its back trailing dust as it slides on the ground.

Draco saw his comrade standing and said, "What are you waiting for, Xavier? Finish it!"

The ox faunus replied, "No, that would make me no better than them." Shaking his head at the faunus' refusal to finish the Beringel off, Draco walks over to the dying Grimm and blasts its head off. They both watch as the gorilla evaporates away in black smoke.

Draco turned to face Xavier, "These creatures have no pity or remorse. They will kill you without hesitation, thus you mustn't show them any mercy. Your reluctance to finish a Grimm will cost you your life someday, Xavier." They next see Yumi flying towards them after the Death Stalker whacks her away with its tail.

Kicking back to her feet the wolf faunus wipes the blood from her busted lip then Rena lands next to her seconds later, however she did it on her own.

The one-eyed faunus said, "We need to get this monster to use the stinger on itself."

Draco asked his leader, "How do you propose we do that?"

Rena answered, "Righteous Fury!" Xavier and Draco run at the Death Stalker.

Xavier directs the gathered energy on his gauntlets into himself, enhancing his strength. His feet digs into the dirt as he stops the beast's pincer then with one mighty punch shatters it earning a loud cry of pain from the Death Stalker. Draco climbs the remaining pincer and stands on the arachnid's head. Strapping Judgment to his shoulder he activates his own Semblance, his claws extend, eyes become slits, teeth turn razor-sharp and exposed skin turn into scales. Draco slices away at the scorpion Grimm. Claw marks appear but do no further damage. He targets the eyes since they had no protection, rendering the Death Stalker half blind. The two end their combo.

Rena called out next, "Meteor Shower!" She and Draco hit their combo attack.

Draco deactivates his Semblance, his appearance returning to normal. He loads ice Dust shotgun shells into Judgment and targets the joints of the Death Stalker's legs encasing them in ice as Rena runs at top speed, swinging Scarlet so fast it appears as a blur. Lines appears in the joints that quickly turn into tiny fragments. Its support robbed the scorpion falls to the ground. However, the Death Stalker glares at the group in defiance.

The team leader said, "This is your end. Lunar Eclipse!" Draco throws a smoke grenade from his belt. He purchased some prior to a previous mission.

The smoke expands obscuring the Death Stalker's vision. Yumi activates her Semblance, Lunar. Day becomes night and the moon shines brightly.

Holding her dagger in a reverse grip the wolf faunus charges, jumps into the air and dives at the joint holding the stinger. Timing her attack, Yumi slashes the joint, leaving a cut as Rena removes the other pincer. The faunus duo next jump simultaneously and race towards each other. They strike in unison as they pass each other. An X appears then the stinger breaks off the joint and pierces the Death Stalker's head, killing it. The scorpion Grimm releases one final shriek into the air before the head crashes to the ground. It evaporates in black smoke.

Xavier sighed, "Woo, that beast was tough."

Draco answered, "The Grimm become stronger as they age. What did you expect?" They resume searching for the source of the Grimm infestation.

The team finds a cave inside a huge mountain. Thanks to their faunus traits they see perfectly in the darkness. Down and down they went, the temperature dropping to 50 degrees Fahrenheit. Reaching the heart of the cave, RXDY sees a web with skeletons littering it.

Yumi suddenly shivered, "I just got goosebumps, guys. Something is here." As if on queue, a black shape walks out of the darkness and onto the web.

The creature had 8 legs, little over half the size of a Beowolf, white bony plate covering them, massive dagger-like fangs that no doubt contained lethal venom, claws protruded from the tip of its legs meant for climbing and bony spikes lined its massive abdomen. 8 red eyes open and lets out a deep hiss.

Draco recognized it, "A spider Grimm? I thought those were hunted down."

Rena answered, "Think again. This thing must have been preying on travelers, killing them with its venom and carrying them here to its web to feed."

Xavier asked, "Do you think this creature and the Death Stalker have been co-existing without the other noticing?"

Rena nodded, "It's possible. After all, scorpions are in the arachnid family." The spider Grimm hissed louder, "It's best we leave it alone. This Grimm is clearly much older than the Death Stalker we just fought." The spider Grimm watches them leave its sight and returns to whence it came. Exiting the cave, Rena channels fire into her blade and cuts a large chunk of rock out of the mountain, using it to seal off the cave. In her mind she hopes it can contain the arachnid.

At this point the sun was setting, changing the sky into a mixture of orange, pink and red.

The team heads back to Kurajima, the guards see them and raise the front gate. They enter the village as the gate lowers behind them.

Entering Sean's office, Rena informs him of the mission's success.

The fox faunus smiled, "Ah, so you found the Grimm infestation and purged it?"

Rena said, "Yes and no. Yes, we found the reason why so many travelers were being killed. Turns out there was a Death Stalker preying on them but the one we faced was older and much bigger than the typical Death Stalker you may see. It was tough. We still won in the end. No, because there was also a spider Grimm hiding deep within a mountain cave. It's possible it and the Death Stalker were co-existing without noticing or didn't care. The spider Grimm was also preying on travelers as evident by the skeletons littering its web."

Sean queried, "I take it you dealt with this monster?"

Draco shook his head, "No, sir. It was too dangerous. One look and we could tell that thing could kill us with its venom. Rena decided it was best to leave it in peace and to our relief, the spider Grimm didn't follow us. Although she sealed off the cave entrance with tons of rock. The creature won't pose a threat to your people any more."

The mayor let out a sigh of relief, "That's good news. That will put our minds at ease and we can resume trading goods with Atlas and travelers can come here again. I'll still advise them to exercise caution while traveling." Turning in his chair Sean reached down and placed a brown bag on his desk, "As promised, here's your money. 20 million lien." Rena grabs the bag and thanks him.

Xavier said, "We pray your village prospers without any further Grimm trouble."

Sean chuckled, "One can hope." They depart the mayor's office and stop at another restaurant in Kurajima before checking in to a local Inn to rest for the night, using some of the lien to pay for the rooms.

A/N: First official chapter of Team RXDY finished.

I altered the narration we all in the beginning of RWBY Volume 1 slightly.

The team battled with a Death Stalker that was older followed by a Beringel and a spider Grimm, since it was much older than the Death Stalker Rena decided it was better to seal it inside the mountain cave.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 2.

Vader 23A


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dealing with Terrorists

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, I only my OCs.

Team RXDY

Rena and her team sit in the passenger compartment of a train transporting Dust from the Schnee Dust Company. Their client explained the train was subjected to frequent raids by the White Fang, Rena wasn't surprised. She believed it was in response to the incrimination faunus endure every day. She showed no reaction when the client next said some terrorist organization was also launching attacks against the transport trains in an attempt to instill fear.

Rena and her team are ordered to act as security for the train they're on until it reaches the station to offload its cargo.

Yumi reads a book she found on the library compartment which ironically is about the Grimm, their possible origins, the types normally encountered and some that theoretically exist. The book includes eye witness accounts of travelers supposedly encountering them. Any logical person knows unless there is evidence to support the claims, they're just rumors.

Looking out the window behind Yumi, Rena sees storm clouds moving in, lightning flashes inside accompanied by thunder.

The driver said over the PA, _"Attention, passengers this is Jason Warner. We're about to encounter some nasty storm clouds so please take your seats and buckle up. This could get rough but I promise we'll get through this storm unharmed."_ A female deer faunus attendant walks through pushing a cart of food and drinks.

She said, "Anything off the trolley?"

Xavier raised his hand, "I'll take a bowl of fruit."

Yumi said, "I'll take a roast beef sandwich."

Draco nodded, "I'll have the same."

Rena ordered, "I'll take a turkey and bacon sandwich on whole wheat bread with an apple. All glasses of water as well, please." The attendant nods and gives them their food and drinks then Rena pays the toll. The deer faunus walks to the other passengers asking them if they want anything.

The faunus team eat their food in silence while listening to the rain hitting the train's outer hall and thunder clashing outside. Their meals are eaten completely and give the wrapping and plastic cups to the attendant when she returns to collect trash. A few hours tick by until Xavier stretches.

Draco chuckled, "Are you bored, Xavier? You look as if you're about to yawn."

Xavier shrugged, "Not gonna lie but this is boring, sitting here while the train ventures toward its destination without knowing if terrorists are going to attack us with little warning or just wait for us at the train station. Did the client give us the name of the terrorist organization?"

Rena shook her head, "No, he didn't. We'll interrogate one terrorist and find out." Yumi finishes her book and feels a nap is in order.

She leans her head against the seat locking her fingers together and closes her amber eyes. One lightning bolt flashes dangerously close to the train, thunder crackles seconds later rather loudly, shaking it. Some passengers are woken from their sleep by the sound.

The ride continues uneventful for who knows how long when Rena unbuckles, placing Scarlet on her seat and stands up to use the restroom. Stepping inside she locks the door and does her thing. Once that's done she washes her hands drying them and tossing the paper towel into the trash bin. Exiting the restroom the one-eyed faunus returns to her seat.

Jason said, _"Good news, passengers we'll be arriving at our destination soon. Thank you for riding with us."_ Rena unbuckles and rises to her feet, a sense of foreboding washes over her.

Draco asked, "Something wrong, Rena?"

The one-eyed faunus told him, "This is too easy. The train has traveled this far without any attacks. Red flag right there. The terrorists could be waiting for us at the station." The thunderstorm breaks up showing a spectacular sunset. However, the sight is short-lived when black smoke appears.

As the train gets closer, the passengers take in the scenery. It was like hell descended on the town as the station was engulfed by flames. Suddenly a supply depot explodes sending debris and hot metal thousands of feet into the air. Jason presses the emergency break button. The wheel axles lock and the horrible sound of steel against steel can be heard. The train's speed slowly drops. Eventually it comes to a complete stop.

Team RXDY walk through the compartments until they reach the door and step off.

Rena ordered, "Draco, Xavier, stay with the train. Make sure the passengers are safe. Yumi, you're with me." The two venture into the burning station, they soon pick up the sound of a man pleading with someone.

Hiding behind a tall crate they poke their heads out to see one of the station personnel on his knees, bruised and bleeding from a wound on his head. In front of him stood one of the terrorists.

The train station personnel said, "Please, sir. We have nothing of value here! Just leave us. Please. I got a family to support!"

His assailent scoffed, "I don't care about your trivial problems. I received word that a train was carrying Dust mined by the Schnee Dust Company to this station. Where is it? Tell me and I may consider sparing your life." Rena looks at Yumi and signals her to take out the terrorists guarding her target.

The wolf faunus nods and uses her speed to get behind their blind spot. Quickly drawing Hermes she slits their throats before they knew what happened. A red line appears on the skin and blood pours out then the bodies collapse to the ground with a loud thud. The terrorist interrogating the station member turns around to see his two men on the ground in a pool of their own blood. He next feels an armored clad arm wrap around his throat, spinning him around and slam into a wall. He next finds himself pinned to it by a hand.

Rena said, "Tell us what organization are you part of? The White Fang?"

The man scoffed again, "Please. I'd rather be drunk out of my mind than align myself with those animals. I'm part of the Black Star network."

Rena asked, "Where is your main base located?"

The terrorist gave her a toothy grin, "You'll have to find out for yourself."

The faunus narrowed her eye, "What's your purpose for being here?"

Her victim said, "I won't tell you." Rena punches him.

She told him, "What is your purpose here?" She didn't get an answer so she punched him again, "Tell me."

The terrorist mocked, "Is that all you got?"

Rena warned, "I can snap your bones as if they're twigs." The terrorist's response is spitting in Rena's face.

Wiping the gunk off the faunus gives him a look that would freeze hell. Rena knocks the man unconscious with a punch. Turning at the station member's direction she takes in his appearance.

He looked around 23 years old, short brown hair, green eyes, fair skin and had stubble growing along his jawline. His face had bruises indicating he was beaten up.

She asked, "What's your name?"

The man replied, "Michael Stillman. I work here as a supervisor. I just punched in before these guys launched their attack. They wanted Dust from the train scheduled to arrive."

Rena wondered, "The one my team was on, right?"

Michael nodded, "Yes, that one. Though for what reason, I do not know."

Yumi said, "Do you know how many of these Black Star terrorists are there? If you know, please tell us. It will help." The young man crossed his arms closing his eyes, trying to remember how many there are.

He opened them, "About twenty-three, twenty-four. Though I have no idea where they all are currently. You'll have to search the station. Sorry I can't be of any further help."

Rena told him, "It's fine. Is the control room nearby? If you can get there, you can guide us through the station."

Michael's shoulders slumped in regret, "It was destroyed in the attack. They did it so we can't call for help. Just a heads-up these guys are merciless, they won't show any mercy."

Rena stated, "Then we won't either. Head for the train and take shelter on it." After watching Michael leave she pulled out her scroll, "Draco, do you read me?" She hears gunfire and battle cries on the other end.

The dragon faunus answered, _"We're a little busy right now. The enemy caught wind of the train and started attacking. Jason is considering leaving the station and head for the next one."_

Rena said, "No! Tell him to stay put. We still need a way out of here after these terrorists have been dealt with." She ends the call, looking at the sky with her eye closed. Nothing goes easy for them.

Yumi asked her, "What do you want to do?"

The one-eyed faunus directed her gaze toward Yumi, "Ready your dagger, we're going hunting." Back at the docking station, Draco and Xavier fight against the Black Star terrorists attacking the train.

One terrorist no older than 20 swings his wrist blades at Xavier who blocks it with Gemini, sparks fly on contact. The terrorist swings his blades at a 45 degree angle the ox faunus brings his arms toward that direction. Blocking a downward thrust with one arm, Xavier counters with a punch from his free arm. The force behind the strike sends the opponent careening across the ground. He senses danger and turns his body to see another terrorist jumping towards him with his battle ax ready to cleave the faunus in half. He doesn't get the chance because the man's head gets blown off courtesy of an explosive shotgun shell. Turning the other way Xavier sees Draco pointing Judgment at his direction while holding his own challenger in the air by the throat, the gun barrel smoking. Draco cocks the shotgun, ejecting the empty shell out of the chamber then points Judgment at his opponent's chest and pulls the trigger. The next round of pellets rip a gaping hole in the enemy's chest staining Draco's clothes with gray matter and blood.

Returning his attention to his opponent, Xavier runs at the terrorist cocking his fist back in preparation to throw another punch. The terrorist gets up sidestepping the punch that leaves a small crater. A bead of sweat rolls down his face at the display of power. If that fist connected his bones would have shattered. Shaking off the fear he charges at Xavier thrusting his dual weapons in various arcs. The young ox faunus adjusts his parries each hit absorbed by Gemini. He catches one wrist blade, ignoring the pain of the razor-sharp blades cutting into his palm. With a quick jerk he breaks the metal followed by a kick to the chest. He tosses the blades aside then balls up his fists. The terrorist has a look of shock on his face.

'He snapped the blades off like they were nothing!' He mentally raged.

The man runs at Xavier again with his remaining wrist blade and lifts it into the air, the reflected light displaying its sharpness. The ox faunus twirls behind him, wraps his arms around the enemy's waist and executes a German suplex. The terrorist returns to his feet dazed when Xavier appears in front of him, the dominant foot placed forward. Xavier thrusts his right fist forward. The impact generates a small shockwave before the terrorist is sent flying into a rocky hill. Running over to the man's location, Xavier sees the man unconscious but alive.

'We'll take him to the nearest hospital for treatment before turning him over to the police station.' He thought.

Draco spots a group of terrorists running toward him. He pulls the trigger on Judgment unleashing rounds on them.

'Oh, get out of here with that garbage.' Draco thought calmly.

One terrorist attempts to sneak up on the dragon faunus but Draco simply places his weapon on shoulder, pointing it to his target and fires. The terrorist's head gets blown off.

Yumi utilizes her speed and agility, slitting their throats before they knew what hit them. Seeing another enemy rapidly approaching she throws Hermes into the target's skull killing him instantly. Rushing over she pulls her weapon free before her ears stiffen. Twirling around she throws Hermes again, this time hitting another Black Star terrorist in the jugular. The fool chokes on his own blood then falls to the ground with a thud, his body twitching. She joins Rena to resume their quest to find the leader of the Black Star network.

Rena's scroll rung and she answered it, "Yes?"

Xavier said, _"We may have a problem. I've spotted a contagion of bullheads a few miles from our location. It's the White Fang."_

Rena stated, "They must be after the Dust as well. Let's wrap this up and leave. Ask Jason if there's another train station to offload the cargo."

The ox faunus replied, _"Will do."_ Rena feels something cold and heavy wrap around her throat, pulling hard enough for her to lose her grip on Scarlet the claymore falls to the ground. Glancing downward the one-eyed faunus discovers what's wrapped around her throat is a metal chain.

She heard a human's voice command, "Heave ho! Heave ho!" The chain starts choking the air out of her as Rena's vision becomes blurry. However, what the terrorists don't know is that Rena possesses unbreakable will meaning no matter how many times she falls down she gets back up.

Finding the end of the chain with her hands, Rena starts unwrapping it. Once it's loose enough she yanks it forward sending her attackers overhead losing their grip on the chain. Rena falls to one knee coughing as she breathes in air. Recovering she eyes the chain laying at her feet, a plan formulating in the faunus' mind. Grabbing it she wraps half the chain length around her left gauntlet while picking up Scarlet with her dominant hand. With restrained fury, Rena walks forward. The two terrorists are unnerved by the dark look in her eye. It's like they were peering into the abyss. They turn around to flee but Rena won't allow that. Eyeing the man to the left she throws Scarlet piercing the man's left leg, earning her a cry of pain and him falling onto the rocky ground. Next turning to the fool's friend the faunus twirls her wrist to release more of the chain to the length she desire. Using her strength to propel it, the metal wraps around the terrorist's left foot.

Rena said, "Get over here!" She yanks on the chain, bringing the target to her.

The faunus opens her hand and when the human is close enough she drives her hand through his chest emerging from the other end with his heart in tow. The man lets out a gurgling scream before sliding off her hand. Looking to her left again Rena walks over to the man, violently pulls him up and cups his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her as she compresses it. Bones start cracking. The man's skull soon caves in.

She knows when one doesn't deserve mercy. These terrorists are no exception.

Picking up her weapon and the chain, Rena continues her quest to rid this station of the Black Star organization. She cuts down every terrorist in her way.

The faunus heard Yumi's voice call out, "Rena, over here!" Looking around until she locates the wolf faunus, Rena heads over. Gazing downward she stares at her team mate's objective.

She asked, "This him?" The man in question appeared 40 years old, stood 6'4" tall, dark skin, deep brown eyes, short black hair and wore some attire Rena hadn't seen in her life.

Yumi nodded with a smile, "Yep. Azule, he's leader of the Black Star network. Couldn't find any further information besides his name."

Rena praised, "Good work, Yumi. I'm very pleased."

Yumi's smile widened, "Thank you, Rena."

The one-eyed faunus crouched down to his level, "Do you know what you've done, human?"

Azule glared at her, spewing with venom, "So my target had faunus escorts. Never thought our kind would sink so low."

Rena said, "You made a big mistake attacking this station, Azule. Killing you here and now would be too easy. Instead, we're taking you to the Atlas Interrogation Squad. They certainly have ways of making their victim talk. I have something that will hold you." She wraps the chain around him and Yumi hands her a pad lock she found, securing the chain. Yumi keeps the key on her. Rena hoists the man up onto her shoulder.

Azule ordered, "Put me down, faunus filth!"

Rena warned, "Resist and I'll break your legs." Returning to the docking station they see their fellow male faunus team mates resting. Around them lied corpses of the Black Star. Azule is stunned, these were some of his finest men.

Yumi asked, "How are you and Draco holding up, Xavier?"

The ox faunus shrugged his broad shoulders, "They put up a tough fight but we triumphed. I was able to keep one of them alive for questioning."

Rena asked, "Where's Jason?"

Draco pointed behind him, "In the locomotive unit." The leader advances to the unit and sees Jason cowering in a corner.

She said, "You can stop now. We've dealt with the problem. Do you know if there's another station to offload the Dust?"

Jason scratched the back of his head before answering, "There is one train station about 10 miles ahead of us, just outside the border of Atlas. We have enough fuel to take us there."

Rena nodded, "Then start the engine. I suggest we leave unless you want the White Fang raiding you next."

Jason automatically shook his head, "Heavens, no! Please get on!" Team RXDY hops onto the train with their prisoners.

She heard a White Fang member shout, "They're getting away! Shoot the driver!"

Rena said, "Draco, lay cover fire! Jason get this thing moving immediately!" Jason pulls the lever forward, the train's wheels slowly start moving picking up speed as the engine turns on.

Jason exclaimed, "Come on, pick up speed faster!" Draco shoots fire Dust rounds at the pursuing White Fang until he feels the train moving faster, ejecting the empty shell and closes the door.

The White Fang watches their target escape.

The one in charge groaned, "Damn it, got away! Boss isn't gonna be happy." Team RXDY leads their captives to their seats and sit across, keeping an eye on them.

Draco pulls out the box of fire Dust shotgun shells out of his jacket pocket and loads fresh shells into Judgment. Rena lays her hands on the pummel of her blade, her left eye piercing their souls.

In spite of this Azule stared back, "You won't get away with this, faunus. You four are wanted yourselves, some are offering substantial rewards to bringing your heads to whoever the client is."

Rena's expression didn't change, "I'd welcome them to try. You humans think you're at the top of the food chain. That we faunus should be kept in cages or put into Dust mines."

Azule grinned, "As it should. We humans are the dominant species."

Draco joined in, "Is that so? Didn't you see your men back there? They stood no chance against us."

The terrorist next to Azule stood up, "You filthy..." Draco cocks Judgment while giving the man a calm but challenging look.

Swallowing his pride, he sits back down.

Xavier said, "If we wanted, we could have killed you back at the train station but chose otherwise."

Azule spoke with spite, "You must be part of the White Fang. Those animals want to enslave humanity."

Xavier told him, "We are not part of that group. We don't kill out of some grudge. Perhaps we'll be doing that group a favor by keeping you two behind bars." Azule promises the faunus team many painful ways to die. Team RXDY brushes off the empty threats.

The travel to the train station is tense with the faunus remaining on alert. The train begins slowing down, showing they have arrived. Inside the locomotive unit Jason leans over the control console, burying his face in his arms. The young man releases a big sigh of relief. They made it.

He steps out of the unit only to meet one of the Atlas soldiers.

The soldier asked, "What's your purpose for being here?"

Jason showed the man his ID on the scroll, "I'm Jason Warner, I run this Dust transportation train. The original station came under heavy attack so I came here to offload the Dust. This station is a backup." Grabbing the scroll, the Atlas soldier looks it over then nods.

He handed the device back to Jason, "Very well, my men will oversee the offload." They overhear Rena telling Azule and his goon to get off the train.

Jason explained, "Those three men are the reason why I'm here. Apparently the man with the blonde hair is Azule, leader of the Black Star terrorist network."

The Atlas soldier's eyes widened behind his visor, "Stories about him were mentioned but I never thought they were actually true. He's wanted in all four kingdoms with Atlas being his favorite target. Which makes sense given that Atlas is the only kingdom with a military. Thank you for apprehending this man. You have potentially saved many innocent lives. The General will be a happy man."

Yumi tilted her head in confusion, "He's a General?"

The Atlas soldier explained to the wolf faunus, "His name is James Ironwood. He's the headmaster of Atlas Academy, a General in Atlesian military and holds two seats on the Atlesian Council. We just call him General."

Yumi commented, "That's pretty impressive. Holding all three positions at once." As if responding a bullhead carrying the General lands.

Stepping off the airship the man walks over allowing RXDY to take in his appearance.

Ironwood stood 6'6" tall, looked to possibly be in his early 40s, well-dressed and clean, blue eyes, short black hair with the sides turning gray and white complexion to his skin. His outfit was composed of a white overcoat, gray undercoat, black sweater, red necktie and white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and were tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

The man halted his advance, "Who among you is the leader?"

Rena stepped forward, "I am, sir."

Ironwood extended his hand, "I'm James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian military."

The one-eyed faunus gripped the human's hand firmly, "Rena Schwartz, leader of Team RXDY."

Ironwood felt the strength of her grip, "Quite a hand shake."

Releasing Ironwood's hand Rena said, "The three men beside me are part of the Black Star network. Like Jason said, they're the reason he had to come here since the original destination suffered a terrorist attack. I'm sure the Atlas Interrogation Unit will want to question them about what they're planning."

Ironwood hummed, "I'm sure they will. Thank you, Rena. I'll make sure to pay you handsomely." He pulled out his scroll and typed a few buttons then put it in his pocket, "I transferred your reward money to your account. If you need anything, call me. Atlas is working to ensure the people of Remnant are safe from any threat." Nodding the faunus turns around, signaling her team to do the same.

Draco asked his leader, "Can he be trusted? He is a member of the Atlesian Council, after all. We all know how much our kind's looked down at."

Rena answered, "I have a feeling Ironwood is one of the select few we can come to trust, Draco. For now we'll stay on the line of caution. Trust is easy to destroy but takes time to build."

Xavier nodded sympathetically, "I know, Rena. But come on, not all humans despise our kind." Rena turns to him, her face stoic.

She informed, "Yes, there are a few humans who understand our plight of wanting equality and respect between humans and faunus. That's like only one percent of mankind. The remaining ninety-nine percent don't. Overcoming this kind of discriminatory isn't easy. Of course, I'm willing to help our race stand on equal footing with mankind. Sadly there will always be rotten apples in society."

Yumi hugged her, "That future is still possible, Rena. You should never give up."

Xavier pumped his chest, "And we'll follow you all the way." Looking at Draco she sees the dragon faunus giving her the thumps-up and down to see Yumi giving her a thousand-watt smile.

Draco asked them, "Do you think the Whiter Fang is furious that its subordinates didn't obtain the Dust?"

Rena said, "I'm pretty sure the group is." They watch Ironwood's bullhead lifting off with its passengers on board.

Draco stated, "I hope Ironwood can get some useful information out of those men."

Xavier replied, "I'm sure there are ways the Atlas Interrogation Unit will get them to talk. What should we do with our earned money?" Yumi sorts through a map of downtown Atlas on her scroll.

She said, "I haven't been in Atlas before. Why don't we explore downtown?"

Xavier nodded, "I'm down with that." Taking a bullhead to downtown Atlas, the faunus team explores the city. They see the first batch of the Atlesian Knight-200 otherwise known as the AK-200 and successor to the AK-130 being displayed in front of a gathered crowd.

The new android foot soldiers possessed a more slender, humanoid appearance than their predecessors, clad in white armor with their black robotic workings visible underneath. Their armor's thin at the mid-section, neck and joints but the legs and chest appeared well-protected. The helmets had black visors.

To the faunus team's amusement the AK-200s perform the military salute.

In the Atlas Prison, Ironwood reaches the cell block holding the latest prisoners.

He asked the guard, "Any luck?"

The guard shook his head, "I'm afraid not, General. The Interrogation Unit tried every method imaginable but those two won't crack. If anything, they keep giving us a mocking glare like they're asking us if that's the best we got."

Ironwood briefly looked at the locked cell door then back to the guard, "Even the toughest crack eventually. Be patient. It's imperative we keep them off the street."

The guard saluted, "As you wish, General."

Ironwood nodded, "Remember. Patience is a virtue." Inside his cell, Azule sits in the corner overhearing the entire conversation.

'They'll have to do better than that.' He mentally scoffed.

His mind next flashes back to the one responsible for his predicament.

He said to himself, "That damn faunus filth thinks these walls can hold me? Bah! Your kind deserves to live in Dust mines. Equality between humans and faunus isn't possible." An evil grin formed, "You ain't seen the last of me, One-Eyed Devil." Psychotic laughter fills the air.

A/N: Chapter 2 done.

Rena and her team's escort mission took a bad turn when the Black Star terrorist network attacked the train station they Dust transportation train was originally assigned to dock at. The group was also led by a man wanted in all four of the kingdoms. Team RXDY won in the end and captured the terrorist leader.

I added the Black Star terrorist network because there are practically no antagonist groups besides the White Fang now ran by Adam and Salem's group led by her in RWBY.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 2.

Vader 23A


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Rumor or Something More?

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, I only own my Ocs.

Team RXDY

Rena and her team find themselves in the City of Mistral, the capital of the kingdom with the same name. Wandering through the one of the upper levels the faunus take in the sights, a stark contrast to the lower levels of the city where low-lives such as thieves reside.

Xavier sees a clothing store containing all sorts of fancy clothes .

Draco called out, "Hey, you can look at that store later. Our client is waiting." The move further up until Haven Academy comes into view, walking past the entrance they enter the courtyard. Some of the students look at them, a few wondering if they're new students. Stepping foot in the academy the faunus team takes in the interior.

A faculty staff leads them up a flight of stairs, directing them to the headmaster's office. The staff member knocks on the door.

The headmaster said, "Come in." The door opens allowing RXDY to enter.

The headmaster was a middle-aged male lion faunus with tan/gray hair, a beard, tan complexion, brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown great coat with a matching mantle, which had a cross symbol on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, western nick tie, pocket watch, dark brown slacks and polished shoes.

The faculty staff member said, "Here's the team the Mistral Council requested, Headmaster."

The lion faunus smiled, nodding, "Thank you, Linda Goodwin. You can resume your duties." The woman bows and leaves closing the door behind.

Draco placed his hands in his pockets, "Who are you?"

The middle-aged faunus introduced himself, "My name is Leonardo Lionheart. I'm the headmaster of Haven Academy."

Xavier asked, "So what's so important we had to cut our time off?"

Leonardo said, "There's been an increase of criminal activity down in the lower levels of Mistral. I have doubts but I don't outrank the council. A number of people have gone missing, either they never return or as much as I refuse to believe killed. I looked to dispatch some of my third year students here at Haven but the Mistral Council doesn't want to risk being a laughing stock if my possible group of students found nothing and turned out being a wild goose chase. So they decided to hire a mercenary team. I at first declined at the decision, feeling my third year students could handle but the Mistral Council's decision was final and had to relent."

Rena narrowed her eye, "And that's where we come in, right?"

The Haven headmaster nodded, "Yes. You four are the most qualified. You have seen things some only see in their worst nightmares. So I want you to investigate these disappearances. If you find any clues report to me. You may go now. And good luck." He watches RXDY exit his office and stares at his desk hands clasped together.

Walking out the entry doors to Haven Academy, the faunus team head for their mission. They enter one of the towns asking the citizens if they've heard of strange disappearances. To their astonishment no one has heard of it. They keep asking around, believing someone will know. But after an hour Draco feels their aren't getting anywhere.

He said, "I think this whole disappearance mission is nothing more than a rumor pushed by the Mistral Council. You know how politics are."

Rena told the others, "We have to go to the lower levels of Mistral."

Yumi stated, "But Rena, that's where criminals live! What makes you think we'll find anything there?"

The one-eyed faunus looked at her, "Because, my dear Yumi, it makes the most sense." Pulling out her scroll to check the time she said, "Twelve-thirty pm. After lunch, we'll head down." Once finished eating the team journeys to the lower levels of Mistral.

The sight before them is a stark contrast to the more appealing and theatrical feeling they get from the higher levels.

Pubs litter the streets along with homeless people. Some sleep on benches while others hover near a bonfire for warmth. Their clothing had seen better days.

Yumi moves closer to Draco feeling uneasy with the stares they're getting from the homeless people.

Passing one pub, the group hears fighting going on they back up as an unlucky person is thrown through the window.

Xavier commented, "I can see why the lower levels are home to criminals and other low-lives. Why hasn't the Mistral Police done anything?"

Rena shrugged, "Maybe they don't want to lose any men." The faunus team reaches another pub called the Red Arrow.

Rena tells her team mates to wait outside while she heads inside to obtain information. Her team mates stand outside.

A few minutes in and Xavier asked, "How long do you think it'll be until someone starts pulling moves on Rena? Five minutes?"

Draco said, "No, ten." Xavier pulls out his scroll and sets the timer. They hear a cry of pain, fists flying and snap of bone.

The door opens and a man is thrown out, his face black and blue and holding his leg with a piece of bone sticking out. He groans in pain.

Rena poked her head out, "Listen up, pervert. You touch me again and I'll put your in the ground." She slams the door shut.

Xavier stopped the timer, "Wow, three minutes. New record." Back in the Red Arrow, the customers resume their activities, not wanting to be on the end of the faunus' anger.

Rena walks up to the bartender.

The man was around his early thirties, medium-length hair that was combed back with the aid of hair gel, pale skin, brown eyes, stood around 5'10 and had a decent build. He wore a white button-up shirt tucked into black work pants fastened by a black leather belt and and polished black shoes.

He is currently drying the inside of a glass with a white rag.

He asked, "What can I get you, my lady?"

Rena said, "Information. My team and I are investigating a report that people have been disappearing without explanation. Do you know anything?"

The bartender told her, "This is one rumor that some travelers wandering through Wind Path have seen a cathedral dubbed 'The Phantom Cathedral', given the fact it seemed to have appeared out of thin air. No one knows how old the structure is but word going around is that citizens, mainly of the upper class have been spotted walking toward it for unknown reasons. Wind Path is located to the north of the main city of Mistral. It's become a haven, no pun intended, for thieves, assassins and other people because it's not under the Mistral government's control. It's a rumor but Wind Path is your best bet. Be careful, young traveler."

Rena nodded, "Thank you for the info, sir." She gave him a gold coin, "Keep that. It's rare and no, it is not a replica." The bartender studies the coin and it was true. It was 100% real gold.

He looks to thank her but the faunus was gone.

Closing the door behind her, Rena signals her team they're moving out.

Yumi asked, "Did you find any useful information."

Rena answered, "Our best bet is head for Wind Path so it's back to the upper levels." After making their way the upper levels again the faunus team moves out to Wind Path.

Storm clouds develop as they continue onward, blocking out the sun. They next hear thunder clash. Knowing the danger of being outside during a thunderstorm the faunus team looks for shelter until the storm passes. There's only miles of open road until the so-called The Phantom Cathedral fazes into existence.

It was huge in size, gray stone walls, black shingle tiled roof, spires on the tip of the walls and stained glass. Rena uses her scroll as a camera, snapping a picture. She saves it.

Seeing it as the only source of shelter for now, RXDY heads for the cathedral. Opening the massive brown door, the team enters. The door groans before closing with a small thud making Yumi jump. A flash of lightning shines through the stained glass. Walking down the aisle RXDY takes in the rows of chairs, the occasional clash of thunder and flash of lightning add to the eerie atmosphere.

It seems like any other cathedral but the faunus team can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.

Draco voiced it, "Was everything Headmaster Lionheart false? Besides this cathedral everything appears normal." Rena walks up to an alter topped with a red banner. Surrounding it are what appears to be ceremonial items such as the chalice, Roman candles and some kind of symbol standing on top of the alter.

Yumi feels her hands shaking like some dark, invisible entity is running a finger down her spine. Her eyes waver as the feeling grows stronger.

Rena rushes to her team mate's side, sensing her distress.

She gently shook the wolf faunus, "Yumi, pull yourself together. We're here for you."

Yumi whimpered, "Rena, I'm scared."

Rena asked, "Of what?"

The young faunus replied, "This place. It has the stench of death in the air. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to leave."

Rena rubbed her shoulder in a reassuring manner, "We will. Let's find out who or what is responsible for all of these people disappearing first then we'll leave, okay?" The wolf faunus nodded and she continued, "For now you need to be brave, Yumi." The wolf faunus' ears twitch picking up footsteps from outside the entrance doors.

Reacting quickly, the group hides behind the pillars.

Poking her head out, Rena sees a citizen from the upper levels of Mistral heading for the alter. As he passes the one-eyed faunus Rena sees his brown eyes are glazed over as if under a spell. Poking her head out the other side she watches the man stand in front of the symbol and speaks in a language the group never heard of. The symbol flashes a bright blue confirming the alien words, seconds later a low rumble echoes through the hallway before starting to move. RXDY witness the alter sliding open revealing a flight of stairs. They watch the man descends it.

Rena whispered loudly, "Let's follow him." Tailing their target down the steps, the team eventually enter some cavern illuminated by torches.

Etched on the walls are paintings of humans down on their knees, arms extended toward the beam of light in the sky.

Yumi sniffed the air before covering her nose, "There's a decaying corpse somewhere up ahead. The odor's faint but still there." The closer they get to the source the more the scent grew until they reach a cell door.

There's no lock indicating it's being used. Opening the cell, the putrid scent of decay overwhelms the faunus team with Xavier gagging, nearing the point of losing his lunch. Their superior vision allows them to outlines of bodies. Not wanting to see them but hoping to find any clues to their mission, Rena channels fire into her sword bathing the cell in light.

A collective gasp escapes them before Yumi, Draco and Xavier's scream echoes throughout the cavern, Rena's mouth falls open, appalled by what she's seeing.

Some of the bodies had their chest ripped open where the heart was, some had scraps of burnt flesh left on their charred bones, some were decapitated and some were mutilated. Despite the gruesome sight, Rena pulls out her scroll again taking pictures, needing proof this isn't a rumor or some kind of sick joke.

Chants reach Yumi's ears. Wanting to escape the gruesome sight, Rena leads her team out of the cell.

Arriving at some door, Rena opens it as quietly as possible. As they move in the chanting grows louder until they see the man laying on a table near the edge of a pit. Behind it are a bunch of people wearing white robes with symbols unknown to the team bowing and chanting some name. In front of them is a man dressed in a more decorated robe with a gold neck collar keeping a crop top in place.

He said, "Ishtar, we offer this human as a sacrifice to you. Accept this offering and grant us power."

'Is that what those bodies in the cell were the result of? This barbaric ritual?' Rena thought.

Looking at the male citizen she discovers he is slowly coming to.

He took in his surroundings, "Where am I? What is this place?" He saw the high priest walking into his field of vision, "What are you doing?"

The high priest ignored his questions, "Ishtar hungers for your body, human. You should feel honored being sacrificed to our mighty god." The citizen starts begging for his life. His breathing changes into panicked breathes as the high priest signals for two of his followers to grab the man. The citizen struggles to escape his captors' iron grip.

Rena clenches the wall column next to her. She's tempted to go save the innocent man but she'd risk giving away their position.

Xavier places a hand on his leader's shoulder, silently telling her they can't save him.

The high priest ordered, "Cast him in!" The two lackeys throw the sacrifice into the pit.

Minutes later, they hear the man screaming in terror followed by a loud roar and then more screaming. The man screams louder, begging to be let out, to be spared and then he begins screaming "stay back". His cries of fear are cut off being replaced by faint gurgling sounds which were followed by a sickening crunch of bone.

With the ritual complete, the robed men warp out of view.

Yumi covered her mouth, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Draco patted her shoulder, "Easy, girl."

'Is this a cult? What is this Ishtar these humans worship?' Rena thought.

They venture towards the pit which ends up being a mistake because some invisible force grabs them and throws them into the pit. The faunus team lands face-first into the ground though their auras took the brunt of the hit.

Footsteps akin to thunder are detected accompanied by deep growls. Soon glowing red eyes appear.

'Whatever this so-called god that inhabits this pit, we're about to meet it.' Rena mentally told herself.

The beast called Ishtar steps into the view, allowing the faunus team to observe its appearance.

It stood eight feet tall, had the legs of a large theropod dinosaur, human torso, ripped muscular frame that puts even the most fit human to shame, black skin, hands tipped with lethal claws, demonic bat face with a jaw full of vicious jagged teeth, long tail ending with a spade tip and white bony plating ran the sides of its legs, the length of its back, forearms and neck.

Xavier's eyes widened in shock, "Is that a Grimm? I've never seen one like that before!"

Draco glared at it, "Whether it's in the books or not, it doesn't matter. It's still going down!" The Ishtar stares at its new prey with hunger, teeth stained with the blood of its beforehand meal. It runs its tongue across its entire gum line cleaning teeth of blood grossing RXDY out. Rena takes a picture of the monster, obtaining further evidence and places her scroll in her pocket.

Draco taunted, "Come on, you overgrown demon. Meet your demise!" The Ishtar takes a deep breath and releases a loud roar that shakes the area forcing the faunus team to cover their ears. The roar lasts 10 seconds and the team lowers their arms, ears ringing.

Xavier grunted, "Damn, that's some lung capacity."

Shaking her head, Rena ordered, "Attack!" Yumi rushes in Hermes drawn and slices the Ishtar's ankle but the dagger doesn't penetrate its skin. The Grimm kicks her into the wall, Yumi gasps at the pain striking her body. Though her aura again protected her it still hurt a lot. Rena dodges the Ishtar's claws feeling the gusts generated by the swings. It sees movement out of the corner of its eye Draco aims Judgment at it and unloads a fire Dust round the Ishtar brings its hand up to block. After the firing stops it swats the dragon faunus away. With speed that betrays its size the Ishtar turns its torso right snatching Xavier and bringing him towards its open mouth. Xavier uses all of his strength to prevent the beast's jaws from closing.

He gagged, "Ah! You've got horrible breath. There's something called oral hygiene, have you heard of it?" The Ishtar burps in his face making the ox faunus grimace in disgust.

It next feels pain in its left leg. Looking down it spots Rena stabbing it in a silent command to let her team mate go. Xavier uses this opportunity to escape jumping out of the Grimm's mouth. Yumi targets whatever she can. The Grimm's flesh remains intact.

Rena realizes they need to take out the Ishtar's vertical base if they have any chance of winning she orders her team to form up on her. Flashing a savage grin the Ishtar roars at them as if mocking the team. It snatches Xavier and rapidly tosses into the wall behind it. Grunting as he slides down the ox faunus studies the Grimm looking for weak spots. He sees around the Ishtar's mid-back cracks in the bony plating indicating it suffered a back injury at some point, possibly before inhabiting this pit.

Looking at his gauntlets Xavier feels they absorbed enough hits to further widen the cracks. Directing his gaze to the creature's tail, Xavier runs up it. Clenching his fist, Xavier drives it into the plating as hard as he can. The Ishtar feels it and reaches behind for Xavier the ox faunus makes sure not to get caught. Slowly the cracks widen. One final punch shatters the plating exposing the Grimm's flesh. Enraged by this the Ishtar shakes its entire body to rid itself of Xavier. The young hunter hangs on for dear life. The Ishtar shakes harder until Xavier is within reach of the beast's hand. Bringing him up to its level the giant Grimm roars in his face, the wind generated by it blows Xavier's hair back. The Ishtar next throws him into the wall in front of it, leaving a spider web-shaped crack. Xavier peels himself free and falls on his face.

He groaned, "Ow." A scream of pain catches his attention, fighting through his own he looks up to see Draco's arm trapped in the Grimm's jaws intent on severing the limb.

Ignoring the hot daggers of pain assaulting his nerves the dragon faunus takes aim with Judgment using his free hand. Pointing it at the Grimm's eye he pulls the trigger, the fire Dust shotgun shell burns the retinal tissue. The Ishtar cries in agony as it releases him, covering its eye. Rena catches her team mate setting him on his feet.

Draco said, "There's got to be a way to beat this thing! No Grimm is invincible."

Rena told him, "I'm thinking." She saw the Ishtar cocking its fist back, "Look out!" They split as the Grimm brings its fist forward, smashing the ground where the two stood moments ago. A snarl escapes the Ishtar.

Staring at the ground in front of her then a wall of spikes behind her, Rena formulates a plan.

She ordered, "Draco, Xavier, distract the Grimm. Yumi find out its foot size, I have an idea." The faunus trio move out, distracting the Ishtar while Yumi scans its feet.

The wolf faunus ran over to Rena, "It's twenty-three, I think."

Rena said, "Are you sure?"

Yumi replied, "I don't have a foot measuring scale. I just took a guess."

The one-eyed faunus stated, "Better than nothing. Help me dig a hole long in the ground leading to those spikes behind me." The two dig their fingers into the ground a few feet away from the spiked wall.

They end up digging a hole deep enough for the Ishtar's feet and places a sizable rock for the Grimm to trip over and fall into the trap.

Rena said, "Draco, shoot its eyes! Make it tumble over here!" The dragon faunus initially wonders but after seeing the spiked wall he gets it.

He aims at the the Ishtar's left eye and fires. The fire Dust rounds burn the sensitive tissue earning a cry of pain from the eight-foot tall Grimm. Draco keeps firing, in turn making the Ishtar back up where Rena and Yumi are. The creature's foot steps into the hole the two created and the sudden disruption of balance makes the Ishtar to stumble. However, it fights with everything it has to stay balanced. Xavier notices and brings his arms up, using the last of the gathered energy in his gauntlets, Xavier slams them to the earth generating an earthquake strong enough to knock the Ishtar back onto the wall. A loud roar of agony escapes the Grimm's mouth as the spikes penetrate its thick flesh, the spikes poking through its chest and throat. Its body spasms.

Xavier sighed, "Man, that was tough." Draco's aura heals most of the damage done to his arm though he'll need to visit a hospital to see if he suffered torn ligaments or tendons. They look for a way out of the pit until a climbable wall comes into view.

Rena told her team mates, "We're climbing our way out. Draco, climb onto Xavier's back. I don't want to risk you suffering further tissue damage in your arm." The dragon faunus heeds her advice and climbs onto Xavier's back, securing a strong grip. One by one they start climbing out of the pit.

When they reach the top and escape, the cathedral starts shaking violently.

Draco said, "The cathedral's beginning to collapse. We need to move." They run as fast as their legs could carry them, dodging pieces of the ceiling falling down, up the flight of stairs and out through the entrance doors.

Turning around they see the Phantom Cathedral collapsing in on itself.

Xavier asked, "How could a building collapse in on itself without explosives or lost of support?"

Draco said, "Don't know, don't care. We did our job here. Let's head back to Haven Academy and report our findings to Headmaster Lionheart." Before they can leave, the high priest warps out of thin air.

'His semblance, maybe?' The group thought.

He glared at the faunus team, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Rena returned it with a stoic expression, "Yes, we proved what's been happening was more than a rumor. You've been sacrificing innocent people to your god."

The high priest sneered, "The god you destroyed!"

Rena replied, "Foolish human. The Grimm don't grant you power like you believe. All they want to do is eat you alive."

The high priest drew the ceremonial dagger, "I will carve your heart out, faunus filth."

The others form up but Rena held out her arm, "No, I'll deal with this myself."

Her opponent mocked, "What's a big bad faunus gonna do to me? Spank me?"

Rena said, "Something much worse: killing you." She drew Scarlet entering her battle stance, "Attack me if you dare, human!" The high priest takes the bait, charging at Rena swinging the dagger horizontally that Rena blocks with ease.

She parries a strike aimed at her face, shifting to a one-handed grip working her blade with simple movements of her wrist. Swatting an overhead stab Rena balls her free hand into a fist, driving it into the high priest's face rocketing him back along with snapping his nose of out of place. She advances on her target, sword held out to the side.

The high priest sat up, "Quite the punch you got there, girl." He grabbed his nose snapping it back into place, "That hurt."

Rena said, "Giving you a life sentence wouldn't fit. A one-way trip to hell is a far more suited punishment." She vanishes from view and the high priest barely reacts in time to block a slash aimed for his side.

Spinning on her boot heel, Rena swings Scarlet down in a overhead chop, the priest blocks it but the force of the strike knocks him off his feet, he next feels the faunus' boot connect with his cheek. The human corkscrews through the air.

The one-eyed faunus mocked, "You fight like an amateur." The high priest charges her, Rena dodges each jab or parry each stab attempt.

Ducking a stab meant for her remaining eye Rena swings Scarlet diagonally cutting into the man's chest. Blood splashes to the ground from the gash.

He sneered, "I'll kill you!"

Rena answered, "Better men than you have tried." She advanced on him, ripping the ceremonial dagger with a swipe of her blade, "Enjoy your new home in hell."

The high priest warned, "A lot of my followers aren't going to be happy if you kill me."

Rena said, "They're equally as guilty as you. Remnant is better off without a fanatic cult wore shipping Grimm like gods." She activates her semblance, channeling fire onto her blade.

Her defeated foe grinned, "You have the guts to kill me? Will your headmaster be upset you murdered a person?"

Rena raised her sword, telling him with an emotionless voice, "That sense of morality doesn't apply to me, human." She drives Scarlet down 45 degrees, dissecting and burning the high priest into ash that's carried away by the wind.

Sheathing her claymore, Rena kneels to pick up the dagger, the steel coated in dry blood.

Rena turned around, "Let's head back to Haven, Lionheart's waiting for us." They venture to Haven Academy and head for the headmaster's office.

She knocks on the door twice before the lion faunus tells her to come in. After the others enter Rena does as well, closing the door behind her. She walks up to the headmaster's desk.

He asked, "Did you find out what caused the disappearances."

Rena nodded, "Yes. Turns out it was no rumor. We came across a cult who woreship the Grimm as gods. They offered citizens as sacrifices so the Grimm god will grant them power. They'd travel to a cathedral that appears out of nowhere. People in the lower levels of Mistral call it the Phantom Cathedral. A fitting name if you ask me. And here's the proof." She hands the middle-aged lion faunus her scroll for him to sort through the pictures.

As he does, his facial expression changes to revulsion and horror. In all his years, he never saw something this barbaric. When he looks at the picture of the Ishtar, his eyes widen.

He said, "What is that thing? I've never seen that species of Grimm before!"

Draco answered, "That was the cult's so-called god. It was tough but we won."

Lionheart looked at them in disbelief, "You took this thing on?! You're either crazy or insanely brave to face this behemoth."

Draco said, "We faced worse."

After sending the pictures to his scroll, Rena retrieved hers, "Anyway, there's one more piece of evidence." She gave him the dagger, "This was used in the ritual sacrifices. Well, some of them. You can report this to the Mistral Council. I can imagine the look on their faces when you show them these."

Lionheart nodded, "I intend to. I'll transfer your money in a little bit, still have some paperwork to do."

Yumi said, "We understand, sir."

The Haven headmaster complimented, "You four are the bravest faunus I've seen. We could use more people like you."

Rena said, "We're leaving now. Enjoy your day, Headmaster Lionheart." Exiting the office the group walks down the staircase into the courtyard, leaving the school. One deer faunus student watches Rena walk by him, eye closed as her hair blows in a cross breeze. The sight captivates him.

He's about to ask her something when the school bell alerts him of class about to start.

Rena, Yumi and Xavier wait outside the X-Ray room of a hospital in downtown Mistral. They hear the door open.

Yumi asked, "What did the results say?"

Draco replied, "Lucked out. No tendons were severed but the doctor advised me not to do any strenuous activity for a few days."

Xavier said, "You'll still in one piece, that's all that matters. Now, who's hungry?" Their growling stomachs provide the answer.

Draco pulls out his scroll, selecting the map of downtown Mistral.

He stated, "There's a restaurant not too far away. According to the reviews, they make some of the best food in the four kingdoms. Their pastas can't be topped. We can head there." Agreeing the faunus team sets course for the restaurant.

A/N: Chapter 3 complete.

My attempt of including dark themes to the story.

The team was sent to investigate a rumor of people disappearing by the Haven headmaster, who was ordered by the Mistral Council. It turned out being true, a cult were sacrificing citizens to a Grimm called Ishtar, which was considered a god to them.

RXDY was able to defeat the beast after having to think up a way how. The high priest in charge of the rituals paid with his life.

Lastly, the team showed Lionheart the evidence.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 4.

Vader 23A


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Capturing a Grimm

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, I only own my Ocs

Team RXDY

Rena leads her team through a forest between the border of Atlas and Vale. Their mission objective is to capture a Phoneutria, an extremely venomous and aggressive spider Grimm. The client stated it's an active hunter, wandering the forest in search of food instead of spinning a web like the other spider Grimm the team encountered in the cave. According to an eye witness who encountered one, an adult Phoneutria was the size of a full-grown human of six feet tall with a leg a span of ten feet long and armed with dagger-like fangs that deliver highly toxic venom that kills its prey in seconds. The client advised them caution because the spider Grimm's body is covered in dense hair that act as sensors, detecting vibrations. To make it more lethal, the Phoneutria sometimes ambushes its prey in addition to hunting mainly at night. Only its glowing red eyes give away its presence.

Hours tick by and the spider Grimm is nowhere in sight. That doesn't mean they can let their guard down.

With the sun setting, the group sets up camp for the night. Draco and Yumi help Xavier with forming a makeshift tent using the strong branches of nearby trees and large leafs serving as roofing. Rena goes hunting for food.

Draco said, "So this Phoneutria hunts at night. We should take shifts in watching, the last thing we need is it sneaking up on us in our sleep." Xavier pulls his sketchbook and starts drawing the amazing sunset from above the maze of trees.

Xavier asked, "I trust they gave the means to capture it?"

Yumi opened the backpack their client gave them pulling out a vial, "Yes. This vial contains a tranquilizer unit made specifically for Grimm. Atlas developed it. We'll have to time our use of it, this stuff isn't cheap. That and the Phoneutria are deceptively quick. It'll lie in ambush for you or strike faster than you can blink."

Draco looked at the trees, "I hope Rena doesn't cross paths with it during her hunt." The said faunus stalks the forest ground in search of food.

She's keeping her eye open because their target can be hiding in here. Walking over to an orchard tree she pulls an orange off, checking it for bruises. After peeling the skin off, she puts a piece in her mouth tasting it. The juices of the orange explode in her mouth. Swallowing it, she nods to herself. These were ripe and safe to eat. Opening a bag she found Rena starts loading some oranges into it. Now she needs to look for meat. Something big enough to feed her team and hopefully enough for the duration of the mission. Tying the bag to the strap of her blade's sheath, Rena hops between trees scanning the forest floor.

'There.' She thought, spotting a stream teeming with sizable fish.

Snapping the branch off of a nearby tree, Rena pulls Scarlet out using it to sharpen the branch into a hunting spear. Placing the claymore back in its sheath the faunus tests the sharpness by tapping it. The immediate reaction she felt tells her it's ready.

Walking over to the stream Rena slowly pulls her arm back, studying the fishes' movement.

Now!

She throws the spear impaling a fish and pulls it out of the water. The fish spasms for a couple of seconds before it stops. She successfully kills three more and stacks them on the spear then refills the water bottles she purchased on the previous mission with water. Her gut instinct tells her the stream water is safe to drink. With her task complete Rena heads back to camp. Halfway back she hears a branch snap. Briefly stopping the one-eyed faunus tries to pinpoint where the sound came from. Not sensing anything she resumes her journey, hopping from branch to branch.

Hidden deep within the forest, six red eyes glow in the darkness.

Draco and his friends wait for Rena to return when they hear leafs rustling immediately putting on them alert.

Rena walked out of the shadows, "Relax, it's me. I got us food."

Yumi's stomach growled causing her to blush, "Good. I'm starving." Their leader sees a fire pit, lit and ready for use.

Rena nodded, "I got us some fish and oranges and refilled our water bottles." Placing the spear over to the the fire pit she allows Xavier use two rocks to ignite the kindle and blows on it, igniting the kindle.

As the fishes cook the team peel the oranges setting them on large leafs serving as food trays.

Draco asked, "What are the chances of encountering a Phoneutria out here? Hundred to one?"

Xavier answered, "The client said it's an active hunter, wandering the forest floor at night in search of food. Its eyes give away its presence."

Yumi added, "There's also no data on it so we have to be careful. Additionally, there is no anti-venom. If any of us get bit, that's all she wrote." Rena pulls at the scales of one fish, testing if it's ready to eat. The scales peel off easily and removes the spear from the camp fire.

After waiting for it to cool, Rena pulls the fishes off one by one setting them on hers and team mates' leaf plates.

They eat in silence, the sound of crickets chirping start echoing through the darkening sky.

Rena said, "We'll do shifts. One of us will stand guard for a few hours while others sleep. Set an alarm clock on your scrolls for five hours. Set it on vibrate only." She goes first, standing outside the tent as her team rests.

Five hours pass and Draco takes over, allowing Rena to get some sleep.

Remnant's moon hovers in the night sky, bathing the forest in its light. After Draco's shift ends, Yumi starts hers.

'Is it waiting for us to be asleep then attack?' The wolf faunus asked in her head.

Suddenly her ears twitch hearing a twig snap. She looks ahead of her six red eyes penetrate the darkness of the trees. With each methodical step, the group's target emerges.

Rena feels a chill run down her spine and wakes her sleeping team mates. They run out of the tent, joining Yumi. They take in the spider Grimm's appearance.

It had a six foot body span, legs easily reaching ten feet long, scythe-like blades poked out of its front legs meant to hold prey, black body, deadly fangs, white bony plating covered its legs along with sensory hairs, thorax and lined parts of its abdomen.

The spider Grimm hisses at its soon-to be meals.

Draco said, "So that's a Phoneutria. It's huge." Rena contemplates how they should approach.

This spider Grimm is deceptively quick though the client didn't say if all together or in short bursts. Add to it, the hairs on its legs serve as sensors detecting vibrations, even changes in air flow. Because there's no anti-venom they have to avoid getting bit. Lastly those scythe-like blades can inflict damage.

The Phoneutria watches them, all eight legs tensing. Then it strikes! Moving at top speed it swings one of its front legs at Xavier who barely raises his arms to block, the force making him skid on the ground. The spider Grimm senses Yumi approaching from behind, using its rear legs to kick her away. Yumi rolls back on the ground, sitting up she groans while mini Beowolves move around her head and swirls replace her eyes. Phoneutria turns around and rams its head against Yumi, pinning her to the ground. Recovering the wolf faunus sees the spider Grimm's fangs ready to pierce her flesh. Before it can she feels it being knocked over, courtesy of a bull ram from Xavier.

He said, "You're not eating her." Straightening itself, Phoneutria releases a shriek and charges, swinging its front legs at the ox faunus, the scythe-like blades scrape against Gemini. Sparks fly as the gauntlets absorb the hits.

The spider Grimm uses one of its other front legs on Xavier's left, tripping the ox faunus and plunge its scythe-like blades into his shoulders holding him in place as the monster prepares to plunge its fangs into him. Wincing in pain from moving his arms Xavier grabs hold of them doing his best to keep the fangs out of him, droplets of highly toxic venom form. The Phoneutria roars fighting against his strength and bringing its fangs closer. It then feels a rock strike its head gaining its attention. Hissing at who threw the rock, it turns at the direction it came from seeing Rena glaring at it. Pulling the scythe-like blades out of Xavier's shoulders it moves its legs fast, swinging the front rows Rena deflects with her blade. The Phoneutria roars in frustration over unable to break the one-eyed faunus' guard. Little does it realize it's a distraction.

Yumi uses her Semblance running at blinding speed, jumps onto the spider Grimm's abdomen and drives the vial containing the tranquilizer into an exposed section of the abdomen. The Phoneutria thrashes about to shake Yumi off when it feels its movements slowing down. The tranquilizer is taking effect. After a few minutes of fighting, it slumps to the ground, the glowing of its eyes gone. The only sign of it alive is its breathing.

Rena contacts the client, saying they've secured the target. The client tells her a bullhead is nearby and will rendezvous with them shortly.

Placing the scroll in her pocket she turned to stare the Phoneutria, "He wasn't kidding about this thing being aggressive. How are you feeling, Xavier?" The wounds on the ox faunus' shoulders heal up.

Xavier winced a bit, "That stung. Thank goodness it didn't have the chance to plunge its fangs into me, liquefying my insides to suck up."

Draco asked, "How long does the tranquilizer remain in effect?"

Rena said, "From what an Atlas scientist told me, it lasts almost forty-eight hours. Plenty of time for us to head back." They soon hear the engines of the bullhead and the aircraft hovers over them with a searchlight active. The pilot releases a net big enough to hold the spider Grimm. Team RXDY look to make sure the Phoneutria is still out, poking a leg. There's no reaction.

They next carefully move each leg through the net holes and climb the steel cable to the cargo bay and telling the pilot the spider Grimm is secured.

Pressing a red button on his control stick, the winch lifts the Phoneutria off the ground and heads back to Atlas, the pilot telling them they'll arrive in twenty-four hours. They sleep throughout the whole trip.

After twenty-four hours, the pilot said, "Hey, wake up! We're here!" The faunus team rubs their eyes as they discover the bullhead has touched down on the landing pad outside of a research facility outside of town.

They stretch and step off, seeing General Ironwood watch a group of soldiers load the still-sleeping Phoneutria into a cage then set on a pallet for a forklift to transport it. The man turns around facing them.

He praised, "Great work on capturing the Phoneutria. We'll add it to our Grimm classes around the four kingdom academies, including Atlas's own."

Rena asked, "Where are they taking it?"

Ironwood explained, "They're taking it to a research facility. Since there's no record of this species in the books our capable scientists will study it, if possible extract its venom to make antidotes for its bite."

Draco said, "That thing was huge. Hard to believe something like that exists."

The General nodded in agreement, "I heard rumors of spider Grimm possibly existing but I never thought it'd be true."

Xavier joked, "Just be sure none of those scientists have arachnophobia."

Ironwood said, "They don't. These scientists are some of the bravest I've come across."

Rena told him, "You have one more day until that tranquilizer wears off and that spider Grimm wakes up."

Ironwood assured her, "We'll have it in containment before that happens, Ms. Schwartz. Now if excuse me, I have a meeting with the council." He takes his leave and Rena's scroll vibrates, pulling it out sees money being transferred. She puts it back.

She looks at where the spider Grimm was carried off.

Draco asked his leader, "Something wrong?"

Rena crossed her arms, "I can't shake the feeling we made a mistake capturing it."

Draco replied, "Maybe you're still tired."

The one-eyed faunus shook her head, "No. I just have a feeling something bad will happen." The team hears a loud, more bestial roar from another research facility.

Xavier asked, "What was that? An Ursa?"

Rena said, "No, it sounds way bigger." She moves to investigate when an Atlas soldier blocks her path.

He told the faunus, "I'm sorry, miss but this area is off limits to civilians."

Rena asked, "What kind of Grimm was that?"

The Atlas soldier said, "Oh, that? Not to worry. It's under control. Third year students of Atlas Academy captured it."

Rena narrowed her eye, "Seems like a job for experienced Hunters or Huntresses, not students."

The soldier stood his ground, "I assure you everything's under control."

Rena said, "If you say so. Come on, team, we did our job. It's time to move." Inside the research facility, Atlas scientists examine the Phoneutria fascinated by the creature.

One scientist hooks up two tubes and reaches for the spider Grimm's fangs, momentarily frightened by them. He shakes his head the man attaches them and another scientist sends tiny electrical shocks on the venom glands, stimulating them to produce venom. The clear fluid drips through the fangs and into the the tubes, traveling through it and into a gallon tub. Once they've collected enough, the scientists remove the tubes and stop the electrical current.

The tub is rolled out of the room. Scientists keep an eye on the Phoneutria in case it wakes up.

Team RXDY ventures on a dirt road after stopping to eat at a restaurant, it's not the best diet but considering what the four do on a regular basis there's little worry of them gaining weight.

Suddenly Rena said, "Get down!" The team dives as a bullet screams past them, impacting the dirt.

Lifting their heads they see a squad of ex-hunters walking into view.

The leader said, "So this is the mercenary faunus team our client told us about? They're just kids." They step into view, allowing the faunus team see who they are.

The leader was in his early 20s, stood around 6'4, lean build, black pants, red overcoat with a tattered cape, black undershirt, gray eyes, fair skin tone, a scar ran down his left cheek and spiky black hair. His weapon was a katana sporting demonic designed blade guard and red hilt wrapping in silk.

The second was a woman in her late teens, stood 5'10, slim build, blue jeans, gray leather jacket, white tank top, green eyes, shoulder-length black hair and wielded dual pistols that can morph into blades.

The third was a female cheetah faunus in her early 20s, stood 5'7, lean build, gray shorts fastened with a belt, white short-sleeved shirt, green eyes, white skin with a yellow tint and black polka dots and had dual hook swords.

The final member was a male human in mid 20s, stood 6'2, muscular build, short red-dyed hair, charcoal gray jeans, blue undershirt, a blue tank top, black boots, medium tan skin, dark brown eyes and custom made fighting gloves covered his hands.

Team RXDY rises to their feet.

Rena said, "Don't let our young appearance fool you, human. We are experienced fighters."

The leader laughed, "I like this one. Hot and deadly just by your aura. I'm Steven Deadheart." He pointed at his team, "These are my team mates: My sister Taylor Deadheart, Amber Jordan and the big guy is Rook Storm. Together we make up Team STAR." They strike a pose that resembles something from a cheesy television action show.

A breeze passes through and a tumbleweed rolls out of nowhere between the two teams. Nearly all members of RXDY had comical looks on their faces save for Rena who had a stoic expression but a sweat drop forms on the back of her head.

Draco said, "Lame." Team STAR comically falls over at the insult.

A tick mark formed on Taylor's head, "Not funny, you damn lizard!"

Steven raised his hand, "Easy, sis. It's fair if you four told us your names."

Rena introduced, "My name is Rena Schwartz, I'm the leader. These are Xavier Stone, Draco Lance and Yumi Asuma. We make up Team RXDY."

Steven grinned, "Ah, I've heard stories about you four. A faunus mercenary team who take on missions no one has the balls to do and come out victorious." He pointed his katana at Rena, "There's a huge bounty on your heads. Our client has offered 250 million lien for you animals and I jumped at the first opportunity." RXDY draws their weapons.

Rena entered her battle stance, "Your client will find himself empty-handed after he learns you four died."

Steven said, "Confident, are we?"

The one-eyed faunus replied, "You won't succeed. Only one team will walk away from this battle alive." She runs so fast the faunus disappears from sight, Steven turns right bringing his katana up to block a downward thrust from Rena's blade. He's able to hold his ground against his opponent's strength flashing Rena a taunting grin.

Rena delivers an uppercut slash, staggering her enemy. Pressing the attack she hammers at the ex-hunter's defense with heavy power blows, testing it. Deflecting a retaliatory strike Rena kicks Steven in the chest launching him back. The one-eyed faunus runs toward Steven dragging Scarlet along the ground. Steven gets up rubbing his chest when his senses tell him to block. Whipping around he brings his katana to bear as Scarlet slams into it generating sparks. He grunts as Rena unleashes aggression. Entering a blade lock with her Steven can see behind the stoic expression a threatening glint in Rena's eye.

She taunted, "You have no idea what you got yourself into, boy. You are the not first to attempt on my life or that of my team and definitely won't be the last."

Her opponent chuckled, "Good to know." Breaking the lock Rena swings Scarlet left and right then downward, putting all of her weight behind it. Steven battles to his feet, slashing at Rena's chest plating.

The armor takes the hit suffering only cosmetic damage the one-eyed faunus counters with a 45 degree slash across Steven's chest. His aura softens the blow and Rena grabs his face, slamming the man to the ground and runs dragging him. She next throws him into a huge boulder leaving cracks. Steven rolls away in time as a flame covered Scarlet cuts the rock, the top half slides off. The ex-hunter gets to his feet and stares at Rena.

Taylor deflects fire Dust shotgun shells from Judgment. She retaliates running at the dragon faunus, Draco uses his shotgun to parry each of the young woman's attacks. Halting a double overhead chop with Judgment Draco shoves her back. The ex-huntress changes her dual blades into their gun form and fires at Draco the dragon faunus intercepts each shot when he runs out of ammo. Feeling he won't have enough time to reload, he places Judgment in a holster he picked up prior to his team's departure from Atlas upon completing the capture mission. Tightening the strap he activates his semblance, growing claws, slit pupils, razor-sharp teeth and exposed skin taking on a scaly appearance.

He asked, "How would you like some dragon claws ripping your flesh?" He runs at his opponent bringing one hand up then down, slamming into Taylor who changes her guns into their blade forms again to protect herself.

Draco swings his clawed hands at the ex-huntress. Taylor moves her blades in each of the attack points grunting at her opponent's aggression. One slash hits Taylor in the chest though her aura softens the blow Draco next slashes her across the back, the challenger stumbles on her feet until she's able to catch herself. Again her aura takes the blow. She glares at the dragon faunus who's wiggling his fingers. Draco parries every swing before catching both of Taylor's pistol swords. The ex-huntress grunts as she fights against the faunus' grip, Draco head butts as hard as he can staggering his opponent. He rubs his forehead after. Taylor does the same and barely reacts in time to evade a strike from Draco. Baring her teeth the ex-huntress blocks more attacks until the dragon faunus dashes to the right and brings his clawed right hand down on Taylor's hand enough to make her drop the sword. He catches the other ignoring the burning sensation of the blade attempting to cut through his scales. Gripping the opponent's hand, Draco squeezes until she drops it. Unarmed, Taylor feels Draco swings his claws against her, the dragon faunus praying her aura is near depletion. After a few strikes, he sees blood fly into the air when he slashes Taylor across the chest. He next slams the back of his fist on the challenger's face.

Yumi and Amber perform hit and run tactics, the wolf faunus watching for sudden changes of her opponent's attack. The cheetah faunus sprints past her Yumi spins around to see Amber readying one of her hook swords Yumi barrel rolls to the right as the hook sword hits the ground where she was seconds ago. Countering the wolf faunus goes for a stab attempt, aiming for Amber's throat. The cheetah faunus catches the dagger with the end of the second hook sword and throws Yumi. She recovers and locks eye with her opponent. Amber gives the wolf faunus a taunting smile.

She said, "That the best you can do, wolfy? How disappointing." Yumi activates her Semblance vanishing from sight, leaping into the air with her silhouette in front of Remnant's moon. Diving at her opponent Yumi pulls her arm back.

Amber sees her coming and brings the hook swords up to block, however upon landing Yumi speeds around her and slashes her across the back with Hermes, then her side, followed by her leg and ending with a stab in the area where the shoulder connects with the pectoral muscle.

Xavier catches Rook's hand and grabs his throat, lifting him up and and flips him over slamming the human to his back hard. Rook groans from the pain hitting his nerves. He stands up despite it and throws punches that Xavier meets with his own. He next spots Rook channeling his aura into his fist, Xavier forms an X with his arms bracing himself. With a thrust Rook launches his attack, the ox faunus feels it connect with his gauntlets. The color changes to orange, absorbing the energy of the attack. Rook sees it and wonders what it meant. Shrugging it off he launches another charged punch, only to have the same result except this time Gemini becomes a bright red. Catching another punch, Xavier pulls Rook in and punches him in the gut hard spit and blood erupts from the human's mouth. Rook next feels Xavier slam his knee into his gut and the point of his elbow into Rook's spine. Pulling away the ox faunus kicks him, the opponent rolls across the ground.

Steven searches for Rena who mysteriously disappears after leading him away from his team. Pulling out his scroll he checks where his aura's at. It was in the deep yellow region, nearing the red zone. Placing the device in his pocket the ex-hunter resumes his search for Rena. He suddenly backs up as the one-eyed faunus' blade moves down. Rena steps out from behind a large boulder. She trades precision for overwhelming power attacks, hammering at his defense. Rena pushes Steven away continuing her brutal offense. One vicious swing of her blade makes the ex-hunter spin. Lifting Scarlet above her with both hands infusing with some of her aura, Rena brings it down taking out the rest of Steven's. One diagonal swipe of her blade leaves a deep cut on Steven's chest blood gushes out and him crying out in pain. An uppercut leaves the ex-hunter staggering. She slices his katana in half.

Rena said, "This is your end." She runs at him and without remorse cuts into him, rapidly making Steven resemble a human chopping board. All the ex-hunter can do is scream.

The one-eyed faunus stabs her sword into the ground, activating her Semblance. A pentagram forms under Steven.

Rena declared, "May the fires of Hell burn your soul for all eternity!" A pillar of fire envelops the target.

After several minutes the attack stops leaving only a scorch mark on the ground. Rena pulls Scarlet out and sheathes it.

Taylor hears the scream as she avoids Draco's attacks. This allows the dragon faunus to load a fire Dust shotgun shell and fire Judgment at point-blank, removing what's left of his opponent's aura. Not wasting any time he drives his clawed left hand into the teenager's chest where the heart is. Pulling the stained hand out, Taylor collapses choking on her blood until she stops moving.

Yumi parries or evades Amber's strikes. Ducking a beheading attempt Yumi stabs Hermes into Amber's left thigh, the cheetah faunus yells in pain. She yells louder as Yumi rips the dagger out and drives into Amber's neck striking a major artery. Pulling Hermes out, Yumi watches her fallen foe collapse to the ground.

Xavier's gauntlets glow white-hot with ethereal flames. Slamming his fists together Xavier runs at Rook, driving his fists into the human's stomach with the force of a sledgehammer. Grabbing the man's arm, Xavier slams his elbow into the joint of the arm, bending the limb with a horrible snap of bone. Quickly getting behind Rook the ox faunus wraps his massive around Rook's neck.

He said, "Sorry but I have no intention of dying here." He snaps Rook's neck.

The team regroups.

Yumi blinked suddenly, "What happened just now?" The others don't complain, knowing the wolf faunus suffered a memory lapse.

Draco said, "Never thought we'd come across an ex-hunter team."

Rena told him calmly, "We're wanted in some kingdoms. Being mercenaries has risks and Steven said their client was offering 250 million lien for our deaths. After he receives word his hired guns are dead, the price on our heads will go up. We'll have to be more cautious from here on." She turned around, "Let's go. Our next assignment is waiting."

Xavier asked, "What about the bodies? Should we leave them here?"

The one-eyed faunus said, "The smell of blood will attract predators and I don't want us around. Now come on." They depart the area, heading for their next assignment.

Dusk comes and Beowolves appear sniffing the air, detecting the scent of blood. They follow it until they spot the corpses of the remaining members of Team STAR. Little do they know, they're being followed.

Closing in were a pack of Raptor Grimm.

The creatures stood 5.6 feet tall, 20 feet long, three claws on their arms, a large curved claw on their second toes, mouth full of sharp teeth, black bodies with bone white plating running along the length of their backs and sides of the chest and red eyes with slit pupils.

The leader of the pack was slightly larger at 22 feet long and had scars donning its ribcage, indicating past encounters with hunters or other Grimm.

These dinosaur Grimm were originally lone predators but after encountering hunters and other Grimm, they formed a pack for protection and coordinated attacks. The decision proved useful as the three Raptors were able to avoid death and even launched ambushes on unsuspecting prey.

The lead Raptor stares at the Beowolves getting closer to their food, a low hiss escapes its mouth. Looking at its pack mates, it uses low barks and gestures with its head their meal awaits but first have to deal with the Beowolves. The Raptors charge.

The Beowolves open their mouths to feast on the carcasses when the Alpha's ears twitch detecting movement. It turns around to see a Raptor lunging toward it, pinning the Alpha Beowolf with sickle-like toe and using its claws to rip open the creature. The Alpha roars in pain, the others move to assist it when they too get attacked by two other Raptors, tearing out their throats while using their sickle-like toes to cut open their bodies. The Alpha sees the lead Raptor opening its mouth, clamping down on the Beowolf's windpipe. Shaking its head, the teeth puncture the skin underneath its fur. With a hard pull, the Raptor Grimm tears out its throat.

The Beowolves vaporize allowing the dinosaur Grimm to claim their reward.

Reaching an urban town near the border of Atlas, Team RXDY book a hotel room. Sitting on the couch, Rena turns on the TV.

The news anchor said, _"Moments ago someone attacked the research facility located in downtown Atlas, killing five scientists and injuring ten. The perpetrator somehow awoke the recently captured Phoneutria spider Grimm. Its current whereabouts are unknown. General Ironwood has assured people that everything is under control and urge people to stay inside their homes as precautions until the spider Grimm is found."_

Draco asked, "Who in their right mind would want to free a Grimm?

Xavier replied, "Either they got a death wish or plain stupid. But at least the scientists can now make anti-venom."

Draco said to his team mate, "There's a problem though. We don't know how many Phoneutria are wandering Remnant."

Yumi said, "As long as they stay away from populated towns, people won't have to worry."

Rena disagreed, "Unless the local authorities ban travel to places where the spider Grimm live, people will be in danger." She looked out the window seeing Remnant's moon shine, "Everyone, human and faunus should stand as one against the Grimm." Her team mates nod in agreement.

A/N: Chapter 4 done.

I introduced two OC Grimm. One being a spider Grimm called Phoneutria. Yes, the very same genus of the deadly Brazilian Wandering spider. The team captured one upon request of their client and brough to Atlas for studying since there's no record of it. RWBY needs more Grimm introduced.

They next encountered and fought a team of ex-hunters and huntresses called Team STAR, triumphing.

The second OC Grimm is one I always wanted to see in the show. Dinosaur Grimm. The dinosaur Grimm introduced here is based on Utahraptor, the largest of the raptors.

If you have any new Grimm you want to see in the story, PM me. Give a description of its appearance, height, length, where it lives, the basic stuff and the name of it.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 5.

Vader 23A


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ghost of the Past

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, I only own my OCs.

Team RXDY

Rena leads her team through an open dirt road, encountering a few Grimm along the way.

Their next assignment was an investigation. According to the client, a group of humans were actively hunting and killing faunus, whether for sport or because of the prejudice the faunus endure. Whatever the reason, the client wants her team to look into the matter and stop anymore faunus from being killed. Team RXDY were disgusted after hearing this.

Draco seethed with anger that he kept under control but still came in the form of a growl. Xavier shook his head in disapproval, Yumi covered her mouth with her hands and Rena swore to bring the killers to justice. To further motivate them, the client said the human perpetrators had a one-hundred thousand bounty each on their heads.

Reaching a town the faunus team wander around, asking the locals about the report of faunus being hunted and killed. The locals said they know every little of the killings saying it's being kept under wraps by the government.

Xavier asked, "Why?"

The local said, "Perhaps not to cause panic or suspicion. Wish I could be of more help to you. Sorry."

The ox faunus shook his head, "It's okay. Thanks for your help."

Rena said, "Let's continue asking around. Someone is bound to know something about these murders." Arriving at a cafe the team decides to take a break, ordering sandwiches.

As they eat, they watch the news when an interruption occurs.

The anchorwoman said, _"We interrupt the normal broadcasting for a special report. A faunus couple were murdered by the same group of humans local authorities are still searching for. Apparently they call themselves the Justice Corp led by Kin Kosanowa, a wanted man. There is a fifty thousand lien reward for his capture. Sources say about twenty faunus have been killed so far by this group."_

A sneer escaped Draco, "Justice Corp? Yeah right. They need to have a taste of their own medicine."

Rena said, "Calm down, Draco. These heartless humans will get what's coming to them. For now, we'll continue our investigation into these murders."

The anchorwoman brought a hand to her ear, _"What's that? Are you sure? Okay."_ She looked at the camera, _"The police have found another body outside the town of Akita. What we're about to show you is pretty graphic. Viewer discretion is advised."_ The camera cuts to the crime scene where the eviscerated corpse of a deer faunus lies.

If any form of disgust appeared on Rena's face she doesn't visually show it although her team mates can see it in her eye.

After eating and paying the bill, the team continues their investigation. Whatever clues they find are scarce and the townspeople know very little of the grisly murders. The police or the mayor don't help either as they informed RXDY the Justice Corp rarely ventures into towns save for re-supplying. They don't talk with the people. Just go in, gather supplies then get out.

As they talk one person approaches them saying he spotted a small group of faunus passing him as he ventured into town. He next informs RXDY the faunus group set up camp 10 miles north of the town. Skeptical Rena asks if he's telling the truth. The man assures the one-eyed faunus he is

She warned, "If this proves false, you better be prepared for the consequences."

The man shrugged, "You ain't the first person to deliver me death threats."

Draco asked, "Did they have a symbol on their clothing at all?"

The man nodded, "Yes. It was the shape of a Beowolf's head with three claws marks running down it."

Rena said, "The White Fang. Only they have that symbol. Thank you for this potential information, sir."

He smirked, "Watch yourselves, the Justice Corp may have a trap ready for you." He turned, "Zaijian." He walks away, Rena gives him a suspicious glare.

She told her team, "Come on, we're heading north." They venture toward the location the White Fang set up camp.

By the time the camp appears, the sun is setting and the smell of food being cooked fills the air.

The sound of footsteps reach the team's ears and hide in the bushes nearby. Parting the bush to see what's going on, Rena whispers to Yumi to use her hearing to listen in. Nodding the wolf faunus crawls toward her and concentrates, ears twitching occasionally.

One White Fang member said, "I don't like this. Setting up camp here is risky, especially with that Justice Corp lurking around. From what our sources told us, the Justice Corp is composed of seasoned ex-hunters."

His friend assured, "Don't worry, with our High Leader with us, those humans don't stand a chance."

'High leader?' Yumi mentally asked.

Rena hears rustling in the leafs behind them, turning around in time for a spider faunus to tie them up in webbing. After that he points his assault rifle at them ordering to get moving.

The White Fang member asked, "Found someone, Johnny?"

The spider faunus nodded, shoving RXDY ahead, "I found these four spying on us in the bush, Howard."

Howard nodded, "Good work, Johnny. Bring them to our High Leader, she'll decide what to do with them." Following the jaguar faunus' order, Johnny escorts Team RXDY toward the leader's main tent.

Johnny ordered, "You four stay put." He walked toward the tent, "High Leader, I found some unwanted guests." The leader of the White Fang steps out of her tent, Rena's eye widens at the person

The woman was a female, Bengal tiger based faunus with orange eyes, tiger ears, around her early 30s, athletic build, stood around 5'8, medium B cup breasts, dark complexion, wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style, numerous tattoos in the shape of tiger stripes adorned her body. She wore four golden earrings on three of her ears, one on each of her human ears and two on her left faunus ear as well as a small jewel on her forehead.

Her outfit was comprised of a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit, the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split on the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress, she wore a back-revealing red cape with gold accents as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow-length fingerless glove on her right hand.

The look of surprise disappeared from Rena's face as she greeted, "Sienna Khan." The now named faunus looks at her, studying her until Khan discovers the person's identity.

Her orange eyes widened, "Rena? Is that you?" A confident smirk formed, "Hey. How long has it been since we last spoke to each other? Five years?"

Rena said, "Seven actually. I see you're still up to your mission of demanding respect out of humans."

Khan placed a hand on her hip, "And you've been doing well for yourself since then. Earning the nickname the One-Eyed Devil."

Draco asked, "You know this woman, Rena?"

Rena answered, "Yes, Draco. Khan and I are old acquaintances."

Khan tilted her head, "Old acquaintances? Rena, I'm hurt. Whatever happened to the times we fought side by side?"

Rena's eye narrowed slightly, "Put behind me. You really think your mission to demand respect from humans will work? Respect isn't given or demanded, it is earned."

Johnny aimed his gun at her, "Watch your tone in front of our High Leader!"

Khan waved it off, "Calm down, Johnny. She meant no disrespect. Come to my tent, Rena. We can catch up. Johnny, release them."

Johnny blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry, Khan? You want me to cut them loose?"

Khan looked at him, her voice growing stern, "Yes, that's right. Cut them loose, that's an order."

Johnny nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Pulling a knife out, he cuts the webbing.

Rena ordered her team mates, "You three stay out of trouble." She follows Khan into her tent.

The White Fang leader said, "I'm impressed on the accolades you manage to form. Taking out wanted criminals, killing Grimm and have your own team. I would have thought you'd enroll in one of the academies but you're too smart to do that, considering your past."

Rena crossed her arms, "The same can be said for you, Khan. Organizing attacks on Dust shops, stealing Dust from cargo trains for who knows what. Whatever happened to wanting peace and equality?"

Khan said nonchalantly, "Peace made us complacent, Rena. What our previous leader sought after was impossible. Humans mock us for our traits, thinking of us as beneath them. They want us locked up in cages or in the Dust mines. I refused to see our kind being treated like animals."

Rena fired back, "You were the advocate for violence. You twisted the White Fang, Khan. It was meant as a symbol of hope for our kind not violence. What you're doing is blasphemous. It will never work. You force mankind to respect us through fear? All you're doing is fueling the fire. This only widens the gap between humans and faunus."

Khan flashed a smug grin, "Oh? You think you're innocent, Rena? You have blood on your hands and you know it." The one-eyed faunus freed her arms as the White Fang leader continued, "You justify your actions, saying it's the right thing to do. You may live as the hero long enough to be the villain. Deny it all you want but there's still more of your old self deep inside you. Our actions shape us."

Rena said, "Is that right? Tell me. Is Adam Taurus still a loose cannon or did you finally put a leash on him?"

The White Fang leader queried, "Oh? Why are you curious about him?"

Rena warned, "Because he _is_ a loose cannon, Khan. He wants to declare war on humanity. Something that will bring calamity on the two races." She read about the Battle at Fort Castle, a battle the faunus won because the human general was unaware of the faunus' near-perfect night vision. His forces were surrounded and defeated.

Khan nodded, "That we can agree on. I warned him that declaring open war on humans won't do us any good." Rena decides a change in subject is needed. Every moment spent talking to Khan is dredging up old memories from the dark recesses of her mind.

She asked, "What are you doing out here? It's not like you to be outside of your base in Mistral."

Khan replied, "Oh, that? Last month I sent a reconnaissance group out to search for new recruits but didn't return. I sent another group to check on them but they too didn't come back. I decided to see for myself what was going on. After hearing those wretched humans that call themselves the Justice Corp were slaughtering faunus including my own men I took it upon myself to rid the world of these bastards. Me and a few others traveled the lands, stopping for resupply and eating. Since the killings were taking place outside of Akita I chose to set up camp here for the night."

Rena said, "Funny. Because our client wanted my team to stop the Justice Corp. There's a fifty thousand lien bounty on each of them."

The tiger faunus offered, "Perhaps we can help each out. Help us get rid of those filthy humans and you collect the bounty. It's a win-win situation for us. With your power mixed with my ferocity, the Justice Corp stand no chance against us. What do you say?"

Rena moved closer, face stoic but advised, "Don't get the wrong idea, Khan. This is a one-time only thing. After this mission, we are done. Don't even think about recruiting my team mates into the White Fang. If you do bodies will hit the floor. Literally." She turns around to exit the tent leaving a smirking Sienna behind.

The tiger faunus informed, "We're departing early in the morning, just us two. Inform your team mates. Don't worry, I'll tell my men not to harm way your team mates since you're protective of them." Rena exits Khan's tent.

She asked Johnny, "Which tent is my team in?"

The spider faunus said, "In the tent third to mine." He next looked at her top to bottom, "I must say your beauty doesn't do it justice."

Rena glared at him, "Keep whatever perverted thoughts you have to yourself. Broken bones will be the least of your worries." She enters her team's tent.

Yumi asked, "What was that about, Rena? Are you and Sienna Khan friends?"

Rena said, "No. We're not friends. Drop the subject, Yumi."

Yumi began, "Rena..." She gulped at the look her team leader gave her, "Okay." That night everyone is asleep but Rena's mind won't shut down. She hopes to end this mission quickly, being around Sienna Khan is stirring up memories she buried. Or so she thought.

Early the next morning, Rena waits for Khan to emerge from her tent. She already left a message for her team. The faunus hears the sound of rustling fabric and Khan joins her.

She asked, "Shall we?" The two depart and walk down the trail, stopping to hunt for breakfast halfway through. Their senses are in full gear, knowing an ambush can happen at any moment.

Suddenly Rena held out her arm, "Hold up."

Khan queried, "What is it?"

Rena pointed ahead, "See that rock up there? It's too glossy to be natural." She picks up a smaller rock and throws it at the fake one, the moment it hits the fake rock detonates in a big explosion. A powerful gust of wind is generated forcing the duo to shield their eyes. Once it dies down and the smoke clears, a small crater is visible to them.

Rena and Khan focus their senses, particularly their sense of hearing. Moving their heads slowly. The one-eyed faunus picks up movement and kicks her foot out, tripping someone and drives Scarlet into the person's belt. Electrical arcing ensues then one of the Justice Corp members appears, the uncloaked ex-hunter finds himself looking into Rena's eye.

He looked confused at first then realized who he was staring at, snarling, "You!"

Sienna waved mockingly, "Hello, human. Care to explain why you're killing my kind for sport?"

The ex-hunter said, "There can be no peace with faunus. Humanity will never accept your kind."

Rena pressed her blade against the man's throat, "And killing us for sport is okay?"

The man shrugged, "Hey, we all gotta make a living somehow. Besides, the faunus are nothing but freaks that need to be put down." A cold look appears in Rena's eye, this human dares to mock her kind?

Pulling her claymore back she wraps her hand around the man's throat, lifting him off the ground estimating his height around 5'8.

She demanded, "Where are your friends? Where is your base?" The ex-hunter struggles against Rena's grip.

He gave the faunus duo a toothy grin, "You'll have to find out for yourself." Rena tightens her grip until she crushes his throat with a loud crack. Dropping the lifeless corpse, the two venture on. A few minutes later they hear screaming and run towards it.

Skidding to a halt, they see a female crocodile faunus eating Kin Kosanowa, leader of the Justice Corp. Lying about was a gory scene of blood and entrails indicating a violent and brutal fight with half-eaten corpses. They watch the crocodile faunus clamp her powerful jaws on Kin's weapon arm, snapping the bones like they're twigs. Kin screams in sheer agony before his opponent lunges at him, pinning him to the ground with her surprising strength. Her cold yellow eyes look into his hazel ones.

She cupped his face saying coldly yet seductively, "Now for the main course, you Justice Corp provide me nourishment. Now's the time to say your prayers not that it'll save you." She waited for a minute then smiled wickedly, "Time's up." Flashing him a predatory grin, the crocodile faunus licks the blood off her sharp teeth. Opening her jaws she digs in, driving them through Kin's chest. Daggers of white-hot pain hit Kin's nerves as the faunus' teeth rip through flesh, muscle and bone tearing out chunks of flesh, chewing and swallowing. Khan and Rena keep themselves together, the latter having seen more gruesome sights.

After eating her fill, the crocodile faunus sighs in content with a blood stained mouth then burps loudly. She covers her mouth for a second.

She said, "Oops, excuse me." Reaching into Kin's chest, she snaps off a rib bone using it as a toothpick to remove pieces of flesh between her teeth.

'This wasn't expected.' Rena thought.

The crocodile faunus said, "You do know I can smell you, right?" Tossing the rib bone aside the faunus turned to face them, "Oh, what's this? The White Fang? If you're looking to recruit me in your little gang, forget it."

Rena said, "Those men you killed were my team's objective. There's a bounty reward out for them."

The crocodile faunus shrugged, "So what? I could care less about the reward. I was starving and those humans were my chosen prey."

Sienna surveyed the carnage, "Judging by the mess, you're a sloppy butcher. You lack finesse."

The crocodile faunus snorted, "I don't need you to judge how I fight." Reaching for her belt she grabs a pair of gauntlets, sliding them onto her arms and clenches her fists, twin blades emerge.

She enters her battle stance, arms spread to her sides and legs bent slightly as if preparing to run.

The crocodile faunus said, "My real name is too crazy for you to announce so you may call me Hannah." The now named faunus grinned at them, "Your heads will look good mounted on my wall!"

Rena drew Scarlet, "Wrong. The only thing you'll be doing is sitting behind bars of a maximum security prison."

Sienna Khan grinned, "Been a while since I last fought. Hope I'm not too rusty." She grabs her chain whip outfitted with different Dust crystals, wrapping it around her right hand as a makeshift brass knuckle.

Hannah runs toward them swinging her right gauntlet, Rena blocks it with Scarlet then directs it to her leg parrying a second attack. A fiendish smile appears on Hannah's face bringing her right gauntlet up aiming for Rena's eye. The human-like faunus raises an arm to block, the wrist blade grinds against the metal. Sienna Khan bolts around Rena and loosens the length of chain swinging it, wrapping around Hannah's left arm. Rena grabs hold of the chain and with Khan's help, spins Hannah around. The crocodile faunus drives her free wrist blade into the ground, stopping herself. Pulling the chain forward she watches Rena and Khan flying at her. Rena forms an X with her arms shielding herself from the counterattack. Khan's aura absorbed the brunt of the hit, staggering on her feet. Steadying herself Khan charges. Wrapping the chain around her hand again she thrusts her fist at Hannah, the crocodile faunus blocks. It's a feint. A bright red aura surrounds her left arm and drives it into Hannah's stomach. A loud explosion echoes through the air and the crocodile faunus' legs twitch. She coughs up blood. Although her aura protected her, some of the attack got through. Khan jumps back as Hannah falls to one knee clutching her stomach, pain etched on her face.

She got up despite the agony hitting her, "You two are good. I'll kill you slowly but how?" Rena and Khan stood ready as Hannah looked at the one-eyed faunus, "I think I'll start with you. It's clear I can't beat you physically so I'll beat you mentally. Perhaps I'll torture your team mates. Yes, they mean a lot to you. They serve as pillars to your sanity? What would happen if I took out those pillars?" Khan notices a subtle change in Rena's body language.

Hannah grinned, "Ah, did I strike a nerve?"

Khan taunted, "You just made a big mistake." Rena runs past Khan, sprinting toward Hannah and becomes more aggressive trading precision for overwhelming power attacks. Flames appear on her blade as she gives Hannah a cold glare despite the stoic expression. She lands a rapid series of strikes from multiple directions, each one taking a chunk of Hannah's aura.

Raising Scarlet over head her head, Rena brings it down. Hannah forms an X with her wrist blades to protect herself. Putting all of her weight behind the attack, Rena enters a blade lock with her opponent. Hannah finds herself slowly being overpowered by Rena. Winning the lock, the one-eyed faunus wraps her hand around Hannah's throat Rena tosses her into a rock. Spider web-shaped cracks form as Hannah gasps from the pain.

Rena activates her semblance, stabbing Scarlet into the ground. The earth fractures as flames slither toward Hannah, the crocodile faunus gasps before she is enveloped in nine thousand degree heat. She screams feeling her flesh burn, her aura too weak to protect her.

The one-eyed faunus said, "Threaten my team and you pay the price." Hannah is slow to get up, pain wrecking her entire body.

She next feels objects penetrate her chest, looking down to see an ice and fire dust crystal lodged in her chest where her heart is. Coughing up blood she falls onto her back looking at the sky.

Hannah said, "This is how it ends for me. To die here." Her yellow eyes glaze over after her heart stops beating.

Rena turned to face Khan, "You didn't have to kill her."

Khan replied, "She was too dangerous to be kept alive. Even if she was behind bars, she'd find a way to escape." Putting her chain whip away she continued, "We make a good team, Rena."

Rena said, "As if. I did most of the work, Khan. You just waited for the opportunity to land the killing blow. Your fighting style has gotten sloppy since you became High Leader of the White Fang."

Khan informed her, "My strength and independence has kept me alive this far. I have no intention of dying any time soon."

Walking up to the tiger faunus Rena pointed her finger, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Khan. You wouldn't last a minute against Adam. You continue to underestimate his rage and spite against humans. He won't stop until they're either dead or enslaved. I tolerate them, providing they don't harm me or those close to me. Do you really believe Adam will serve under you forever? I don't think so. Be careful not to choke on your arrogance, Khan it will get you killed one day." The two venture back to camp where Rena tells her team they're leaving.

Khan waved at them, "Take care of yourselves!"

Stopping in her tracks, Rena looked over at her shoulder, "You should be more worried about yourself. Pray we do not meet again." She leads RXDY to a city a few miles from Akita.

After informing the client of their mission, he paid them the bounty plus the five million lien reward for Hannah. Turns out she was a wanted criminal of the four kingdoms and police have spent years looking for her but she always managed to slip away.

As Rena leads her team to the next mission, they wonder how their leader knows Sienna Khan and why she refuses to talk about it. They know very little about Rena's past and wanted to know but Rena was very quiet about it.

A/N: Chapter 5 done.

I suffered a bad case of writer's block for this chapter.

Here Team RXDY had a run-in with the White Fang led by Sienna Khan while on a mission to stop the Justice Corp from killing faunus. Later Rena and Khan fought a wanted crocodile faunus and triumphed.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Vader 23A


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forging an Alliance with Grimm?

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, I only my Ocs.

Team RXDY

A week has passed since the unexpected run-in with Sienna Khan. The words of the tiger faunus ring through Rena's head.

 _"Deny it all you want but there's still more of your old self deep inside you."_ The one-eyed faunus shoves them aside. Those days were long gone.

The team rests at a hotel in Akita. Rena feels they deserve a little R&R after the missions they've been on.

She felt a tug on her arm, looking down to see Yumi asking, "You okay? You've been quiet since our return."

Rena said, "I'm fine, Yumi." She stroked the wolf faunus' head earning her a smile of content from Yumi, "Go explore town with your team mates. Enjoy the day off."

Yumi offered, "Come with us. You deserve a time to relax as well."

Xavier agreed, "She's right, Rena. If you continue working like this, you'll burn out and might end up in the hospital."

Rena said, "A client wants to speak with me. You three go enjoy yourselves." After eating breakfast in the hotel lobby, Xavier, Yumi and Draco walk through the town while thinking about their team leader.

Yumi told her team mates, "Does Rena ever give herself a chance to relax?"

Xavier answered, "Not that I'm aware of. There's so much we don't know about her."

Draco asked, "Also is she always stoic? I've never seen her smile."

The ox faunus stated, "She's saved us when our lives were at lowest point. That shows she isn't completely emotionless."

Elsewhere Rena meets up with the client.

He was a human male in his early 30s, stood 5'9, green eyes with scars running across his left cheek as the result of claws raking it, fair skin, short black hair, wore a long-sleeve white shirt, brown jacket, charcoal gray jeans and blue striped shoes.

He asked, "Are you Rena Schwartz?" The faunus nodded prompting him to continue, "My name is Joey Werner."

Rena asked, "What's so important I had to come?"

Joey said, "Well, me and my men were doing a recon mission outside the skirts of Akita when we spotted a village. This isn't like your typical village, this one has buildings and stuff you only find in the upper levels of Mistral."

The one-eyed faunus asked, "You called me all the way out here just for that?"

Joey shook his head, "That's not all. It's filled with Grimm." Seeing he caught Rena's attention he continued, "But the weird part is the Grimm haven't attacked Akita. They've stayed in the village apparently out of content." Rena cups her chin in thought.

A village occupied by Grimm and said creatures haven't launched any attacks? Perhaps this is worth investigating.

She looked at the man with suspicion, "And are you certain about this? I detest liars."

Joey waved his hands, "I'm one-hundred percent honest, Rena. You can investigate if you want. The name of the village is Senran." The two part ways, Rena failing to see the smirk on Joey's face.

Once he's out of sight, he pulled out his scroll dialing a number, "Hey, it's me. Yeah, she took the bait."

Rena waits for her team mates to return. When they do, she discusses what the client said over lunch.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "A village occupied by Grimm that somehow managed to build it?"

Rena said, "Those were my exact thoughts, Draco. Throughout Remnant's history there hasn't been one time where Grimm didn't attack, they always want to kill you."

Yumi offered, "Maybe they've grown wise. Everyone knows that with age comes great wisdom."

Xavier nodded, "Possibly." He asked Rena, "Why? You want to investigate?"

The faunus nodded, "It'd be worth a look. We'll go after lunch."

Yumi said, "So much for R&R."

Rena assured, "We can still do that afterward." Eating their fill, they journey toward Senran Village.

Halfway there, they see a pair of 35 foot long, 4 ton Allosauruses doing patrols.

Typical Grimm coloration: Black body and bone white plating running from the crests over their eyes and down the length of its back and top of their rib cage.

'Dinosaur Grimm. I thought there was no such thing.' Draco thought.

They see one of them suddenly stop and sniff the air, picking up their scent. Looking to its partner releases a series of grunts and soft roars. The other Allosaurus walks somewhere else until it's out of view while the first one looks directly ahead.

Rena said, "That thing just spotted us." She watches it charge at them.

The Allosaurus bellows, its red-orange eyes locking with theirs. What the faunus team doesn't know is the other Allosaurus is quietly sneaking up on them.

Rena tenses and whips around, seeing the towering predator before it pins them with its foot.

The first Allosaurus meets up with its partner.

Draco glared at them, "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to eat us?

The first Allosaurus scoffed, **"Hmph, you four wouldn't satisfy our hunger."** The faunus team looks at the predator with almost bug eyes.

Xavier said, "Okay, am I not the only one who heard that?"

Draco exclaimed, "You can talk?! Grimm don't talk!"

The second Allosaurus grinned, showing off its serrated teeth, **"Oh yes we can, insect. I could squash you like a bug if desired. However, our queen would like to see who we captured."**

Draco said, "Fuck no are we going to that monster!"

The second Allosaurus sneered, **"We don't serve** _ **her**_ **."** He picked them up in his claws, **"Now stay put, you're coming with us."** The Grimm duo walk toward the village gate and drops them.

A pair of Raptors wait at the gate.

They stood at 5.6 feet tall, 21 feet long and had white skin with black bony plating from the back of the neck to the tip of their tails and glowing orange eyes with slit pupils.

The two cock their heads in curiosity as the leader asked, **"What did you find? Faunus? You don't see them everyday, Seth."**

The now-named Allosaurus said, **"We found them outside the entrance to our peaceful village. Why is beyond me. Echo, you and Nichole will take them to our queen. She'll decide what to do with them."** He and his comrade turn to stand guard at the gate while the Raptors escort Team RXDY through the village.

As they walk Draco sees what he guesses are Grimm-Human hybrids wearing civilian clothing and different eye and hair color.

'This is nuts. A village teeming with Grimm that haven't launched attacks on towns.' The dragon faunus thought.

After climbing a small hill overlooking the village they spot a luxurious Inn styled building that was a single story tall, sliding doors, neatly trimmed bushes, stone walkway to the front door, red tinted roof and stained wooden outside flooring.

Echo stepped forward, **"My Lady, Seth discovered some travelers and have brought them here for you to decide their fate."**

A female voice queried, "Travelers? You don't see them come across our village. Especially after last time." A series of soft footsteps head toward the door until it slides open, revealing the occupant.

The owner was a woman appearing to be in her early 20s, stood 6'1" tall, hourglass figure with an athletic build, high C cup breasts, pale skin, long black hair, red eyes and mostly human teeth save for her canines hidden behind soft lips. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless gray kimono with a red trim closed by a sash at her slender waist, black shorts and ankle high socks in sandals.

Despite her somewhat eerie appearance, the woman was really beautiful and Yumi had almost mistaken her for a shrine maiden but the aura the woman gave off proved she's a veteran fighter.

She looked at the faunus team, "These are the people Seth caught? They're just kids." She locked eyes with Rena, "Save for you."

Rena's eye narrowed, "The same can be said for you."

The woman looked at the Raptors, "Leave us." The dinosaur Grimm obey her command without question.

Draco watches them go then stares at the woman in front of his team.

She said, "Welcome to Senran Village. I'm Venus, queen of the dinosaur Grimm."

Xavier gasped, "Dinosaur Grimm? I thought those didn't exist."

Venus placed a hand on her hip, "Oh? I'm living proof we are."

Rena said, "But you look human."

Venus replied, "I chose this form to keep up with the passing of time and adapt. During such I evolved, becoming a goddess among mankind." She lifts her hand and the four find themselves hovering off the ground and floating toward Venus.

Yumi asked, "What are you doing?"

The Dinosaur Queen Grimm said, "This is a mere sample of the power I wield. One reason why no other Grimm has dethroned me." She released her hold, "Come inside my home, we'll talk more." With caution, the group follows Venus into her home.

She stepped out of her sandals, "Please remove your footwear. Don't need you dirtying my floor." The faunus team follows her order, not wanting to invoke this creature's wrath.

Yumi studied the interior, "This place. It radiates elegance and royalty."

Venus said, "Thank you, young one. I accumulated much over my lifetime." She saw the wolf faunus look at a sheathed sword laying on a pedestal, "That is my blade Reckoner. I used it in battle. In my opinion a true leader fights on the battlefield, not behind a desk. What are your names and what you brings you to my village?"

Rena bowed, "Greetings, Venus. I'm Rena Schwartz, team leader." She gestured to her team mates, "These are Xavier Stone, Draco Lance and Yumi Asuma. We make up Team RXDY. As for the reason we come here, my client Joey Werner said you haven't launched attacks on the residents of Akita."

Venus told her, "That man is a liar. Launching attacks is a waste of resources and soldiers. We're more occupied with fending off hoards of Grimm launched by their master."

Xavier asked, "Fighting your own kind?"

The dinosaur Grimm sneered in disgust, "Those things your world is fighting against? They're pretenders. Me and the residents here are the True Grimm, having existed on this world long before any of you were born. At one time, our species ruled every corner of the world land, sea and air. That is until the Grimm War happened. My kind was caught in the crossfire between those abominations and mankind. As a result our numbers dwindled to what you see in the village. I rose to become its leader. Since then, the pretenders' master has launched repeated attacks, saying we're siding with the humans. In reality we're siding with no one."

Rena asked, "And you've had run-ins with Joey Werner?"

Venus nodded, "Yes. The man is arrogant, launching failed after failed strikes against my species. Even after being almost crippled, the man refuses to take a hint. I warned him the next time he attacks us, he'll end up in the ground. And that isn't a threat, it's a promise." They reached a table in the main room, "Please sit down." They do so as a maid appears.

She bowed, "Yes, My Lady?"

Venus ordered, "Brew us some tea, Lana. I want to show I mean our guests no harm."

The maid nodded, "As you command, Lady Venus."

Draco said, "A human taking orders from a Grimm? This day keeps getting weirder."

Venus looked at the dragon faunus, "What? You'd expect me to devour her? Humans are too bony, Draco. They lack the proper nutrients carnivores such as myself require. To blend in with humans, we had to assume the shape of one. This proved beneficial. Most rational hunters and huntresses left us alone, allowing us to live in peace. However, the fake Grimm come to us for our deaths. That natural instinct to survive never left me or my species. We drove them back without mercy. Over time, the attacks became less frequent but we remain on guard." She looked at the team, "And you four are seasoned fighters." Yumi watches her get up and walk over to the wolf faunus, sitting on her knees and grasp Yumi's face staring into her eyes, looking into her soul.

Rena's dominant hand reaches for the hilt of Scarlet but her other hand grabs the wrist, stopping it.

Instead she asked, "What are you doing?"

Venus titled her head, "Your aura, Yumi. It shines like the moon of Remnant. Bright, showering the night sky with your radiating purity and innocence. I can see all of your auras and what they tell me about you." She released Yumi and went to Xavier, "Yours is sturdy and compassionate. You seek to become a role model for future generations of hunters and huntresses. You offer advise when need be."

Xavier said, "Um, thank you."

Draco was next as Venus held his face, "Yours is a fire. Powerful, destructive but if used correctly, used for beneficial means. It provides warmth to your friends and destruction to your foes. And yet I see something more."

Draco suddenly tenses.

The Dinosaur Grimm Queen's eyes glowed with interest, "Ah, now I see. You experienced a life-altering event in your past, something that led you on the path you find yourself on today. You seek revenge on whoever wronged you." Perhaps out of fear Draco swats her hand off his face, Venus doesn't react.

He said, "You know nothing about me."

Venus nodded, "We'll see." She moved to Rena, grabbing her chin, "And then there's you. Oh my, you're an interesting one. Your aura is similar to a star. Powerful, can give life but can also take away. At the same time, your past is cloaked in a darkness no light can pierce. There's more blood on your hands than even your team knows. I see there's conflicting goals battling each other. On one hand you desire faunus and humans co-existing peacefully but know it'll require hard work and patience. There's also a thirst for revenge held in check by your strength of will. There are emotions locked behind stoic walls and keep your heart somewhat closed off from others. Why? Is it because of your past or are you afraid of opening up to others because they'll think less of you?"

Rena replied, "I fear nothing."

Venus explained, "Locking your emotions away isn't good for your health. You gain more love and respect if you express your feelings with others. If you feel sad, be sad. If you're angry, be angry." She next studied the faunus' red eye, "You've seen your share of battles. Behind your eye I see a great power within. However, you refuse to embrace it. How come? With that power you can have anything you want. " Rena tries to pull her head away but Venus' intense stare holds her in place.

The one-eyed faunus said, "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Venus flashed a small grin, showing her teeth, "Ah, you're wise." She released Rena' face, "Forgive me. My curiosity got the better of me." She returns to her seat as Lana returns with a tray of cups and teapot.

After placing the cups on the table, Lana pours the tea.

When the last cup was full, she bowed, "Enjoy."

Taking a sip Xavier commented, "This tastes pretty good. What is it?"

Venus said, "It's green tea with a hint of mint. Lana made it. She specializes in herbs and spices." Draco stares at his reflection in the tea, a distant look appearing on his face.

Rena felt it, "What's the matter? You're distressed."

Draco answered, "I'm fine."

Rena shook her head, "No, you're not fine. We've known each other for a few years, Draco. Your eyes are telling me something's bothering you."

Draco said, "It's not something I wish to discuss here, Rena." The one-eyed faunus decides it's best not to prod any further.

She closed her eye, "Very well. If you want to talk about it some other time, I'm all ears. I'm not just your team leader I'm also your friend and I want to help you any way I can."

The dragon faunus smiled, "Thank you, Rena." Venus looks at the two, remembering the time her mate comforted her whenever she felt down.

The atmosphere is shattered when the alarm sounds.

Echo ran up to the door, **"My Lady, hoards of Nevermore have appeared! They'll be here in one minute. What do you want us to do?"**

Venus said, "I'll deal with it myself. Gather the soldiers, you're about to see fireworks."

Echo bowed, **"Yes, My Lady."**

Venus offered, "You four should come as well." Grabbing Reckoner Venus puts on combat boots she keeps close and heads out with RXDY behind her.

Reaching the front gate, Venus' eyes glow as she starts walking up a flight of invisible stairs. Beyond the horizon, black specs appear slowly taking the shape of Nevermores.

She raised her arms up to her sides, "What foolish little birds you are. Your master keeps sending you to your pointless deaths. A true queen fights on the battlefield with her troops, not pull strings from the shadows. Bow before your true queen!" The giant bird Grimm fire razor-sharp feathers at Venus. The dinosaur Grimm watches them approach.

A taunting smile forms and Venus snaps her finger, multiple portals appear sucking in the feathers then close. Closing and turning her fist, glowing red, the portals re-appear behind the giant bird Grimm striking them full force. The Nevermores shriek as the feathers pierce their bodies. They find themselves pinned to the ground while Venus raises one arm toward the sky. Balls of light form above the Nevermores. With no remorse Venus points her finger at the targets. The balls of light turn into beams of energy and descend. With a huge explosion that rocks the land, the Nevermores are vaporized by the sheer raw power. Once the dust clears, all that's left are smoking craters. Venus stares at the carnage she brought.

Team RXDY is rendered speechless while Draco experiences flashbacks.

'This is just like that night.' He thought.

Xavier shook his shoulder, "Draco? Draco? Hello, Remnant to Draco!" Seeing this Rena realizes she can have a powerful ally in Venus and her soldiers.

Venus hovers down to the ground and walks over to them.

She asked, "How was that?"

Rena commented, "Very impressive. I'd like to discuss forming an alliance."

Draco suddenly said, "No, Rena! You'd only put us in mortal danger!" Everyone present are caught off-guard by the dragon faunus' sudden outburst.

Xavier queried, "What was that about, Draco?" The faunus doesn't give an answer, running off somewhere.

Yumi gave chase, "Draco, come back!"

Venus asked Rena, "Was it something I did?"

Rena shook her head, "I don't know. I've never seen Draco act like that."

Venus turned, "Come to the town hall, we'll discuss in there." Elsewhere Draco runs until he's out of breath.

Resting against a rock wall, he slides down until sitting, hugging his legs. Seeing Venus display her power brought up that horrifying night eleven years ago when his people came under attack by Grimm. The streets were filled with carnage, fires raged and fellow dragon faunus screaming in terror as the Grimm sank their teeth into them.

Draco's eyes squeeze shut as the screams echo in his head.

A hand shakes his shoulder as a voice said, "Draco, you okay?"

The dragon faunus reacted, pointing Judgment at the person, "Get away from me!"

Yumi held up her hands, "Easy, Draco. It's me." After he lowered his shotgun, she asked, "What was that sudden outburst? I've never seen you like that."

Draco said, "Seeing Venus unleash her power on those Nevermores, it...brought up the nightmare from eleven years ago. The night my life changed forever. The night...the night..." Yumi wraps her arms around him, wanting to banish the horrible memory from reaching the surface.

Yumi stroked Draco's hair, "You're my friend and team mate, Draco. I'll be there for you." Pulling back she smiled at him, "That's what friends do, right? Be there for each other?"

Draco nodded, "Yes." He pulled the wolf faunus close, "Thank you, Yumi."

The wolf faunus said, "You're welcome. No need to face this nightmare alone." Suddenly their enhanced hearing picks up the sound of thuds.

Looking ahead they see a robot slowly advancing toward them.

It stood 12 feet tall, gray in color, heavily armored, bipedal, box-shaped torso meant for the cockpit, arms that can morph into weapons, missile pods lied concealed in the shoulders, cylinder shaped head and red optical lens. Marching in front of the robot were ex-hunters.

Draco said, "Let's inform the others. I have a bad feeling about this."

Seth appeared behind them, **"Then what are you waiting for? Let's head back."**

Yumi asked, "Who are you?"

Seth blinked, **"Huh? My name's Seth. Don't you remember?"**

Yumi smiled bashfully, "I'm sorry. I suffer memory lapses due to a head injury. I meant no offense."

The Allosaurus shook his head, **"Whatever. Hop on."** He lowers himself down to the ground for the two and once they're on, Seth stands and turns running back to Senran Village.

In the town hall Rena and Venus discuss an alliance between them.

Venus crossed her arms, "Why should I trust you, faunus?"

Rena said, "Because you're powerful and we both can benefit from this alliance. In addition, You can show not all Grimm are violent, creatures of darkness."

The dinosaur Grimm queen chuckled, "Hmhmhmhm, flattery won't get you anywhere with me. You need to proof yourself." The door to the town hall slams open and Draco and Yumi stand there panting.

Draco said, "Rena, there's bad news."

Rena immediately became alert, "What is it?"

Yumi said, "There's a robot and army of ex-hunters approaching the village."

Venus queried, "How do you know this?"

Yumi looked at her, "Because we saw with our own eyes. They'll be here soon."

Rena said, "How did they know where we went? Unless..." It came to her, fist clenching, "That son of a bitch. He set us up!"

Venus shrugged, "I told you Joey Werner is a liar."

Rena stared into Venus' red eyes with her own remaining, "He's about to find out what happens to those lie to me." She stood up, "Maybe this will serve as proof."

Venus tilted her head, "We'll see." She looked her head to the left, "Boris!" A mountain of a man steps forward.

He was 7 feet tall, appeared in his early 30s, pale skin, red eyes and matching hair, muscular build, and wore tribal clothing and brown boots.

Boris asked, "Yes, My Lady?"

Venus ordered, "Gather the troops and tell civilians to seek shelter inside the mountain until the battle's over. I don't want any civilians caught in the crossfire. Is that clear?"

Boris bowed, "Crystal. I shall prepare our forces now." He walks out of the building.

Rena said, "We'll help you."

Venus nodded, "That's very gracious of you." Inside the cockpit of the robot, Joey looks at the village shown on his monitor.

He grinned, "Rena Schwartz, the bounty reward on your and team mates' heads will be mine!" At the said place, Venus stands ready with her forces and RXDY.

Drawing Reckoner, red energy begins moving across the blade as if answering its owner's call.

Rena requested, "Please don't kill Joey. Not until I find out why he set my team up."

Venus said, "Fine by me." Once the enemy came within visual range she pointed her sword, "Attack!" Her soldiers charge, some morphing into their Grimm forms.

Yumi targets the rear formation, the snipers fail to react to in time as she slashes their throats. The surviving sniper draws his knife and the two fight.

The enemy thrusts his blade sideways Yumi blocks it with ease before vanishing from sight. She attacks from every angle the sniper fights to keep up.

He cursed, "Damn it, faunus filth, stay still!" The wolf faunus stares at him with a fierce look.

Venus blocks a horizontal sweep from an ex-hunter and trips him followed by driving Reckoner through his chest killing him. Seeing a group of wanted hunters closing fast she raises her arm pointing it at them. The hunters hear the ground beneath them rumble before spikes of energy burst out, impaling them. They choke on their own blood. Another group runs past the spikes.

She said, "Come forward and see what the True Grimm can do." The ex-hunters were upon her, "Foolish humans, you're no match for my people." She beheads them with ease.

A squad of Grimm archers form up behind Venus eyeing suicide bombers coming towards them. With a wave of their queen's hand, the archers unleash a rain of Dust infused arrows. They arrows punch through their auras striking vital areas. They next form a squad of two covering her flanks. The sound of engines draw the left squadron's attention revealing it to be Bullheads. The dust chambers on their quivers rotate to fire, they draw the fire Dust tipped arrows and take aim. As one, they fire at the fan blades of the aircraft, blowing them up. The Bullheads spiral out of control and crashes, killing any unfortunate to be in the point of impact.

Boris runs toward a group of ex-hunter carrying maces, jumps into the air and morphs into his Grimm form, an Anklyosaurus. Raising his bony club at the end of his tail, Boris slams it to the ground creating a mini shockwave. He spots a large ex-hunter over him so Boris swings his tail into the man's side, denting his chest plating and most certainly breaking ribs. Seeing the man holding his side the Anklyosaurus hits him again, this time on the other side of his rib cage then shatters the left shin bone. Walking over to the downed man's face, Boris snorts then turns around raising his club tail and slams onto the man's skull, killing him. Suddenly Boris hears screeching. Looking up he sees a missile swarm descending at him. He braces himself. The missiles impact.

When the smoke clears, the Anklyosaurus is unharmed, his bony armor lining the top of his head to his tail absorbing the energy. However, a beam of energy is rapidly approaching him. He tanks up, hoping the bony armor can withstand this one.

The golden orange beam strikes with a thunderous roar. The smoke clears, revealing Boris' body steaming and missing pieces of armor on his back.

Joey's voice rang from the robot, _"Not so tough, are you? Have another!"_ Boris watches the beam come and prays he'll survive this.

A figure jumps in front of him and raises its arm. Joey sees the beam hit grinning in victory but vanishes a minute later when a red glow appears beneath the smoke. A wind blows it away revealing Venus casting a massive fire shield, protecting them.

Boris said, "My Lady!"

Venus looked over her shoulder smiling, "You always were a little too risky for your own good. But that's what I like about you, Boris. You're gusty. I'll take it from here."

Joey laughed, _"Hahahaha! You're pretty confident for a Grimm. Do you believe you stand a chance against the Paladin II?"_

Venus said, "You're delusional." Sheathing Reckoner and placing it down her power spiked, "You will die today, human! You have plagued my people long enough." A blinding light envelops the battlefield causing everyone to shield their eyes.

The light grows in size and glowing red eyes penetrate it. The light soon fades showing Venus' Grimm form.

It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex standing 12 feet at the hip, 40 feet long and black body with sharp bone white plating on the top of her skull and upper part of her massive jaws, over her eyes, length of her back and patches on her legs and arms.

Venus releases a challenging roar.

Joey laughed again, _"Oh, the dinosaur Grimm queen wishes to face me? I accept your challenge."_ The two giants charge.

Joey switches the Paladin II's left arm into a sword. Ducking a swing Venus clamps her jaws on it and pulls to rip it off. The Paladin II slams its gun arm onto the side of Venus' skull. She releases and rams her skull into the robot's chest, pushing the war unit back despite Joey's efforts. Eyeing a hill to her right, Venus halts the attack and runs toward the hill with Joey in pursuit. Stopping in front of the hill and turning she waits for the Paladin II. The sword arm is raised, poised to strike when all of a sudden Venus lowers her head and flips the machine over her and into the rock wall. Turning again she watches the mech slowly get up. The small spikes along her back start glowing a bright red eventually giving off enormous amounts of heat. Steam escapes her closed jaws. Venus opens them, a beam of red condensed aura shoots out. Joey hears the alarm and presses the emergency maneuver button, boosters ignite and propel the machine away. The aura beam leaves a gaping hole in the hillside. Venus looks for her opponent when the Paladin II lands in front of her about to fire its cannon when the Tyrannosaurus Rex bites down on the arm and with a quick jerk of her body, sends the Paladin II rolling on the ground. Returning to its feet the war machine fires its beam cannon at the same time as Venus fires her aura breath. The beams fight for control with both combatants pumping more energy into them. The beams ultimately negate each other in an explosion sending both fighters down. Venus recovers first and stomps on her foe. After the next stomp the dinosaur Grimm presses her foot against the Paladin II's chest intending on crushing Joey to death. One of the missile pods deploy and fire at Venus' face, allowing Joey to pull his robot away from the T-Rex. He next shoots the beam cannon at full power. Venus sees it coming at her and strike.

Joey waits. To his utter shock he sees red energy protecting Venus' body.

He said, _"What? A Grimm with aura?"_ Venus brings her face to her claw, relieving an itch before returning her gaze to the challenger, roaring as if asking that's the best he can do.

Deploying the other missile pod he takes aim, target locked he fires a volley. He next takes shelter behind the rock wall on the other side of Venus. She shoots down half of the missiles but the other half land hits. Shrugging off the attack she looks for her opponent turning on her feet. Out of the corner of her eye Venus sees a group of modified Bullheads carrying guns. The aircraft aim their weapons at the T-Rex, her aura negating the damage and her skin takes care of what gets through. Following the flight path with her eyes the dinosaur Grimm destroys them via her aura breath. She senses danger and whips around entering another beam lock with the Paladin II this time around she pumps far more energy that overwhelms her opponent's knocking the Paladin II back. Roaring Venus runs forward, ramming the machine onto its back. Pinning it with her massive foot Venus' spikes charge up looking to land the killing blow. She's pushed off by the Paladin II and thrusts the sword arm Venus side steps and clamps her jaws on it. She starts pulling.

Joey grunted, _"I won't myself be defeated by you!"_ He shoves the dinosaur Grimm back and boosts away.

He sets the beam cannon to max power and releases it. Venus watches it approach and takes it like it's nothing, her aura absorbing it. She retaliates with her aura breath, the Paladin II gets pushed back by the force of it and collides with the rock wall behind it. Roaring into the sky the glow on Venus' spikes turn white and ethereal flames appear. Opening her mouth, energy particles gather slowly forming a ball. She next fires, the white beam of destruction vibrates the air upon exiting. The Paladin II's armor struggles to withstand the destructive power. The two enter a beam lock and Venus wins vaporizing the machine's gun arm. Unleashing a second round of her White Inferno breath sends bits of armor flying. Knowing the end is near the dinosaur Grimm queen presses the attack, blowing the Paladin II's head off rendering Joey blind. A third shot inflicts further structural damage.

The machine's computer warned, _"Structural integrity down seventy-five percent. Any further damage will result in destruction of this unit."_ Venus fires her White Inferno breath one last time, finishing the mech as Joey ejects. Venus roars in victory.

Landing, Joey surveys the battlefield. His army is wiped by the True Grimm as indicated by the gore and smell of blood in the air, he sees Rena cut down the final ex-hunter blood staining her blade. She spots him and begins running over to him prompting Joey to leave. He doesn't get far because Seth pins him to the ground. Seth's leader appears in her human form and Reckoner strapped to her side.

She said, "I told you you'd die here. It was foolish of you to challenge us." She drew her sword, raising it, "Any last words?"

Rena told her, "Wait a minute, Venus. There's something I want to know first." The one-eyed faunus glared at the human, "You lied to me, sending us here so that you may wipe us out. Who's your employer?"

Joey scoffed, "I won't tell."

Rena popped her knuckles, "Yes, you will." She drove Scarlet into Joey's left forearm earning a scream of agony, "Answer me. Who hired you?"

Joey said, "Screw you!" He next felt his hand being cut off, "Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm not telling!"

Rena informed, "This pain is only going to get worse. Spare yourself further pain and answer."

The hunter shook his head, "Never."

Rena nodded, "Very well." She pulled up the left sleeve, seeing a familiar symbol on his arm, "The Black Star. So, Azule is your client."

Venus asked her, "You know the man?"

Rena replied, "My team captured him and was sent to a maximum security prison. But now it seems he somehow escaped. When did you meet up with him?"

Joey grinned despite the pain, "Why would I tell you that?"

Venus chimed, "Because I can order Seth to crush you like the bug you are." With a snap of her finger the Allosaurus removes his foot.

Rena pointed Scarlet at Joey, "Where is Azule now?"

Joey coughed, "That's your problem. He's longing to see you again, faunus."

Rena said, "Too bad you won't be around to see the outcome. Go ahead, Venus." The dinosaur Grimm queen raises her blade and slices Joey's head off.

Seth commented, **"Note to self: Never lie to you, Rena."**

Venus said, "You and your team proved yourselves. Come by my home later on so we can officially form the alliance." She turned to her soldiers raising her blade, "In the meantime let us enjoy this victory, men!"

The other True Grimm, now in their human forms again, raised their weapons chanting, "Venus, Venus, Venus, Venus!" A prideful smile appears on Venus' face.

'Are you watching, bitch? This will be you next!' She thought.

Draco stared at the dinosaur Grimm queen, "Just how powerful are you?" That evening the village has a massive feast, surprising Team RXDY. No one has encountered friendly Grimm and strangely Rena can't feel any sense of deception from these creatures. She and her team mates were fortunate to have such high metabolisms combined with their job allows them to eat and process more food that'd make anyone else sick or fat.

They now find themselves in Venus' home, the dinosaur Grimm queen insisted they stay the night before heading out the next morning.

Venus and Rena sit at the table discussing the potential alliance.

Rena said, "The reason I'm proposing this is I need allies in the future. The battle today tells me your people or Grimm are powerful. Far more than the Grimm our world faces."

Venus smirked, "Well, we've been around for millions of years that gives us plenty of time for adaption and evolution. That is the rule of life, after all. And those Grimm you're facing are pretenders like I said earlier today. How old would you say I am, Ms. Schwartz?"

Rena guessed, "Ten million?"

Venus laughed, "Not even close. More like sixty-five million."

The one-eyed faunus said, "But don't look over twenty."

Venus said, "Because we're nigh immortal. As long as we're not killed in battle we never age physically so we still look in our prime."

Rena asked, "So, how should I call for help in case I need it? It's clear you never had a scroll that tells me you want to avoid human contact as much as possible save for supplies."

The dinosaur Grimm queen complimented, "You're pretty sharp." She opened her hand showing a ring, "This will allow you to summon me in dire times. However, it doesn't allow anyone to use it. You must prove it. A test."

Rena said, "If it means forming an alliance then I'll do it. What kind of test is it?"

Venus stood from her seat and walked over to her, pulling Rena to her feet, "You must withstand an electric shock similar to getting struck by lightning for a full minute. Fail to, there's no deal." She places the ring in the faunus' hand, closing it before stepping back.

Her eyes flash and the next thing Rena feels is the most excruciating pain of her life akin to being ripped apart. Falling to her knees, eye shut and teeth clenched Rena fights both the scream working its way up her throat and passing out from the pain. Add to it her armor being metal doesn't help. Venus watches with a passive gaze. Rena feels a haze descending and slams her fist on the ground.

She said, "No! I won't pass out! How much...longer?"

Venus replied, "Twenty seconds." The one-eyed faunus digs deep, halfway done through the pain.

After twenty seconds are up, the electricity stops while steam clings to Rena.

Venus knelt to her level, "You've passed the test. The ring is yours now." She extended her hand, "Our alliance is forged." Rena grabs it and shakily rises to her feet, nerves still recovering from the electric onslaught.

Rena queried, "How do I use it to summon you?"

The dinosaur Grimm queen informed, "You need to transfer some of your aura into the ring, it'll provide me the means to come to your aid. Treat it with respect, it's not a toy."

Rena said, "I'll keep that mind. I need to rest for a while."

Venus nodded, "You are free to use any of the rooms. Dinner won't be ready for a while." Rena heads for a room, sliding the door closed behind her and removes Scarlet, armor and boots, leaving her in her short-sleeved black shirt and leggings. She falls onto the futon and passes out.

Draco sits on the back patio of Venus' home staring at the sunset.

The said individual walked up behind him, "What's the matter, young one? Do I remind you of someone?"

Draco answered, "Somewhat. There's someone else that has powers similar to you but darker."

Venus locked her arms together in front of her, "I apologize if my actions today reminded you of the person. Whoever that person is, they must have wronged you terribly."

The dragon faunus said, "More than you know, Venus. I won't rest until that person is dead at my feet!"

Venus placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can't imagine the depth of your pain, Draco but you mustn't allow it consume you. I've seen first-hand what it does to a person."

Draco asked, "During your long existence, right?"

Venus stared at the sunset, "Yes. We the True Grimm have emotions such as love, sadness and hatred just like everyone else. Except for the abominations you face. The inhabitants of this village, they were lost. I took them in, provided food and shelter. As the years went by the population grew to what it is now."

Draco queried, "And how did you build this village?"

The dinosaur Grimm answered, "We enlisted the help of a construction company. This village was abandoned so I claimed ownership, since I have no knowledge of building things I let the construction workers do their job, rebuilding or refurbishing."

The dragon faunus asked, "What about food and water?"

Venus admitted, "That was the tricky part. Since us carnivores need to consume meat and the fact there's not much herbivores like there used to be, we have a food delivery company bring us food once a week."

Draco joked, "Can imagine the food bill being expensive."

Venus chuckled, "Nope, it's delivered free of charge. The food delivery company was failing health inspections and were given thirty days to turn around or they'll be forced to close down. I inspected their factory and was appalled by how the management was treating its workers. So with a series of "accidents" the corrupt managers were fired and replaced by more disciplined employers. When the thirty days were up and the health inspectors came back, they were surprised by how the facility changed. The owner of the food delivery company expressed his gratitude and offered to deliver food to my village free of charge. Since then, they've been doing well. As for the water, an underground aquifer was discovered beneath our village so we asked the construction company to have pipelines and water treatment facility built."

Draco said, "You needed to have hired humans to operate the water treatment facility. It can't run by itself."

A while passed until Lana approached, "Dinner is ready, My Lady."

Venus nodded, "Thank you, Lana." She looked at Draco, "Let's go eat." The two venture back into Venus' home.

As the group eats and chats, Venus sneaks glances at Draco, seeing the dragon faunus engage chatter with his team mates.

The next morning, the team bids farewell to the villagers.

Venus smiled, "Thank you for helping us yesterday. We're in your debt. Pay us another visit sometime."

Rena said with a stoic expression, "We might. Can't stay in one place for too long."

Yumi waved, "Take care!" The faunus team departs.

'Azule the next time we meet, I won't be as merciful.' Rena thought.

Inside his base at an unknown location, the said man slammed his fist on the table, "What?! Joey has been killed?!"

A younger human cowered, "I'm afraid so, sir."

Azule growled, "What kind of team is this?"

His subordinate stated, "I wish I knew, sir but there isn't much information about them. All that's known is they don't attend any of schools."

Azule pondered, "None of the schools. There has to be some way to defeat them. More importantly, Rena Schwartz. The question is how?" His eyes widened, "Of course!"

His subordinate queried, "What?"

Azule grinned like a madman, "Why didn't I think of it sooner? Yes, this plan will work!" He then laughs psychotically.

A/N: Chapter 6 done. This one came to me in my sleep.

Here the team came across a village full of, wait for it, peaceful Grimm. Calling themselves the True Grimm and at war with Grimm they call pretenders. Their leader stated they've been around far longer than any inhabitants on Remnant, once dominating the land, sea and air until the Grimm War reduced their numbers greatly.

The villagers are dinosaur Grimm that have aura and change into humans. And their leader is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, my favorite dinosaur. Her dinosaur Grimm form is based the largest and most complete Tyrannosaurus Rex scientists discovered nicknamed "Sue". Now before anyone complains about the True Grimm being OP, no worries. Remember, they've been around for sixty-six million years so this allows them to master their auras.

Seriously, Rooster Teeth, we need more Grimm. I'm glad we got to see new Grimm in Volume 6 like the Leviathan, Apathy and Chimera but we need more variations.

Seeing their leader unleash her power reminded Draco of his past.

It appeared Azule somehow escaped the maximum security prison and plans his revenge on Team RXDY. What can he be planning?

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 7.

Vader 23A


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Encounter

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, I only own my Ocs.

Team RXDY

The faunus find themselves wandering along a dirt road.

After yesterday's fiasco where the client Joey Werner deceived them and sought to retrieve the bounty on their heads, Rena is being more cautious. On the flip side they gained an ally in the True Grimm led by Venus. Having passed a test the dinosaur Grimm queen gave her a ring to summon Venus in time of need.

The team stopped at a town so Rena could purchase a necklace to hold the ring around her neck. However, Draco expressed his hesitation to accept the new alliance.

He said, "I don't think this is a good idea, Rena. What if Venus betrays us like Joey did?" Rena stops moving, prompting the others to stop as well.

She turned, facing the dragon faunus, "Joey caught us off-guard. Look where that got him. Do you think I survived this long out of luck? Or you three for that matter?"

Draco said, "Well, no but..."

Rena told him, "I survived this long due to my gut feeling and learning through my mistakes. I've done things I'm not particularly proud about but you must get out of your comfort zone if you want to survive in this line of business, Draco. I sometimes have to work with people I vaguely trust. Plus I'm not one to befriend bad people."

Xavier asked, "Do you have any friends at all besides us?"

Rena looked at the ox faunus, "My reputation made others either afraid or thought of me as a monster."

Yumi said, "But you're not a monster, Rena. You're our friend and team leader."

Rena explained, "I have more blood on my hands than you think. Some directly caused by me and some indirectly. I was taught to remain calm under any circumstance. You three are the not first group I've led."

Xavier said, "You led a squad before, right? That's surprising."

Their leader stated, "The world isn't all black and white as you believe. There is a gray area very few see."

Xavier asked, "Let me guess. You're one of them."

Rena nodded, "Yes. I've seen things or committed acts that'd make you crap your pants."

Draco pointed at his left eye socket, "And that eye patch? You wear that for fashion?"

Rena's eye grew dark, "A battle wound. One I prefer not to talk about. I need you to trust me, Draco. I know what I'm doing." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're mercenaries. Our allegiance lie with no kingdom. I put you guys' safety before money." They hear Xavier's scroll ring and turn to him while he answers it.

He said, "This is is unexpected. Our next client is the Headmaster of...Beacon Academy. He sent a team of first-year students called Team TEAL on a mission and were expected to return today but something happened and wants us to assist them. Should we help?"

Rena crossed her arms thinking, "I say we help them. May not get paid but since it's students from an academy we'll do it. Where are they?"

Xavier looked at the message, "According to the Headmaster, TEAL is located at some forest outside of Vale. It's called the Death Forest."

Draco said, "I've heard stories about it. The northern end of the Emerald Forest once hosted some of the most dangerous Grimm, so dangerous they burned the forest in an attempt to kill them off, for some that end of the forest never revived, the plants are still withered and the ground still scorched. It's said anyone or anything that steps inside are never seen again. Why would he send first-year students there? Something like the Death Forest should be off limits to anyone, even seasoned hunters and huntresses should stay clear of that place. Strange beasts roam the forest praying on travelers."

Yumi held her arm, "It may be dangerous but if it means saving students, I say let's do it. We've been in worse situations before."

Xavier agreed, "Yumi speaks for the rest of us. Whatever your decision is, Rena, we'll follow you."

The one-eyed faunus said, "It'll take days if we travel by foot. We'll use an air ship to transport us to some port near the Vale border then use a Bullhead for the rest of the trip. Tell the Headmaster we accept his request."

Xavier nodded, "Right away." He sent a reply to the client, a minute later he got a reply back, "The Headmaster says he's grateful and transmitting the coordinates of Team TEAL."

Rena turned around, "Let's get a move on." The team ventures to the nearest port, climbing onto the nearest available air ship. Taking their seats, the faunus team waits for the air ship to arrive at the airport near the Vale border. Once they do, disembark and journey towards a base, borrowing a Bullhead. Telling the pilot the coordinates, he flies the aircraft toward them.

It's nearly dusk by the time the Bullhead reaches the destination. Touching down the passengers hop off.

The pilot advised, "Please hurry and find this Team TEAL. I don't want to remain here for very long."

Xavier gave the two-fingered saluted, "We'll be as quick as possible."

Rena ordered her team mates, "Xavier, Draco, you two search the perimeter of the Death Forest. Yumi, you and I will look around. But whatever you do, do not go inside the forest. It could be full of Grimm we don't know about. Move out." As they search the sun sets, turning the sky orange.

Yumi stares at it while Rena continues her search, arms clasped behind her and humming a happy tune. Her ears twitch as they pick up the sound of a camera clicking.

Turning around, she saw a girl a year older than her, slightly taller, black hair tied in a ponytail with a braid running from her forehead to the base of the tail, short bangs framed her face, bright green eyes, lightly tanned skin and 38A cup breasts. Her attire was composed of a forest green hooded robe lacking a sash to tie it together with a symbol of Vale on the back. Under the robe she wore a black bustier top and black loose fitting leggings with beige boots. She also had a side pouch containing multiple Dust pens of each type.

Near her feet was a 5 pound book.

An embarrassed look appeared on her face, "I'm sorry. You looked good against the sunset, I couldn't resist. My name's Emmara Ace."

Yumi nodded, "Hi, Emmara. I'm Yumi Asuma, nice to meet you. Are you by chance a member of Team TEAL?"

Emmara answered timidly, "W-well, yes. How did you know?"

The wolf faunus informed, "The Headmaster of Beacon Academy said a team of first-year students were sent on a mission but something happened and hadn't returned."

Emmara blinked in surprise, "Headmaster Ozpin? You attend Beacon as well?"

Yumi shook his head, "No. My team doesn't attend any of the schools." She sat down next to her, "We're mercenaries."

Emmara asked, "Mercenaries? People who take mission requests for money? But that's wrong."

Yumi smiled, "My leader is experienced at this work." The two spend the next hour getting to know each other until Rena shows up, seeing her team mate talking with another huntress.

Emmara finds herself unnerved by the intensity behind the faunus' eye and yelps.

She said, "Um, hi there. I'm Emmara Ace." Rena studies the girl's nervous appearance, leading her to believe Emmara is nervous or uncomfortable around faunus.

The faunus voiced it, "Are you uncomfortable around my kind?"

Emmara shook her head, "N-no. I like the faunus I just. I'm just..." She shrinks into herself before she can fully explain herself.

Another female voice explained, "Emmara is nervous around new people. She meant no disrespect." Directing her gaze ahead, Rena spots a dog faunus teleporting into view.

She stood 5'10" tall, gray hair tied in a ponytail and hung over her shoulder and tucked into a black choker around her neck to hold it in place, green eyes, light olive colored skin and 38B cup breasts. She wore a gray cheongsam coat with the emblem of black skull impaled by a crimson knife on the back, black tight fitting shorts and underneath the coat and shorts a blue skin tight body suit also with the same emblem on the back and black tabi boots completed the attire. Strapped to the left side of her hip was a long black steel chain with a kunei at the end, a collapsible sword strapped to her back, around her waist was a belt containing smoke bombs and throwing knives and a demon mouth piece rested on her collar bone.

Emmara said, "Alexia!"

'Hmm, why does she feel familiar?' Rena mentally asked herself.

Alexia looks at Rena and recognition forms on her face. But quickly as it comes, it leaves.

Emmara asked, "Where's Tira and Cassandra?"

The half-faunus told her, "They're finishing a patrol of the area. They shall be here any time now." Lo and behold they do, allowing Team RXDY to see the final two members of TEAL.

The one to the right was a human girl standing the same height as Alexia, 18 years old, shoulder-length fiery red hair with green streaks down the sides and center, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and 40C cup breasts. Her current attire consisted of black pants, red shirt covered by brown coat and brown boots. In her hands were twin rifles.

The girl next to her stood at 6'0, same age as her companion, short ear-length white hair, pale skin, her left eye was icy blue, her right eye was pale and glazed over, 40C cup breasts, her body looked like it was a Grimm's chew toy with 3 scars going across the right side of her face, from her temple down across her right eye down to her lower lip and chin, her right hand was missing its last two fingers, deep claw marks ran across her back and bite marks on her left thigh and calf. Her clothing was composed of a sleeveless obsidian black tunic with crimson wave patterns, matching colored shorts but lacked patterns and steel toed boots.

She was carrying a double-bladed spear with a bow string running down the shaft allowing it to be turned into a bow. Her second weapon was an SMG with a forearm stock to reduce recoil. Both were colored black just like her clothes. Strapped to her back was a quiver filled with Dust arrows and 8 extra clips for the SMG strapped in rows of two on both arms and legs.

Yumi finds herself unnerved by the cold look in the scarred huntress' eyes.

The first one said, "I haven't seen you before, been making friends without me knowing, Emmy?"

Emmara blushed, "They just showed up."

The newcomer looked at RXDY, "I'm Tira Cage, looks like you've met my sister Emmara Ace, I call her Emmy. The one next to her is Alexia Ava Adel, her nickname is Triple A." She gestured to the girl next to her, "And this is Cassandra Lynch. Her nickname is Pretty Cassie or Big Cassie, whichever one I feel like calling her."

The scarred huntress glared at her, "I'd appreciate it if you called me neither of those."

Tira ignored the comment, "We make up Team TEAL. And you four are?"

Rena said, "I'm Rena Schwartz, team leader. These three behind me are my team mates Xavier Stone, Draco Lance and Yumi Asuma. We form Team RXDY."

Tira looked over her, "A full faunus team. I haven't seen you before, you attend Beacon? Or one of the other academies?"

Rena answered, "We attend none of the academies. We formed on our own. We're mercenaries."

Alexia queried, "What brings you here?"

Xavier replied, "We've received a request from the Headmaster of Beacon that a team of first-year students were sent on an investigation mission I guess but haven't returned yet. So he asked us to find you."

Alexia titled her head, "Ozpin?"

Cassandra scoffed, "Well, we're just fine. There was no reason for Headmaster Ozpin to send out a rescue mission."

Xavier asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Tira waved it off, "She's always like that. Don't worry about it." She next checked Rena out, "Although, I must say I'm glad he did send out a search party. Someone this pretty searching for me, it's like a dream come true. Want to go out sometime?"

'Great, a flirt.' Rena thought.

Yumi commented, "You and Emmara don't look alike."

Emmara stuttered, "I was adopted by Tira's family, that's why we're not blood related. Although Tira has watched out for me so she is my sister." Tira appears in front of Yumi in what seemed like a second.

The fiery redhead smiled, "Has anyone told you how cute you are, Yumi?"

The wolf faunus said, "More than I can count."

Tira hugged her, "Because you are! I'm tempted to have you all to myself."

Rena warned, "You'd have to take her over my cold, dead body!"

Tira broke the hug, holding up her hands, "Relax, beautiful."

Xavier wondered, "So what mission were you doing?"

Alexia provided the answer, "Some recon mission. Some new species of Grimm have been sighted too close to Beacon grounds. Many third-year teams were sent to investigate but the creature wasn't seen. So Ozpin sent us to see if we could spot it."

Cassandra said, "More like seeking it out for the thrill of it."

Draco studied Team TEAL, "So we have a thrill seeker, a timid photographer, a ninja and scarred girl with social issues."

Cassandra snapped, "What did you call me?"

Rena held up her hand, "Don't provoke her, Draco." A loud howl suddenly interrupts them, echoing through the dusk sky. Emmara feels a chill run down her spine.

Draco asked, "What was that?" They next hear soft footsteps moving closer, slowly a Grimm emerges from the forest.

It was slightly taller than a Beowolf, ripped muscles bulged against its black furry body, bone-white plating on its chest, arms and tail, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, claws meant to rip and tear anything in its path and burning red eyes.

It growls, mouth bared in a snarl and saliva dripping as it stares at the group. Its entire body tenses as another Grimm joins it.

It shared the same muscular build except it walked on all fours, black fur and plating focused on its lower body and tail, red-orange eyes, a longer muzzle filled with menacing sharp teeth with its canines being the largest.

The four-legged Grimm, named Feral, lunges at Team TEAL.

Tira joins her rifles, Phobos and Deimos together and form a staff catching Feral's clawed strike. The force behind it causes Tira to stagger on her feet. Cassandra aims her SMG and fires, Feral dodges the bullets and runs at the scarred huntress swinging a clawed hand. Cassandra deflects it with her spear and shoots her SMG again. The Grimm evades the barrage with unnatural ease and seeks to retaliate when it feels its paw encased in ice. Turning its snarling face at the perpetrator it sees Emmara aiming her hand at him, her book open and glowing. Turning to her, Feral leaps its mouth opening. Alexia teleports in front of the Grimm, throwing a smoke grenade obscuring its vision. When it clears Emmara isn't present. It next feels being attack from multiple directions.

From her position, Rena sees Alexia landing hits on Feral. She remembers one time seeing an assailant using the same tactic.

'So it was her.' Rena thought.

She avoids Lupine's mouth. The Grimm unleashes a loud howl then attacks more aggressively. Yumi jumps onto the beast's back, driving Hermes through it while the Lupine thrashes. Yumi grips the monster's fur to keep herself from being flung off. Xavier charges the Grimm and punches right on the jaw, Lupine shrugs off the attack and Xavier's instincts tell him to move, he does backing up as Lupine snaps its jaws at him. A quick swipe of its arm repels the ox faunus, Xavier grunts from the raw strength. Lupine thrusts one of its front clawed paws at the ox faunus knocking him off his feet. His aura takes the hit and Lupine shakes off Yumi. It pins the wolf faunus with its paw and moves its face closer to Yumi, opening it. Rows of deadly teeth display with strings of saliva and Yumi feels its hot breath gagging at the repulsive scent. Not interested in becoming its meal Yumi stabs the beast's paw. The pain is barely registered by the wolf Grimm. Its red-orange eyes stare at Yumi in a mocking manner. It then roars in pain as it feels a sharp object slicing its furry, muscular leg. Looking at the direction it sees Rena glaring at it before Xavier rams into it, knocking Lupine off its feet. The wolf Grimm returns to its feet. Growling it targets the ox faunus, snapping its jaws at him. Xavier dodges it and sees a blue blur streak past him and cut one of Lupine's fangs in half.

Catching it, Rena jumps onto the wolf Grimm's back and shoves it into the left eye, earning a loud roar of pain from Lupine. Draco stares at the wolf Grimm and another memory of that night appears in his mind. He remembers seeing this Grimm and feeling it sink its teeth into him.

'Time for some payback.' He thought.

Rena severs both of its hind legs and Draco runs past her Semblance activated. He rolls the beast onto its side and slashes the exposed underbelly. High on bloodlust from the normally calm dragon faunus, Draco drives his claws through the gradually wounded wolf Grimm, ripping through fur, blood and entrails until the beast is cut in half, vaporizing while Draco pants. Blood drips from his claws.

He suddenly feels Xavier wraps his massive arms around him, subduing him.

The ox faunus said, "Calm down, Draco. Whatever caused you to go crazy is over." Draco takes a few deep breaths calming himself. His features return to normal but his fingers remain bloody.

Draco told his team mate, "I'm okay. You can let me go now." They next watch Team TEAL fight Feral.

The Beowolf targets Emmara upon realizing she's the weakest of the four. However, Alexia and Tira are keeping it away from her.

Blocking a strike from Tira's staff, Feral drives his claws at the fiery redhead, sending her away even though her aura protected her. Feral runs toward Emmara dodging the girl's spells. Fear appears on Emmara's face as the Grimm comes closer. A smoke grenade rolls in front of her then explodes. Emmara runs minutes before Feral pops through the smoke, right into Cassandra's waiting SMG. The scarred huntress unloads spraying bullets at Feral. Not deterred the Grimm thrusts its claws at her Cassandra moves left, right, left, right, down, jump. Feral raises its left hand when it feels a spear rope wrap around it. Seizing the chance Cassandra loads a fresh clip into her SMG and fires. Barely fazed by the bullet swarm, Feral pulls on the spear rope Alexia feels herself flung toward Cassandra. She teleports after releasing the spear rope. Emmara encases Feral's lower body in ice and Tira separates her staff into twin rifles, Phobos and Deimos. The bullets impact, tearing into the Grimm's body. Despite the pain, Feral roars in defiance. It feels an arrow lodge itself in the throat. The Grimm chokes until it falls silent, evaporating.

Tira wiped her forehead, "Whew, that was close."

Cassandra snorted, "One less Grimm to worry about."

Alexia turned her attention to Rena, "Are you going to escort us back to Vale?"

Xavier said, "Yes. So please, get on the Bullhead the pilot doesn't want to remain here." The group steps on and Rena tells the pilot it's time to head back. Closing the hatch doors, the aircraft takes off.

The trip back to Vale is uneventful with Emmara talking with Yumi while Cassandra does maintenance on her SMG.

Tira sat next to Xavier, "What are you doing?"

Xavier said, "Drawing. It's my favorite downtime hobby."

Tira asked, "Mind if I see them?"

The ox faunus smiled, "Sure." He flips through the pages.

Tira commented, "These drawings are very good. Xavier, this is amazing work! How did get this good?"

Xavier admitted, "Been drawing since I was a kid. Learned through trial and error. I draw whatever comes to mind." He next flips to a sketch of Yumi twirling in falling leafs with a smile on her face.

It's nighttime when the Bullhead touches down in Vale City and Team TEAL hops off.

Tira asked, "Not coming?"

Xavier said, "We're wanted in some kingdoms, Tira. We can't stay in one place for too long."

Emmara told him, "I-if you want we can see if Ozpin will grant you asylum here in Vale."

Xavier smiled at her, "Thanks for the offer but we'll have to decline, Emmara. As mercenaries, it's best not being affiliated with any kingdom. It makes it more difficult for the enemy to connect us to the four kingdoms. You can tell Ozpin we'll accept the transfer of money via scroll."

Alexia nodded, "As you wish. I look forward to our next meeting."

Rena said, "So it was you that attacked my camp eight years ago."

Alexia looked at her, "I beg your pardon?"

The one-eyed faunus said, "Your fighting, your mask, the Semblance. It matches the attacker."

Yumi asked, "Another person you know, Rena?"

Before Rena could answer Alexia said, "I apologize but I believe you have me confused with someone else." She bowed politely and gracefully, "Thank you for your help today."

Tira said, "We'll take our leave now." She turned waving, "See ya. Let's head back to Beacon Academy, team!" Rena leads her own out of Vale City.

'Why do I get the feeling something is about to happen?' She thought, feeling a sense of foreboding roil in her stomach.

A/N: Chapter 7 done.

Here, Team RXDY met Team TEAL and assisted them in dealing with two new Grimm.

It seems Rena and Alexia had an encounter before.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 8.

Vader 23A


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Faunus' Fury Part 1

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, I only own my Ocs.

Team RXDY

After rescuing Team TEAL, Rena and her own team head out for the next mission. The gnawing feeling in her stomach hasn't decreased, in fact quite the opposite. It's only grown more.

Arriving at a town somewhere outside of Vale City, RXDY takes in the sub-urban area.

They heard, "Ow! Stop, that hurts! Let go of me!" Turning around they see a couple of male teenagers pulling on Yumi's ear and tail.

Not tolerating this, Rena walks over grabbing both of the teenagers' arms and squeezes them forcing their hands to release Yumi and tosses the humans. Yumi rubs her ear and tail while Rena stands in front of her.

The first teenager said, "What the hell was that?"

Rena crossed her arms, "Why are you picking on my team mate?"

The teenager pointed at her, "She's a faunus. She should be locked up in a cage or in the Dust mines, not roaming free!"

Rena said, "You humans think you're so superior. Thinking only of yourselves at the top of the food chain, you fail to see we faunus, besides having an extra set of ears, a tail or heightened senses, we're every bit as human as you."

The second teenager scoffed, "A dog shouldn't talk back to its master. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Rena replied, "Shouldn't _you_ be in school, boy? Or did you drop out because you two are juvenile delinquents?"

The first teen drew a knife, "What did you say?"

Rena goaded, "You talk big but you're just hormone-driven wanna-be adults."

The second teenager drew his gun, "You're so dead, bitch!" Rena gives the come here gesture, daring them with a stoic expression.

Her first opponent charges aiming his knife for Rena's throat only to have the faunus drive her fist into his stomach, halting the teen's assault. The human's weapon falls out of his hand clenching his stomach. Rena sends him away with a hard kick. Leveling her gaze at the second teenager she watches him take aim. Unfazed Rena walks forward, drawing Scarlet to deflect bullets shot at her. The teenager keeps firing until the gun clicks indicating it's out of ammo and next sees his gun sliced in half. Looking up at the taller faunus, he finds himself shaking in fear under Rena's cold glare until she violently kicks up her boot and strikes him in the face, breaking his nose. The pitiful human falls onto his back holding the broken orifice. Rena stares at the sight uncaring, they deserved it.

Sheathing her blade Rena warned, "Listen up, you piece of human trash. I have no tolerance for anyone that picks on my team, human or faunus. I'm letting you two off with a warning." She grabbed his tank top pulling him close, "But the next time you pull this, I will put you in the ground personally. Now get lost." She kicks him in the ribs, shoving his lighter frame back.

The two retreat.

Rena looked at Yumi, "How are you feeling?"

Yumi smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you, Rena." They resume walking around town, Rena on constant alert.

She suddenly feels someone grope her rear prompting Rena to whip around kicking the person's face, almost breaking his neck.

Some of the citizens take a step back from the group not wanting to piss the faunus off.

Looking up, the team sees storm clouds gathering in the distance and closing fast.

Rena said, "We'll stay here for the day." Checking into a hotel, Rena purchases them a room that can hold two people each. She looks over her shoulder feeling a presence but can't see it.

As day turns to dusk, the storm is raging. Rain pounds against the glass of the hotel while lightning flashes lighting up the sky and thunder sounds.

The faunus team eats in the hotel lobby. However, the gnawing feeling in the pit of Rena's stomach won't go away. She feels it's a warning, meaning danger's coming. Later that night, the lights to the hotel are off.

On top of a hill overlooking the town, a man spoke into his scroll, "They're here."

The person on the receiving end ordered, _"Do it."_

The cloaked man nodded, "Yes, sir." Ending the call and placing the scroll into his pocket, he sits down legs crossed and concentrates.

Rena suddenly jumps out of the window shattering the glass, landing she runs with his pursuers right on her.

Spinning on her heel with Scarlet drawn, she sees her team mates attacking her.

She asked, "Why are you attacking me?" The one-eyed faunus angles her blade downward to block a strike for her feet by Hermes.

Rena deflects shots from Draco's shotgun then evades punches from Xavier. She back flips landing on her feet.

She asked again, "Why are you guys attacking me?" A flash of lightning gives the answer. Their eyes are blank and distant.

'Mind control Semblance? But who would...unless...' She thought.

Rena brings Scarlet up parrying slashes from Draco, sparks fly. She then deflects punches from Xavier with her blade. She can't bring herself to harm her team so she thinks of the best solution. Dodging a slash attack from Yumi, Rena pinches a nerve on the wolf faunus' neck, rendering her unconscious. Directing her attention to Draco, she punches him across the temple hard enough to knock him out but not kill him. After directing her attention to Xavier, Rena charges, swinging around and jumps onto his back wrapping both arms and legs in a sleeper hold. The ox faunus struggles to get free but Rena holds on tight, feeling him begin to slow down and lean forward then lets go when he starts falling onto his side. She next places them in the lobby where a few staffers are still up.

She said, "Please take care of them." She turns around heading for the exit.

One asked, "Where are you going?"

Rena answered, "Hunting." Stepping outside the faunus feels an emotion she only felt one time in her life: Rage.

'You dare use my team against me for revenge? I will find you and kill you, Azule! Nobody fucks with me or my team!' She mentally declared.

But first she needs to find out where her target is.

Sensing a presence close by Rena bolts.

The mysterious man stands up to leave feeling his mission is done, turning around. He doesn't get far because he feels an armor gloved hand grips his hood and violently pulls, sending him to the ground. Rubbing his head the man looks up to see Rena glaring down at him, face hidden by her long dark hair. A flash of lighting reveals her eye holding murderous intent. Rena grabs him by the throat, lifting him off the ground putting his height at 5'7. She notices him wearing a bat Grimm mask that covers his entire face and quickly removes it.

She demanded, "Where is the man who hired you? Where is Azule?! Tell me or I'll end your pathetic life!"

The man groaned, "It was nothing personal, I was just doing my job. If you want to find this Azule you'll have to find him yourself."

Rena shook him, "You're lying! You know where he is, you're merely protecting his ass! Now I'll ask you one more time. Where is Azule?"

Her victim said, "Sorry but I can't tell you." Rena squeezes the man's throat more and more then, with a loud crack, crushes his trachea and drops the body. Looking at the Grimm mask, Rena picks it up staring at it before putting it on, finding it fits her size and shape. Drawing Scarlet the faunus starts her extermination of the Black Star terrorist organization.

Walking through the storm, the only thing going through Rena's mind is killing Azule. He crossed a line and now must pay the price.

Reaching the outside of a forest, Rena spots a base. A military one and recently built. At first she has no idea who'd want to build a base in Vale. Atlas is the only kingdom with a military, leading her to conclude that Azule somehow obtained resources to build one. Too bad it won't be left standing after this night is over.

Sticking to the shadows Rena makes her way toward the power generator. She drives Scarlet into it, rendering it inoperable and plunging the base into darkness. Pulling her blade out the one-eyed faunus makes her way to the base.

(Graphic violence ahead. Those under 18 or don't like this sort of content, turn away now.)

Reaching the back gate, Rena jumps over it and lands in a crouch position. Spotting two guards she runs at them.

The humans only see a black blur, not having enough time to utter word because Rena throws Scarlet like a boomerang, slicing one guard in half below the waist. His partner looks at it surprised but he doesn't get time to process when Rena drives her fist through the human's chest, emerging from the other side with his heart. Sliding the hand out, she crushes the heart beneath her boot and retrieves Scarlet. Opening the door she enters the base. Her faunus vision allows her to see in the dark, the storm raging outside.

She suddenly hears footsteps and hides in a hallway, closing her eye to blend in.

The human male said, "It sucks we have to wait for this storm to end before someone can fix the power generator." He walks past Rena, the faunus opening her eye and stalks him. A flash of lightning makes it more frightening.

Walking up behind the man she raises Scarlet overhead and swings it downward, slicing the human in half. Blood stains her blade. Not satisfied with just one kill, she advances being as quiet as she can. Reaching a hallway that splits into two directions Rena debates which to go down. She spots a flashlight and grabs the person, muffling his gasp and slams his skull into the wall shattering it and destroys the flashlight. Choosing left the faunus walks in that direction.

Arriving at the resting the quarters Rena opens a door seeing and hearing the occupants sleeping. Activating her Semblance she stabs her claymore into the ground engulfing the room in flames. The occupants suddenly scream in agony feeling their flesh burn. Rena watches it without remorse. After a few minutes she pulls Scarlet out of the ground and the flames disappear. The overwhelming scent of burnt flesh fills the room as she closes the door.

Entering another room she only sees one occupant. Walking up to it she stabs repeatidly killing the snake faunus. Back in the hallway Rena continues her rampage seeing another guard approaching. The guard, a deer faunus hears a dripping sound in front of him. Trailing his vision up he discovers a pair of combat boots, followed up with black leggings, blue armor and a masked face with a single red eye piercing through the mask's eye socket. Rena swings her blade sideways beheading her victim, blood spews out like a fountain as the body collapses to the ground a pool of crimson gathers around the body.

A group of armed human guards wearing night vision goggles patrol the hallway when they hear a scream echo through empty space, putting them on alert.

It said, "No, please! Have mercy! I didn't do anything wrong! Please!" They next pick up the sound of bones cracking then silence. Soon Rena steps in view, her blade and armor stained with blood.

The one in charge ordered, "Open fire!" Rena twirls Scarlet deflecting the Dust bullets away getting closer. Tripping the first soldier Rena drives Scarlet into his skull killing him, pulling it out she grabs another using him as a shield. Hearing their guns click Rena tosses the body aside and charges, beheading one guard, diagonally slicing another in half, punching another human's face in and crushes the other soldier's skull. Reversing the grip on Scarlet Rena thrusts the blade up cutting the third in two from the bottom up. She punches the next target hard snapping his neck. Returning to her standard grip Rena cuts a rifle in half before thrusting Scarlet into the victim's chest, piercing the heart followed by setting the body on fire. Sliding the claymore out the faunus glares at her foes eye glowing red with rage.

The surviving soldiers back up in fear of the enraged creature in front of them. It's like a demon walked out of hell and began slaughtering them.

One asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Rena answered, "Some call me the Messiah of Judgment, others call me the One-Eyed Devil. I'm Rena Schwartz, your judge, jury and executioner!" Flames erupted on Scarlet, "Where is Azule? He tried taking something from me. It's my turn to take something from him. His precious network. And you fools are the start." Screams fill the air with bones snapping, muscles tearing and blood spewing. 5 minutes later the screams end and dead silence takes their place save for blood dripping from the cieling or Scarlet. Still hungry for bloodshed Rena stalks the base, her boots the only sound permeating the air. Thunder and lightning makes the scene more eerie.

No one is spared, military or non-military. Rena slaughters them all. She uses one body to wipe the blood off of Scarlet. Her rage is nearly and she exits the base. Bringing the ring out Rena summons Venus in her dinosaur Grimm form, the faunus points her index finger at the base silently ordering Venus to destroy it. Vanus' back glow red as she charges up her aura breath. With a loud burst of air she fires it. The buildings explode. Soon, the entire base is leveled. Her job done Venus disappears from sight and Rena hides the ring underneath her short-sleeved shirt.

Removing the bat Grimm mask she tosses it into the air and cuts the headwear into multiple pieces then leaves.

The scent of blood is now overpowering and Rena knows a shower is in need and armor cleaned of blood. Venturing back to the hotel Rena meets up with the staff.

She asked, "Where's my team?"

One staff member answered, "We placed them in another set of rooms, 34 and 35."

Rena said, "Thank you." Walking to the room Yumi is in Rena enters and closes the door behind her, locking it.

Setting Scarlet outside the bathroom door Rena removes her armor. Starting with the breast plate undoing the straps, next her gauntlets are removed, her boots followed. Stepping inside the faunus closes the door locking it. Hooking her arms at the hem of her shirt, Rena pulls it up and over her head shaking her black locks. She takes off the necklace placing it on the counter. She then pulls her black leggings off stepping out of them. Next Rena unclips her bra setting it aside and freeing her 36D cup breasts and finally removes her panties, stepping out of them and folding her clothing on the bathroom counter.

Staring at her reflection Rena knows she has a killer body, honed by training and battles.

Her face was beautiful, fair skin with nice complexion, strong arms, breasts that stood in defiance of gravity, a flat stomach with rock hard abs some joked they could use as a cutting board, a trim waist leading to a pair of long, slender legs that held raw strength. Overall, she had the perfect blend of athletism and strength without sacrificing beauty.

Her figure made both men drool and women green with envy as well as desire her. Too bad many either wound up in a hospital bed or in the ground.

She brings her hand up and takes off her eyepatch, placing it on the counter. Flipping her hair back, Rena stares at her reflection. She touches the area where her left eye would be. She told Draco it was the result of a battle. However she didn't tell him how she got it or how difficult it was to overcome this handicap. Her visual range was cut in half, forcing her to hone her other senses to compensate. Even now, she experiences bouts of phantom pains like the wound is still fresh. She vows to return the favor on the person who cut out her left eye.

Shaking her head Rena opens the door to the shadow and turns the faucet, water shoots out of the shower head. Once the temperature is the way she likes Rena steps inside, closing the door behind her. She lets the water cascade down her body. Running fingers through her black hair allows Rena to undo any knots that formed. Grabbing the shampoo bottle provided by the hotel she squeezes a bit into her hand, lathering it up then applies to her hair threading fingers through the locks. After a full minute she rinses her hair of shampoo. Next she grabs the soap bar and scrubs herself. Once that's done Rena rinses herself a final time before turning off the shower. Opening the door to step out the faunus grabs a towel and dries off. She flips the fan on to disperse the steam, puts her underwear back on followed by her eye patch.

Hearing the bathroom door open stirs Yumi from her slumber. Sitting up she looks at the direction with half-open eyes. She sees Rena looking at her.

Yumi asked, "Where did you go? Draco asked the staff and they said you went hunting." Soon the light from Remnant's moon filters through the curtains, bathing Rena in a beautiful sheen.

Seeing her team leader in only her underwear makes Yumi's cheeks glow red. She walks over to the wolf faunus and joins the wolf in bed.

Rena pulls the covers over her before closing her eye.

A/N: Chapter 8 done.

Safe to say Azule pretty much has written his sentence by hiring a cloaked man use mind control Semblance on Rena's team mates but Rena refused to harm them so she knocked them. This prompted her wrath, going on a bloody rampage on a base he somehow built.

Just a heads-up this graphic violence goes on in the next chapter.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 9.

Vader 23A


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Faunus' Fury Part 2

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, I only own my OCs.

Team RXDY

The sun's rays filter through the curtain and onto the bed Yumi shares with her team leader. Her eyes flicker then open. They widen once Yumi lays them on Rena sleeping without the covers on. A bright blush appears on her face, taking in the sight of Rena's body clad in only black underwear that only makes it more alluring. Her sculpted muscles enhance it as well. It tempts Yumi to reach out and touch Rena, to feel her creamy smooth skin, feel the curves underneath Yumi's hands.

Rena's eye slowly opens and blinks a few times before locking with Yumi's eyes.

Yumi said, "Um, morning Rena."

The one-eyed faunus greeted, "Morning, Yumi." Sitting up she stretches unintentionally thrusting her bust out. She can feel Yumi's eyes on her.

She turned her head to the wolf faunus, unfazed by her current state of dress, "Come now, Yumi, we've been traveling together for quite a while now you shouldn't be surprised by this."

Yumi was a blushing mess, "Y-you're b-beautiful, Rena."

Rena said, "Need to clean my armor. Get rid of the blood stains."

Yumi asked, "What happened last night? Last thing I remember is laying down to sleep then nothing." Rena hopes it's a memory lapse because she doesn't want to tell her what really happened.

Rena told her, "Let's go eat. After that, we're going hunting for Azule."

Yumi said, "The guy we arrested. Did he somehow escape prison?"

Rena nodded, "Yes. This time we're taking matters into our own hands. Go shower, I'll wait." The wolf faunus heads for the bathroom.

As Yumi showers her mind drifts back to Rena's virtually bare form bathed in the sunlight. It causes her cheeks to light up again.

'It was like meeting a goddess.' She thought.

She feels a heat rising within her. Yumi can't quite place it why she's feeling this way and purges it from herself knowing Rena is waiting. Finishing up and getting dressed they meet up with Draco and Xavier.

Eating at a five-star resteraunt, the team orders what they want and wait for their meals.

Xavier rests his elbows on the table donning a thinking pose.

Draco asked, "Something wrong?"

Xavier replied, "I'm thinking about our encounter with Team TEAL. The girl with the scars, Cassandra Lynch, I feel we met somewhere before. I don't know where, though."

Their meals arrive with the waiter telling them enjoy the food. They eat in silence until they're full and pay the bill. Exiting the resteraunt the team commences its mission to hunt down Azule. They ask residents of towns if they've seen the man. The residents shake their heads no. Not giving up they head for Atlas.

Entering the kingdom they continue asking for the whereabouts of Azule. Not soon after entering a sub-urban district south of the capital they hear screams of terror prompting the faunus team to head to the source. Reaching it Team RXDY see fires raging and people running as Black Star terrorists attack. Rena spots one terriorist dragging an uncounscious 12-year old girl by her long blonde hair.

The man turned his head toward Rena, a crazed look in his brown eyes, "You should've heard this girl. She kept crying, "Mommy! Mommy, help!" It was so cute." Rena bolts past him with the girl in the faunus' arm. The terrorist sees his hands drop to the ground.

He gasped, "What the-?" He doesn't get to finish the sentence when his body splits with a loud crack and blood gushing out.

Rena clenched the hilt of her blade, "Sick, twisted humans." She next raised it, "None of you will leave here alive!"

The leader of the group mocked, "Really? You can kill us? Azule told us about you four. You have a bounty on your heads."

Rena said, "Xavier, think fast." She tosses the human girl and the ox faunus catches her then his leader dashes forward.

(Continuation of graphic violence ahead. You've been warned).

Rena stabs Scarlet tip first into the ground, using the momentum to somersault then drives her blade into her opponent's gun-sword with brute force making him grunt. She raises Scarlet with one hand, bringing it over her left shoulder and slams it down again making the opponent raise his weapon overhead to block.

'Who is this woman?' The terrorist thought.

He pushes the faunus away and looks to counterattack. Rena ducks a horizontal sweep thrusting Scarlet upward, slicing the man's arm off then the other. She next cuts both of his legs off and finishes it beheading the human.

The terrorists gasp at the sight.

One said, "She killed the boss!" They find themselves under Rena's piercing red eye.

The terrorists start backing up then break into a sprint, shouting they need to get out of there or Rena's a monster. The faunus catches up to them swinging her sword so fast it appears to attack from every angle. The bodies fall one by one in bloody pieces. Rena flicks the blood off of Scarlet and sheathes it.

She suddenly heard a woman's voice, "Claire! Claire, where are you?!" The person was a human female in her late 30s with blonde hair, stood maybe 5'7, green eyes, fair skin covered in dried blood, mid C cup breasts and wore a long brown dress torn in places.

She saw Rena and ran up to her, gripping her arms, "Where's my daughter?"

Xavier walked over, offering the woman her child, "Right here, ma'am. She uncounscious but alive. Are you her mother?"

The mother took her child into her arms, "Thank you so much, young man!"

Rena ordered, "We're searching this town for more Black Star terrorists. Need information on Azule's whereabouts." She advances, focusing her senses.

She picks up the occasional cracking of burning wood and stops moving, backstepping when a bullet streaks past her. She hears running footsteps and turns seeing a Black Star terrorist charging firing his Dust pistol at her. Remaining stationary Rena deflects every shot until the terrorist runs out of ammo, discarding his gun and pulls out a knife. Rena catches his arm and squeezes his wrist making him drop the knife. She next slams him to the ground, holding him there by the throat. The Black Star terrorist struggles to break free of her iron grip. His eyes widen to the max when he sees Rena's blade inches from his face.

Rena demanded, "Where is Azule, you wretch? Tell me while you still draw breath."

The terrorist growled, "Go to hell, bitch!" He feels his head slammed against the ground.

Rena asked again, "Where is Azule?" She tightened her grip slightly, "Where is the man hiding?" The terrorist spits on Rena's face. That ends up being a huge mistake.

Wiping the spit off, the faunus grabs his knife and slowly brings it toward his left eye. The man's breathing quickens seeing the weapon nearing his eye.

Rena said, "Last chance. Where. Is. Azule?"

Her victim stated, "I-I-I'll never betray him!"

Rena replied, "Wrong answer, human." A squelching sound followed by his scream of pain rings across the sky. The faunus pulls the bloody knife away after cutting both of the man's eyes out.

Getting up she continues her search for information about Azule's location.

On his end Draco walks through the street, his shotgun held in his hands. As he searches for information the dragon faunus thinks about his leader's personality.

Why doesn't she smile? Sure Rena praised them for a job well done and helped them but Draco has never seen his leader crack a smile, always having a stoic expression. Did something happen to her in the past that affected her? Does she have PTSD but somehow keeps it locked away? Did the eye patch have something to do with her personality?

He asked, "Who are you, Rena? What is it that's so great you refuse to tell us? Do you not trust us enough to explain the way you are?" Draco whips around suddenly, pointing his shotgun at the person sneaking up behind him.

Yumi held up her hands with a yelp, "Relax, it's me!"

Draco lowered his gun, "Any luck on your end?"

The wolf faunus shook her head, "No. None of the terriorists I came across revealed Azule's location." They both jump back as another Black Star flies through the wall of a damaged house, coming to a halt near their feet. They both see his aura flicker then vanish.

Xavier walks over Gemini glowing white-hot.

He told his team mates, "I was looking for Azule's whereabouts when this guy attacked me. One of his lackeys."

Draco said, "Let's start interrogating him."

Xavier offered, "I'll hold him."

Yumi asked, "What about Rena?"

Draco said, "She'll be fine." The said faunus ventures deeper into the town, senses on full alert. She spots a Black Star terrorist about to rape a young blonde woman, breaking into a full sprint. The blonde woman whimpers in panicing breaths as she sees the man's hand moving closer to her chest with lustful eyes when he feels a pair of boots collide with his cheeks launching him away. Rena lands on her feet and the woman uses this moment of distraction to run away.

The Black Star terrorist gets up rubbing his cheek then glares at the person who kicked him. That anger changes into a perverted smile when he looks Rena up and down. The faunus feels digust run through her upon seeing the man licking his lips in lewdful manner.

He commented, "You exceed that bitch a lot. Ha ha ha ha, I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

Rena slowly drew Scarlet, "You'll have to earn it, you filthy pig. However, you won't get past my blade."

The human scoffed, "You're all bark but no bite."

Rena said, "Prove it."

Her oppenent grinned, "You're going to regret that." He charges.

With Xavier and the others, the ox faunus holds their target while Draco interrogates the man, punching to make him confess.

He said, "Where is your leader? Azule is hiding somewhere. Tell us where he is." The human spoke in some foreign language and the dragon faunus continued, "Where is he? He did something that pissed Rena off and now she won't stop until he's dead." Seeing the man isn't budging he decides a different approach.

Draco grabs one of the man's hands, bending the pinkie finger beyond its normal range of motion. The terrorist screams in pain.

The dragon faunus warned, "I'll break your fingers one by one until you confess, human." Back with Rena she crucifies her opponent to a lightly burnt house.

She said, "Listen up, you pig. I want information about your boss, Azule. Comply and you'll die quick. Reisist and I'll slowly gut you like a fish." Seeing him give a skeptical look Rena said, "You're not the first human I killed. Cooperate. That's the only thing you can do while you're alive." The look in her eye proves she isn't bluffing.

The terrorist said, "Do your worst."

Rena advised, "Be careful what you ask for, you'll just might get it. Well then, let's get started. Where is Azule?"

Her victim spat, "Go to hell!"

Rena shook her head, "Wrong answer." Bringing Scarlet up and reversing the grip, she slowly brings it closer to his shouder, the human feels it poking his flesh but no further. Not yet, at least.

The faunus asked again, "Where is Azule?" The terrorist shakes his head and Rena pushes her blade forward puncturing his skin, the man hissing at the burning pain.

He said in defiance, "Still won't tell." Rena pulls Scarlet back then violently jams it into his shoulder, this earns her a scream of pain.

Rena warned, "This pain is only gonna get worse until you tell me Azule's whereabouts." Her stoic expression only makes her more terrifying.

Ripping Scarlet out of the shoulder, Rena next aims for his manhood.

The terrorist gasped, "Not there!"

Rena said, "Then tell me where Azule is."

Her victim told her, "Screw you!" Pulling Scarlet away, she cocks her foot and thrusts it forward, striking him in his manhood. A girlish scream erupts from the man's mouth.

Rena grabbed his face tightly, "Where is your boss?" Still not receiving her answer, Rena lets go and brings Scarlet up and then without any remorse splits the man's head in half. Blood spews out staining the wall behind the corpse.

Rena searches for her next victim when she sees a shark faunus approaching.

He appeared to be 21 years old, stood around 6'3, gray upper skin and white lower skin with gills on both sides of his neck, black eyes, he wore a gray hoodie, black undershirt, blue jeans and boots.

The faunus looked at her before his dark eyes widened, "Rena? Lady Rena, is that you?" Rena studies the shark faunus then an image of a younger version of him flashes through her mind.

She greeted, "Sabastian. It's been ten years since we last met."

The shark faunus nodded, "I was still a kid back then. You haven't aged a bit since, still beautiful as ever. What's your secret?"

Rena dodged that question, "What are you doing in Atlas?"

Sabastian blinked, a little hurt that she didn't answer his previous question, "I was part of the White Fang for a while until I realized it wasn't my true calling. So now I'm working as a journalist, doing stories for the Vale News Network."

Rena commented, "You made a wise choice, that group isn't what it used to be."

Sabastian agreed, "Yeah. High Leader Khan wasn't exactly happy about it. What have you been up to for the last ten years?"

Rena answered, "Traveling."

The shark faunus looked at her sword, "I guess some of your travels weren't peaceful, huh?"

Rena replied, "The fools had it coming."

Sabastian gasped, "Damn girl, what happened? You were nowhere this cold the last time I saw you."

The one-eyed faunus told him, "That's none of your business." She started walking past him, "Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Sabastian queried, "What kind?"

Rena stopped, looking over her shoulder, "Personal business. Good-bye, Sabastian. It was nice seeing you." She continues walking after that.

The shark faunus waved, "Yeah, it was nice seeing you as well." With Draco's group, the dragon faunus' knuckles are stained with blood from the numerous punches he inflicted on the terrorist until Xavier hears the man's scroll beep, signaling an incoming call.

The ox faunus grabs it and brings it to his ear.

Xavier said, "Draco, it's his scroll." He tosses it to his team mate allowing Draco to listen in. After the call is over, he tosses it to Yumi then grabs the human's shirt, thrusting him out of Xavier's arms and onto the ground behind the dragon faunus. Whipping around Draco blows the terrorist's head to smithereens with his shotgun.

Yumi asked, "So, what was that about?"

Xavier replied, "It was Azule delivering a recruitment call to any who wish to join. He said there's a training camp at the eastern edge of the city. In addition he said there were three additional camps. The second is in the city of Argus in Mistral, the third is located northwest of a coastal town in Vale and the final is located in Feldspar in Vacuo on the the continent of Sanus." With Rena she stabs her blade into the shoulder of another Black Star terrorist in her bid to find Azule's location.

The man heavily breathed from the the pain, "You bitch!"

Rena twisted Scarlet in the man's shoulder, "Tell me where Azule is, human." She twists Scarlet left and right, increasing the pain.

Her victim groaned, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you where he is!"

Rena pressed the sword deeper, "Where?"

The terrorist said, "He's in Coquina, a settlement located in the kingdom of Vacuo on the continent of Sanus. He's planning an attack on Oscuro Academy. The attack is expected to happen this Sunday."

Rena concluded, "Today's Thursday, that leaves us three days." Pulling Scarlet out of the shoulder, Rena viciously cuts his jaw in half killing the man.

The faunus team rendevouz in downtown Atlas.

Draco said, "It appears Azule is looking for recruits. There are four camps with one at the eastern edge of the city. There are three more, Rena. The second is in Argus, the third is northwest of a coastal town in Vale and the final is Feldspar."

Rena crossed her arms, "I obtained information regarding Azule's location. He's in Coquina in the kingdom of Vacuo. In addition he's planning an attack on Oscuro Academy in three days."

Yumi asked her team leader, "What do you want to do?"

Rena replied, "Let me handle the training camp here in Atlas. After that, we'll attack the other three."

Draco asked, "One at a time?"

The one-eyed faunus shook her head, "No, that'd take too long. We need to launch a coordinated, simultainious attack. Wait here until I return, I won't be long." She takes off heading for the recruitment camp located east of Atlas city.

Reaching the camp she notices it's lacking guards on the rear entrance. Perfect.

Jumping over the fence Rena speeds toward the guard tower. Climbing the ladder she quickly disposes of the lookout, covering his mouth with one hand while choking him to death. Descending back down she dashes in-between buildings remembering what her mentor told her.

" _There are times where you must cut loose and overwhelm your opponent. Other times you must be patient and take them out one at a time. Strike with the ferocity of an Ursa and precision of a Lancer! You must adapt to your surroundings, using them to your advantage. Utilize psychological warfare. Get inside their heads instill fear while making them doubt themselves or their beliefs. You decide if one deserves mercy."_

As she gets closer the one-eyed faunus hears the man in charge of the camp talking to recruits. Suddenly a soldier no older than 20 walks into her view, drawing Scarlet she throws it like a dart. It lodges itself in the human's chest, the man looks down to see the weapon poking through. Rena drags the body out of sight and pulls her blade out. Continuing her search Rena sees the humans and suprisingly faunus. She spots another guard walking into her vision and bolts to get behind him. The man feels someone and whips around to see Rena raising Scarlet above her head. He only has enough time to scream before Rena slices him in two. His scream alerts the others.

The man in charge asked, "What was that?" The smell of blood reaches his nose once Rena comes into view.

He shouted, "Contact!" The recruits stand up taking aim.

Rena deflects the Dust bullets and sprints forward, beheading four men at once. Blood spews out as Rena continues running.

The man barked, "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Rena dissects another Black Star terrorist recruit, flesh tearing, bones cracking, entrails dotting the ground. She dodges gunfire and slaughters a pair of bear faunus while using a third as a shield against more gunfire.

A human gasped, "She's a monster! No, a devil! A one-eyed devil!" Hearing the assault rifle click Rena tosses the body and resumes charging, swinging Scarlet into her victims until only the recruiter is left. The man backs up as Rena gets closer.

He said, "What do you want? Money? Power?" Rena raised Scarlet as he begged, "No, please! Please spare me! NOOO!" Rena brings her sword down slicing him like watermelon. All with a blank expression on her face. Flicking the blood off of Scarlet the one-eyed faunus starts leaving the camp when her enhanced hearing picks up the sound of whimpering.

Following the sound Rena spots a cage holding children pointing guns at her.

'How revolting. Training kids to become killers.' She thought.

Looking at the cage sealed by padlock and chains, Rena cuts it. Opening the cage door Rena steps inside, sheathing her blade. The kid at the very front points his assault rifle shakily Rena grabs hold of the weapon lowering it.

Rena said, "Easy, young one. I'm not here to harm you. What's your name?"

The kid answered, "Shawn."

Rena asked, "Can you tell me how you and the others came to be here, Shawn?"

Shawn explained, "We were playing at a park when we felt something cover our mouths and the next thing we knew, we were here in this camp. Being recruited for some purpose."

Rena said, "I can lead you kids out of here and to safety."

Shawn asked, "Really?"

The faunus nodded, "Yeah." She stood offering her hand, "Come on." Wanting to be anywhere but this camp, Shawn takes her hand standing. Rena guides the children toward the rear entrance, stopping at a supply depot seeing explosives, complete and ready to use with a remote detonator.

She plants them on certain structures and a fuel tank, activating them. She resumes leading the children out of the camp. Reaching a safe distance Rena stares at the camp then at the detonator.

'Never thought I'd be holding one of these again.' She thought.

The one-eyed faunus presses the button and the bombs expode generator a loud explosion and gust of wind.

Her objective complete Rena guides the kids back to the city where they are reunited with their parents.

Rena turned, about to leave when Shawn called out, "Wait, miss!" The faunus stood still, "Where are you going?"

Rena said, "Bringing the man who tried to turn you kids into ruthless killers to justice."

Shawn furthered, "But that's murder."

Rena shrugged it off, "He's a threat to society. Or if you're concerned of my innocence, then don't waste your time. I lost mine years ago." She meets up with her team.

Draco asked, "So, who does what?"

Rena explained, "We'll take separate flights. Xavier, you take the base in Argus. Draco, the base in the coast town located in Vale is yours. And Yumi, the base in Feldspar, Vacuo is your target. I'll take a flight to Vacuo and study the layout of the base in Conquina before launching my attack. I want to deal with Azule myself. We'll redenzvous on Sanus. Once at your destinations text each other and keep the attacks quiet and fast. Show no mercy. Let's move!" They head for their respective flights.

The flights are long and tense but eventually they arrive at their destinations.

Rena interrogates a couple of thugs to pinpoint Azule's location in Conquina then heads out, studying the base layout from a branch of a tree. She feels her scroll vibrate prompting her to fetch for it.

She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the message, _"Draco here. I've reached the front gate of the base in Vale. Awaiting orders."_

Xavier chimed in, _"Rena, I'm at the base in Argus."_

Yumi added, _"And I've spotted my target in Feldspar. Awaiting orders."_

Rena typed, _"Commence attack!"_ She gets an acknowledgement from her team mates.

'Payback's a bitch, huh Azule?' She thought staring at the base in front of her.

She hops off the branch and sprints toward the base, evading the guard towers. Hiding behind a large crate Rena pokes her head out the faunus discovers the base is more heavily defended than the one in Atlas. She pulls her head out of view when she notices a patrol walk into visual range.

The human said, "Agh, I'm so bored. I'd rather be on a raid than this."

His partner replied, "Quit your whining." Rena dives from the present crate to the next one without them noticing.

Making her way towards the entrance of the base, Rena waits for the man to place his scroll on the scanner acting as a security lock to the door, once it opens the faunus chases after the man, entering before the door closes. Rena wraps her arms around the man's throat, muffling his mouth with one while snapping his neck and drags his body out of sight.

In the control room, Azule oversees the final preparations for the attack on Oscura Academy on his scroll.

One Black Star terrorist approached, "Azule, sir, I just received word that the base in Argus is under attack."

Azule said, "Whoever's attacking won't last long."

The man's scroll beeped again, "Now the one in Vale has been attacked! No, both it and the base in Feldspar are under attack!"

Azule whipped around, "At the same time?!"

The man looked at his leader, "Sir, some of the survivors are requesting to halt the attack on Oscura Academy!" The base's alarm blares.

A second terrorist ran up to them, "Azule, there's an intruder inside the base! It's slaughtering personnel." Azule bites his thumbnail trying to figure out who can launch a coordinated, simultainious attack on the bases.

It dawned on him, baring his teeth in a growl, "So you've come all this way just to find me, Rena Schwartz."

The second terrorist wondered, "Rena Schwartz? That one-eyed faunus you mentioned?"

Azule asked, "Where is she now?"

The first terrorist runs to the keyboard, typing on it to sort through the cameras until he finds her staring into the camera. Murderous intent radiates off of her then slices the camera, cutting the video feed.

Typing on the keyboard again to switch to the base layout, he spotted her, "Resting quarters on the second floor and is making her way up." With the said faunus, she slaughters every terrorist armed or not like animals, blood staining the walls.

She drives Scarlet through the chest of one Black Star terrorist, cutting deep into the chest cavity of another. Grabbing a light Dust crystal from one of the dead bodies she tosses it, shielding her eye. A blinding flash goes off for a few seconds allowing Rena to rush forward cutting terrorists down. Everyone in the resting quarters sector is snuffed out. The survivors turn around running for their lives when Rena stabs Scarlet into the floor heating it to 9,000 degrees Fahrenheit and fracturing as it slithers toward them frying them on contact.

Rena sees the last survivor trying to escape and throws Scarlet into his leg. Walking over and pulling the blade out, she turns the human over.

He begged, "Please don't kill me!"

Rena answered, "So you can inflict punishment? No chance in hell." She drives her blade through the human's heart and drags it downward snapping the ribs.

Azule heads for a weapons supply room and presses a button, the wall slides open revealing a gray power suit with thick cables connecting to the arms and legs. He puts it on and secures the helmet, red optical lenses flash to life.

Lifting his left arm he clenches his fist a blade emerges, the light reflecting off it displaying its sharpness. Sheathing it and raising his other arm to repeat the process, a gun barrel extends. After performing a systems check, Azule heads out to meet Rena.

He sneered, "Time to die, faunus filth." Rena rips the heart out of a weapons scientist, her blue armor stained red with blood and Scarlet drenched in the red fluid.

She next crushes another scientist's skull, smashing the third into a wall. If one walks past the room, all they'd see is carnage. She uses the lab coat of one scientist as a makeshift towel to wipe the blood off her armored hands to prevent Scarlet from slipping out of her grip. Bodies lay disembowled and blood staining the windows. Rena exits the room and through the blood-stained hall. The carcasses, strobing lights and alarm blaring create a scene straight out of a slasher movie. Rena continues her murderous rampage sparing no one. She reaches the hanger of the base where her prey awaits.

(Insert song "I Burn" from RWBY Volume 1 by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams).

Azule said, "We meet again, faunus filth." Rena walks toward him with one objective in mind: Kill this human.

Rena told him, "You're not going to prison this time, Azule. You're going to hell."

The terrorist mocked, "If you can." Reaching striking distance Rena brings Scarlet to bear clashing with Azule.

Rena blocks a strike aimed at her eye and retaliates with fury landing a back hand chaining it with a one-arm swing. Azule angles his blade to keep his hands intact, the two enter a blade lock Rena's eye pentrating Azule's red lenses.

She informed, "This isn't the first time we clashed blades, human. Fifteen years ago, you kidnapped a man's daughter and held her captive for days. I personally led that rescue mission."

Azule's eyes widened, "You were the one that..."

Rena said, "That slaughtered your team without mercy. You barely escaped that time. This time you will die at my hands!"

Azule fired back, "I haven't forgotten the humiliation you inflicted on me. Humans are the top of the food chain, your kind belongs in the Dust mines."

Rena countered, "And I will show you what happens when you mess with me." She grabs the man and throws him to the opposite side of her with every ounce of strength. Azule rolls on the ground then recovers, getting to his feet. An alarm gets his attention, looking directly ahead the man spots a Dust barrel coming towards him and explodes although the suit's armor soaks up the damage.

Rena bursts through the smoke Scarlet raised over her shoulder. Azule hops back just in time before the blade strikes the ground creating sparks but the faunus doesn't let up, performing an uppercut with Scarlet that Azule parries. Placing both hands on the hilt Rena slams Scarlet into Azule's wrist sword. The terrorist is taken back by Rena's aggressive offense. Thwarting a beheading attempt he aims his right arm at Rena the gun barrel deploys recognizing his intent, the faunus grabs hold of it and points it at the ceiling then the gun fires. An explosive round of Dust hits the ceiling shattering parts of it and both combatants break the hold to evade the falling debris. Not wasting a second they charge Rena grabs Azule's protected face and runs, grinding it on the floor and throws him into the wall. Spider web-shaped cracks form around him, Azule peels himself free just before Scarlet impales itself where his head was seconds ago. Azule runs forward ramming into Rena the faunus stands her ground skidding back, her opponent forms a fist and uppercuts her the armor of his suit providing extra attack power behind the strikes. Rena does her best to cover up, she suddenly grabs his head and slams it to the ground repeatidly. Azule grabs hold of her wrists, holding them as he points the gun at her point-blank. The faunus is sent colliding with the wall behind her, lifting her head she sees another round approaching fast leaving her no time to react.

Azule said arrogantly, "Is that all? You're all bark and no bite." He turns to walk away when the rubble starts moving and with a blust of aura the debris is sent everywhere Azule slices pieces coming at him. Rena stands wiping off the dust.

She told the terrorist, "It'll take more than that to defeat me." Azule runs at her lifting his blade up and thrusts it downward Rena forms an X with her arms her armored gloves absorb the impact she retaliates with a standing drop kick. Eyeing Scarlet over Azule's shoulder Rena returns her gaze back to him. Grabbing him by the throat she balls one fist and punches Azule square in the face knocking him down. In a display of athleticism she back flips to her blade's location and retrieves Scarlet. Rena leaps into the air falling toward her target, flames appear on Scarlet. Azule jumps back as the claymore stabs into the ground fracturing it and the flames slither their way toward the terrorist. Azule evades the attack and the one-eyed faunus pulls Scarlet out of the ground the flames in the fissure receding leaving a scorched fracture.

Azule said, "Die, faunus filth!" He charges at Rena who slams into him Azule growls as he struggles against the seasoned faunus. Rena doesn't leave any openings in her attack that he can take advantage of.

She thrusts him back and unleashes a series of heavy power blows with Scarlet. Pumping more aggression into her strikes Rena drives Azule onto his back foot her desire to kill the human radiating off of her like a star. Entering yet another blade lock Rena can see frustration building in Azule. Noticing him pointing the gun barrel at her Rena cuts it in half, disarming the terrorist of it.

Rena told Azule, "You won't escape this time." The human screams in anger Rena sidesteps a jab and lands a right hook recovering Azule lands his own followed by a kick to the chest staggering Rena. He next swings his arm sword across Rena's chest plating leaving a scratch in the armor.

Azule grinned meliciously, "That's my semblance. It allows me to bypass a person's aura to inflict physical damage. I won't kill you immediately, I plan on tormenting you for a while."

Rena said, "Your threats don't faze me, human." The faunus switches to defense, adjusting her parries. Evading a side slash Rena rips the mask of the suit off tossing it she drives her fist into Azule's face hard, shattering his nose. His screams of pain fill the hanger. Lifting his face the terrorist glares at his opponent who returns it with a glare of her own, all with a stoic expression on the faunus' face.

Azule seethed, "I'LL KILL YOU!" He gets up charging at Rena who raises Scarlet over her head and brings it down slamming into Azule's wrist blade.

However, she repeatidly hammers at the wrist blade with every ounce of force her muscles can generate. The final strike shatters the wrist blade and follows it up with an uppercut launching Azule back though his armor takes the brunt of the hit. Rolling on the ground the terrorist groans after coming to a stop. He rolls to evade a fissure attack. Opening a mini-computer on the right arm, he types a sequence.

A voice came over the PA, _"Warning! Base will self-destruct in thirty seconds!"_ Evading a diagonal slash he backhands Rena hard making the faunus crash into a wall before running out of hanger, exiting seconds before the base explodes. A massive column of smoke reaches for the sky as debris rains down.

Azule stood up staring at the wreckage, "Enjoy your new home in hell, faunus filth!" His aura sputters then shorts out.

He turns to leave when the rubble behind him starts to move, whipping around he watches Rena rise to her feet. Her own aura fluttering and vanishes, she doesn't need her scroll to know her aura is no doubt in the red zone. Blood pours from a cut on her left temple

Azule growled, "Why won't you die?!" Adrenaline pumping through her system Rena sprints toward her opponent semblance activated, flames cover Scarlet. With a visible muderous expression on her face Rena swings Scarlet cutting through the suit's armor leaving a deep gash then cuts the other way forming an X in the suit. Rena next slices off both of Azule's hands followed up with his left ear. Sheating her blade, she throws hard punches to his face knocking some teeth out and finishes it with an uppercut. Azule rolls on the ground.

Rena watches him get up.

She declared, "This is the end for you, Azule!" She draws Scarlet, planting the dominant foot forward she turns her torso to the right, flames gather on Scarlet as she glares at the man who had the gall to use her team mates against her. Then with the grace of a master swordswoman Rena swings, sending a condensed arc of lightning rimmed fire his way at high speed. Maybe it's the pain assaulting his nerves, Azule could swear he sees Rena's eye ablaze.

'It's true. She is a devil.' He thought.

The man doesn't go any further as the condensed arc reaches his location ripping him apart in a display of gruesome fury. Rena falls to one knee using Scarlet as support, panting from the fight.

(End of I Burn and graphic violence).

Recovering enough to stand Rena sheathes Scarlet and heads back into town, collapsing upon entering. She barely makes out the voices of her team.

When Rena comes to, she sees herself laying on a bed. Seeing her eye patch on the nightstand Rena puts it on then looks to her left seeing her short-sleeved shirt, black leggings and armor on the bed next to her. Looking down she finds herself wearing a spare shirt and black shorts. She picks up the sound of the hotel room door unlocking and Draco enters carrying a bag of food.

Draco saw her, greeting Rena with a smile, "Good evening, sunshine."

Rena asked, "Where am I?"

The dragon faunus informed, "The Conquina Inn. Xavier saw you collapse, he carried you here and took your clothing and armor to get cleaned while Yumi bought you some clothes to wear. Strangely we couldn't carry your blade."

Rena answered, "It's sort of a security measure. To me it's as light as a feather but if someone else tried wielding it, it'd be like trying to lift a mountain."

Draco nodded, "I see. Anyway we left Scarlet next to your bedside." He held up the bag, "I bought some food while you were recovering."

Rena asked, "Who cleaned me?"

Draco replied, "Yumi did. You were covered in blood."

The one-eyed faunus immediately responded, "Not mine."

Draco shrugged, "In any case, it's good to know you came back. Yumi was worried sick about you even though Xavier and I knew you'd be safe." He handed her the bag, "I'm sure you are famished." Rena accepts it and walks over to a small, round table. Pulling out a chair to sit down she removes the content in the bag, undoing the wrapping to see a tasty sandwich, an apple and bottle of water. She digs in. It only takes three minutes for Rena to devour the meal, covering her mouth to muffle a burp.

Rena said, "That was good."

Draco laughed, "I'm sure. You should relax for a while. Even the toughest of people need to unwind every now and then."

Rena agreed, "All right."

The dragon faunus said, "Good. The rest of us will be up shortly." Rena returns to the bed, grabbing the remote she turns on the TV finding a random channel to her liking. She soon passes out.

Night comes and the faunus' battle senses kick in, causing Rena to sit up.

Yumi said, "Easy there, it's me."

Rena looked at her, "Draco told me what happened after I came to."

Yumi blushed, "Well...I-I was the one who cleaned you up since you were out cold. Didn't want you stinking up the room. Draco or Xavier didn't want to risk you beating them up so they left the task to me. Instead Xavier took it upon himself to have your clothes and armor cleaned while Draco bought food. I bought the clothing you're sporting." She leaves out the part of seeing Rena's bare body in all its glory.

Rena nodded, "Thank you for that."

The blush on her team mate's cheeks brightened, "You're welcome."

Rena laid back down, "Azule is now dead. Rotting in hell where he belongs. His terrorist organization will be in shambles due to infighting. The asshole had it coming."

Yumi asked, "What was that about, really?"

Rena answered, "You don't wanna know."

Yumi pressed, "But Rena..."

The one-eyed faunus told her sternly, "Drop it, Yumi. It's for your own good." Yumi shakes under Rena's intense stare.

Rena withheld a sigh and walked over to the wolf faunus, "Look, Yumi, some things are better left unknown." They hear a news anchor covering the attacks they carried out and confirmation of Azule's death.

'Besides, you, Draco, Xavier, what you three went through is child's play compared to the nightmares I've experienced. Nightmares you three could never understand.' She added in her head.

A/N: Chapter 9 done. After work's been kicking my ass.

Well, the title speaks for itself.

Here is where Rena showed her combat experience and durability.

It was also revealed that Rena and Azule did battle once before.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 10.

Vader 23A


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tension

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, I only own my OCs.

Team RXDY

Rena leads her team along a dirt road in the border between Atlas and Vale after spending the night at Conquina Inn, senses on full alert. A week has passed since the incident with Azule her team mates have become curious about their enigmatic leader. They asked each other why Rena doesn't express emotion. For as long as they've known her they have never seen her smile and have trouble reading her since the faunus locks her emotions away. She was also distant, quiet about her past save for the encounter with Sienna Khan stating they were old acquaintances. That's it.

Suddenly Rena stops, turns around and walks past them eye moving between the cliffs.

She ordered, "I know you've been following us. Come out." After getting no response Rena warned, "Last chance. Come out." A familiar half dog faunus appears out of thin air.

Yumi gasped, "Alexia!"

The ninja waved at them, "Hello."

Rena on the other wasn't smiling, "Why are you following us? I doubt it's for civil chatter."

Alexia looked at her, "You four are hard to track. I heard on the Vale News Network that the wanted Black Star terrorist Azule was killed in combat, found sliced in half. The investigators also discovered charred bodies of humans beneath the remains of the base after calling for construction workers. It was reported to be something out of a slasher film."

Rena said, "Azule crossed a line he shouldn't have. Mess with my team, you pay the price. Now I will ask you again. Why are you following us, Alexia?"

Alexia replied, "I wanted to be sure if you four would pose a risk to the kingdoms."

Rena crossed her arms, "We'd gain nothing out of threatening them . We take missions for money. People should forge their own path not have it dictated for them." She turned to her team mates, "Continue on ahead, I'll catch up." Xavier, Draco and Yumi look at each other then move along.

Once they're out of hearing range the faunus stared at Alexia, "You're either brave or foolish to ask if my team or I pose a threat to the kingdoms. The council sits behind closed doors aruging instead of coming up with solutions that'd help close the gap between humans and faunus."

Alexia said, "Not all humans are bad. One needs to look."

Dry sarcasm entered Rena's voice, "Sure, let's hold hands and thank the gods everything is peachy."

The ninja calmly explained, "I won't deny there are some horrible people in the world."

The sacrasm left Rena's voice as quick as it came, "I know it was you who attacked my camp eight years ago, Alexia. And don't act dumb. That mask, fighting style and semblance, it's the same from back then."

Alexia commented, "Still as sharp as I remember from our first encounter. What about your team? There's hardly if any record of them."

Rena countered, "Does it matter? My team formed under circumtances. You shouldn't always believe what you're told."

Alexia titled her head, "What are you talking about?"

Rena said, "The headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin. You shouldn't trust him, Alexia. He isn't the honest man you think he is. He's pulling your strings like the pupper master he is, manipulating you in his plans."

Alexia asked, "You don't hold him in high regard. Have you met him in person?"

Rena answered, "More than one occasion. The fool tried persuading me to enlist into Beacon Academy, too bad I saw through him. Unlike some I believe a person should be judged by their character, not by race, color of their skin, gender or the way they look. And there was something about Ozpin that screamed don't trust. He lures unsuspecting people in with sweet words and promises but only a few can see he's nothing but a liar. I suggest you not get further tangled in his web of lies. Or continue. It will only result in bitter disappointment and betrayal." She turned around, "Go back to Beacon, I'm sure your team is worried about you espeically that girl Emmara. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it. I also recommend you not following us any further." The one-eyed faunus leaves the ninja to ponder on what she said.

Rena eventually catches up to her team.

Xavier asked, "So...what was that about?"

Rena replied, "Nothing to worry about it." They soon reached a town, "Let's take a break here." Entering the faunus team observes the citizens going about their lives here.

Draco and his two other team members lose sight of their leader so they head out to find her.

Yumi's ears twitch at the sound of laughter and leads Draco and Xavier toward that direction. Venturing to a resteraunt district they see Rena sitting at an outside table talking to a human, more importantly a man.

He stood around 6'5, recently turned 30 years of age, muscular build, tanned skin, short brown hair with matching brown eyes. He wore a black jacket, white T-shirt, charcoal gray jeans fastened by a belt and black boots. Resting at his feet was a blue and white backpack.

The team rubs their eyes to make sure they aren't deceiving them. Instead of the stoic expression Rena has on 24/7, a smile took its place. A genuine smile and her posture is more relaxed.

He smiled, "It's been quite a while since I last you, Rena."

She said, "Indeed it has. Been busy. How are things back at Vale?"

Her father waved his hand, "Peaceful for the most part. Been getting customers almost non-stop, can barely keep up with the demands."

Rena grinned, "Knowing you, father, you handle it pretty well."

'Father?' The other three faunus thought.

The man laughed, "Can't outsmart you. Of course, I still have my limits. So I felt a vacation was in order. I decided to take the week off, closed up shop."

Rena commented, "I see your job's been keeping you in shape."

Rena's father commented back, "And you have been staying in shape yourself."

Rena said, "It's because of my activity level." Draco, Xavier and Yumi continue to watch their leader interact with her father until they hear the town's people screaming and Team RXDY and Rena's father run to the source. Approaching the destination they spot a bear faunus slightly taller than Rena donning White Fang attire terrorizing the people. Rena's facial expression returns to the normal stoic look.

Not tolerating this, she walks forward drawing Scarlet. The sound draws the bear faunus' attention.

He grinned, "Ah, the famous One-Eyed Devil. You are a walking legend. The White Fang members still talk about you." Bitterness fills his voice at the end.

Rena said, "Under Khan's leadership, faunus attack and raid Dust sites or stores fueling the racial devide between human and faunus. Our two races can live in harmony."

The White Fang member said, "At least Adam is doing something that you didn't have the guts to do."

Rena replied, "You a sympathizer? Adam is a pychopath. He kills humans for what he claims is retribution." She entered her battle stance, "I warned Khan about his violent streak. Adam Taurus wants open war against humans, something that won't do anyone good save to satisfy his hatred of humanity. Something that will get him killed one day." The bear faunus fires his assault rifle spraying Dust bullets at Rena the seasoned fighter deflects the shots.

'What's he talking about?' Xavier thought.

The White Fang member switches his assault rifle to a sword charging Rena. The one-eyed faunus effortlessly blocks his strikes.

Entering a blade lock he grinned at her, "Tell me, Rena. How do you sleep at night without the voices of the dead haunting you? Voices of those you've slain over the years?"

Rena answered without emotion, "I don't hear any of these voices you speak of."

The White Fang cackled, "No matter how hard you try, your past sins will stick to you until the day you die."

Rena said, "I did what I had to do in order to survive." Blocking a jab she continued, "The White Fang was created for faunus rights and wanting peace. As the previous leader desired and is still working to achieve despite stepping down. Sienna Khan threatens to destroy everything he's workd so hard for thus far." Her staunch defense holds up against the enemy's aggressive offense, conserving energy.

Her opponent taunted, "Come on, Rena. Let go of that stoic expression. Embrace your old self again, show me the faunus who struck fear into the hearts of her opponents." Rena resists his verbal jabbing.

She jumps up and drop kicks him in the masked face hard making the bear faunus stagger. Recovering he locks blades with her again fighting for dominance. He activates his semblance, replacing himself with Adam Taurus.

Rena said, "Cheap trick but you lack finesse when executing it." She lands a hard kick to his stomach knocking the air out.

The illusion breaks and Rena uppercuts with Scarlet launching her opponent, taking a chunk of his aura with it.

She told the bear faunus, "I have been around far longer than you." She advances disarming the bear faunus of his weapon using a single swipe of her blade, pointing it at the fool's face. A silent order to surrender.

Her opponent dared, "Come on, do it. Kill me."

Rena said, "I won't fall for that, cub. Leave."

The bear faunus replied, "Oh, that voice. Is that a death threat?"

Rena remained unfazed, "Don't push your luck. Now go. Out of my sight."

The bear faunus scoffed, "It seems you've grown soft. The Rena I encountered for the first time wouldn't spare her opponent." He stood up, grabbing his weapon, "To think you are so feared and respected by the White Fang. Good luck staying alive, traitor." She watches him leave the town before sheathing Scarlet.

Xavier walked up to his leader, "Rena? What's going on? Sienna Khan, the White Fang, Adam Taurus. Rena, who exactly are you?" Rena didn't answer prompting Xavier to spin her around, "Please, tell us." The faunus still doesn't answer, her remaining eye shadowed by her bangs.

Draco added, "Rena, you can trust us." Rena never wanted the others to find out about her past, the crimes she committed. She always had trouble opening up to others because she feels the emotions are a weakness or doesn't let them dictate her actions in battle knowing one slip up will cost her or her team mates their life. However, a few did manage to worm their way into the battle tested faunus' guarded heart.

Rena finally spoke up calmly, "Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't understand." She finds herself pulled into a hug by Xavier.

Draco joined him, placing a hand on Rena's shoulder, "We've known each other for three years, approaching four and you never once smiled. That is until we saw you doing it while talking to your father. What's his name?"

The man replied, "Smith Schwartz, mister..."

Draco introduced, "Draco Lance, the other two are Xavier Stone and Yumi Asuma."

Yumi said, "You helped us, Rena. So let us help you." The silence coming off of Rena scares them until the faunus breaks the hug without a word and walks past them gaining some distance. Reaching a grassy field she sits down, arms placed behind her to hold herself up. She stares off into the distance.

She suddenly ordered, "I know you're there, father." Smith appears with a smile on his face.

He joined her, "How did you know?"

Rena explained, "When you've been in so many battles, you develop a sixth sense."

Smith told her, "You don't need to be so guarded all the time, dear."

Rena admitted, "It's not as easy as you say. Some of the so-called friends I met played with my emotions. Once I found out about it, I ended that false friendship in the only way I can think of."

Smith said, "By crippling them?" He saw his daughter nod, unfazed by her actions, "Rena, I've seen my fair share of betrayals and I know what that pain does to you. It makes you not wanting to trust anyone, even those who mean no harm. So to prevent yourself from experiencing that again, you close off your heart to others. You need friends in your life, Rena. Do you want to live the rest of your life alone?"

Rena told him with an unreadible expression on her face, "I'm used to being alone, father."

Her father explained, "Listen, Rena. You're my daughter no matter what but you need to lower the stoic walls you built around your heart. If you don't the friends you do have may have second thoughts. What is there to fear?"

Rena said, "You are the only human I trust, father."

Smith walked around, kneeling in front of her, "Then have the same trust in yourself as well as your team mates. They want to help you. Let go of this hard exterior you constantly show around others. Lighten up." Rena digs her hand into the dirt slightly, crushing the desire to yell at her adopted father. She knows it won't serve any purpose.

The faunus replied, "The pain will always be there. Try imagining nobody wanting to befriend you because of the fearsome reputation you developed."

Smith said, "I always had a hard time reading you. Are you saying you've lost the ability to smile or have fought for so long you've forgotten what smiling is?"

Rena stated, "Life isn't sunshine and butterflies. It's about striving to find purpose. What kind of legacy you will leave behind."

Her adopted father told her, "I can relate to that. My father wasn't exactly a role model so I ran away from home, digging myself out of poverty to become one of the most successful men of my time. So I know hard work and motivation can make you realize your dreams. Your team mates can heal whatever pain you feel deep inside."

The faunus said, "My soul is tainted beyond comprehension." Sounds of blades clashing, a body part sliced and scream of pain resonate in Rena's mind.

Smith asked, "You're haunted by nightmares, aren't you?"

Rena replied, "That doesn't matter, father."

Smith grabbed his daughter's shoulders, "Rena, look at me." The faunus did what he asked, "I can't imagine the depth of your pain but locking it away will only hurt you in the long run."

Rena answered, voice neutral, "Did you suddenly become a therapist?"

Her father pulled the faunus into a hug, "Talking to your team mates will help you. Do it for your sake as well as your team. I'm confident it will strengthen your bonds with them." There's another reason why Rena keeps herself closed off. One she can't even bear to tell her adopted father.

Smith encouraged, "You are strong, noble and proud. I know it in my heart." Humans are an interesting race. They're the most destructive yet compassionate species. In her mind Rena knows humans fear what they don't understand. Instead of finding a way to understand, they let fear of the unknown sway their actions.

Withholding a sigh Rena stated, "Easier said than done, father."

Her adopted father told her, "You overcame your hesitation of opening up to me. Surely there are others you opened up to as well." He breaks the hug, giving his daughter some space.

Rena gestured with a hand, "Very few. They earned it." Sitting straight the faunus drew Scarlet tilting it to show her reflection, "The majority of society see things in black and white, father. Only a few see the shades of gray in-between, see or experience things a lot of people don't and grow stronger from it. They understand guidance is an essential early on but realize one must carve out their own path in life not have it decided by some higher power or entity. Learn how to stand on your own two feet and be independant."

Smith said, "You haven't been around positive people or role model, have you?"

Rena shrugged, "They're hard to find. Although my mentor taught me how to survive in the wild and keep an open mind."

Her parent chuckled, "Well, whoever that person was, he or she sounded like a seasoned fighter. I still remember the time we first met. It was stormy and found you at my doorstep after hearing a loud thud. You were badly injured and seemed to haven't eaten in days. Cliche, I know." Rena places a hand over her left eye feeling phantom pains hit. She fights off the memory of what caused her to lose it.

Smith continued, "I tried looking up info about you, seeing who your parents were but couldn't find any. So I took you in." He smiles at the images of them eating together, walking through Vale City, treating her like the daughter he never had.

The phantom pain vanished allowing Rena to ask, "Would they still accept me if I told them?"

Smith nodded, "I'm certain they will, Rena. Who knows, you'll might feel better getting it off your chest."

Rena said, "We shall see."

Smith stood up offering his hand, "Come on, let's head back to the others." Rena takes his hand letting Smith pull her up, the faunus sheathing Scarlet.

They venture back to Rena's team mates.

Smith said, "It was nice meeting your team, Rena. I'm heading back to Vale tommorow. Come visit me sometime."

Rena nodded, "If we have time."

Smith told her, "I'll be waiting. Follow me, there's a nice hotel I'm staying at. You should book yourselves a room." The faunus team follows Smith to the hotel he mentioned and Rena books them rooms.

Dusk arrives, turning the sky a vivid mix of red, orange and purple.

Rena spends more time with her adopted father before he heads back to Vale. While she does everything she can to help her team, Rena has very little time to relax. So spending time with her adopted father allows the one-eyed faunus to unwind. They stare out the window in the lobby watching the sun slowly dip below the horizon as the shattered moon takes its place.

Smith commented, "There's very few sights like this, allowing one to forget the problems our world faces. Even if it's for a few minutes."

Rena nodded, "Indeed." She looked at her father, "My team and I will pay you a visit sometime. I can't say when but it'll happen, I promise."

Her parents wrapped an arm around her, "I know you will. Well, I'm heading up to my room to read a book I recently purchased for a while. Good night, Rena. I love you."

Rena pulled him into a hug, "I love you as well, father. It was nice seeing you." She breaks it allowing Smith to head up while she stays behind.

Later that night, when everyone is asleep, Rena sits on a chair outside waiting for someone. Her ears pick up the sound of footsteps and spots a shadowy figure coming closer. Once the person is close enough, Rena stands as the person lowers the hood revealing their face.

It was a man in his early 20s, stood around Rena's height, short black hair, pale skin, bright amber eyes and had a lean build with noticable muscle.

He wore a gray robe with black outlines. Beneath it he wore a dark red shirt, a white tank top under it, charcoal gray leather pants, brown combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a thick leather belt with twin holsters containing dual pistols that morph into blades and ammo holsters for Dust ammunition.

Rena greeted, "Ashton Fall."

The man nodded, "Rena Schwartz."

A/N: Chapter 10 done.

Sorry for the delay, have been coping with the loss of my father. Died in a motorcycle accident on April 25, 2019. As such I took some time off writing to get better emotionally. The good news I'm getting there. Having back to back family losses only 1-3 years apart isn't easy to overcome. First it was my older brother dying from a heroin overdose in May 2016, my grandfather passing away from stage 4 pancreatic cancer in March 2018 but there was nothing the doctors could do and now my father this year.

Anyway, not much action in this chapter just my attempt of adding tension. We get a glimpse of Rena's personality and views, encounter with Alexia warning her of Ozpin and her team wanting to know who she is.

I also introduced two new characters. One being her adopted father Smith Schwartz, allowing us to see under Rena's stoic, cold exterior. The second character is Ashton Fall. What can his relationship be with Rena?

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 11.

Vader 23A


End file.
